Pretty Revenge
by AngelJ5
Summary: Someones out for revenge and it won't be pretty... please R&R ;-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The bar was buzzing as Cate entered into it in the early afternoon. Walking through many of the, now regular, patrons who acknowledged Cate as she passed them or called out greetings to her. Families were sat in booths to the sides of the building's walls enjoying the meals they were eating and the live music they were listening to, a small acoustic band played up on the small stage at the front of the building.

'Boss!' Cate turned back to the long wooden bar just after she had passed it when she heard Tracy her day manager call for her. Tracy was as tall as Cate, a little older; she had over the shoulder length curly dark brown hair that bounced as she moved. Tracy came straight to the bar as soon as Cate opened the doors to begin cleaning it up and decorating the place. Looking for work having had experience working in bars and needing work, as she was a single parent with a thirteen-year-old daughter. Tracy showed Cate her competence behind the bar and how she dealt with the workmen with their wondering eyes and hands. Impressed Cate hired her and straight away made her the daytime manager for the bar giving Tracy the evenings to be with her daughter and the morning to get her ready and away to school every day. In the evenings Cate would take over with Scotty not too far away, although they both knew they would eventually need another manager for the evenings so the pair of them could deal with the paperwork and business side of the bar. The bar had been open to the public for four months and was already doing extremely well. Bands came from all over to perform, Cate's performance book was filled for the year, the bar had become one of the popular spots for people to perform especially new talent waiting and wanting to be discovered. 'Boss, messages for ya.' Tracy smiled handing Cate a bunch of small squares of paper.

'Seen Scotty this morning?' Cate asked as she leafed through the small squares of paper.

'I'm pretty sure he's in the office.' Tracy smiled watching Cate quickly flick through the messages. 'No message today.' Tracy said knowing what Cate was looking for Cate stopped flicking through looking up to Tracy with a small smile.

'Of course there isn't. How's Ashley getting on at school?' Cate asked diverting the subject to Tracy's daughter.

'OK I think.' Tracy said as she picked up a clean wet glass and began to dry it.

'You think, what's going on?' Cate asked leaning across the bar her eyebrow raised.

'I'm not sure, I think bullying but Ashley won't say anything about it.' Tracy explained a look of worry and concern across her face.

'Cate!' Scotty stood at the back door that led to the office beckoning his sister over.

'You know where we are if you want us to help.' Cate smiled reassuringly as she walked away from the bar to the office where her brother was waiting for her. Entering into the office Cate was again going through the messages in her hands. 'Scotty, have you ever thought to answer any of these messages instead of leaving them all to me?' Cate asked as she shut the door behind her whilst still looking down at the papers not at her brother.

'You know I do and I would have today but I got called out for a collection.' Scotty explained.

'What do you mean a collection?' Cate asked still reading not looking at her brother or the room.

'Wow, you stop being a detective for a few months and you lose the ability to be observant.' A familiar voice said from the side of the room. Lowering the papers and looking across to the leather couch where voice came from Cate eyes widened with joy and excitement.

'Jill!' Cate dropped her bag to the floor as laughing, Jill jumped to throw her arms around her friend as they embraced. 'What are you doing here?'

'What, one of my closest friends opens a new bar and you don't think I come to see it as soon as I can?' Jill asked stepping back from Cate but still holding on to her arms.

'Where's the race?' Cate asked looking suspiciously at Jill.

'No race, it's the off season for me whilst my team reworks the car and other stuff so I'm taking a well earned break and where better to do that than here with you?' Cate laughed and cried out with joy as she hugged Jill again. 'I called last night, Scotty answered and we both agreed this would be a far more fun way of surprising you than any other.' Jill explained as she sat back down on the couch pulling Cate down next to her.

'Well I am surprised, very happily surprised thank you.' Cate said looking over to her little brother just as the internal phone buzzed.

'You're very welcome, now I'll leave you two alone to catch up and go help Tracy.' Scotty said as he excused himself from the room to leave the two friends to catch up.

'So why here, why aren't you in L.A. with Kris and the others?' Cate asked. 'Not that I am not over the moon to have you here but…'

'Don't worry about Kris.' Jill interrupted. 'I've got plenty of time to get to L.A and see her and the others, but I wanted to get here to see this place first. Cate this place is amazing and Tracy out front, nice lady.' Jill said impressed.

'Yeah the place ain't too shabby and Tracy is great but we're still looking for a night manager.' Cate explained taking off her tan leather jacket and tossing it across the coffee table in front of them.

'Why, I thought the idea of this place is for the pair of you to run it?' Jill asked confused.

'Well it is and we do but with being the owners and managers there never seems to be enough time in the day to both run the bar and keep up to date with all the bookings and other paper work so we hired Tracy to be our daytime manager, Scotty and I cover the nights between us but we need to find someone and we will eventually, we've only been open a few months so there's no rush yet.' Cate explained beaming with pride and excitement as she did. Jill could see the change in Cate from leaving the agency and the happiness she had from it. 'Did Scotty show you around?'

'A little, but I am waiting for the grand tour and also to see your house, I hear it is amazing.' Jill enthused smile beaming.

'You've been speaking with Kris then?' Cate deduced, as Kris had been to visit for the grand opening of the bar as was Marcus and Julie.

'Of course, every other weekend you know that.' Jill said nudging her. 'She sends her love by the way, I spoke to her yesterday.' Jill added. Cate nodded as she looked down to her hands.

'Well how about I show you around then?' Cate offered slapping her hand down on to the arm of the couch.

'Sounds great, let's go.' Jill excitedly said grabbing a hold of her bag and standing ready to go. Cate laughed as she stood herself picking up her jacket and bag folding her jacket over her bag as she walked out of the office with Jill close behind her. Standing at the back of the bar Cate began to point out features to Jill explaining what she and Scotty had had done and changed before she started pointing out some of the regulars. 'They look like they're having a loud great time.' Jill smiled widely as she pointed over to a circular table with a group of women sat around it laughing loudly and enjoying each other's company.

'Yeah they're here every day, but they are visitors, tourists really.' Cate explained.

'Really from very far away?' Jill asked interested, having travelled around the world for her racing she now loved meting people from different countries.

'Well, three of them are from here, the US, one is Canadian I think and the other two are European.' Cate explained as she walked further in to the bar.

'That's six I only count fiv…' Jill's words were cut off as she followed after Cate. Cate turned to see what had happened when she heard a small clatter behind her, she saw Jill on the floor having fallen over the person who was lying face down underneath her. Laughing Cate helped Jill back to her feet.

'You OK?' Cate asked as Jill stood.

'Yeah I'm fine but she…'

'Oh don't worry about her. Sara, how many times have I told you, you can lay face down anywhere else but not somewhere that obstructs peoples walking path.' Cate scolded the young Mexican woman who mumbled and grumbled as she got back to her feet and joined her group of friends at the table Cate was pointing out to Jill earlier.

'You get the photo?' Sara asked the dark haired lady at the table.

'Nope missed it, but laughed our asses off when that lady fell on you!' she answered high fiving the blonde woman sat beside her. Sara hung her head shaking it as she walked back to the table and sat down in her seat.

'I fail at life.' She mumbled to which her friends laughed. 'Canada sucks you know.' Sara said to the dark haired woman who only rolled her eyes and continued to laugh with the rest of the table.

Jill stood next to Cate behind the bar as she showed her every angle the bar had to offer.

'You've both done a great job here.' Jill said as she and Cate walked back out to the main bar room again.

'We're very happy with it.' Scotty smiled as he leaned across the bar from behind it.

'I'm going to take Jill to the house, you be alright for an hour or so?' Cate asked her baby brother who only smiled back and winked at her.

'Take the day Cate, go and enjoy yourselves.' Cate leaned across to her brother and kissed his cheek.

'I was hoping you would say that, thanks. You ready to go.' Cate asked turning back to Jill.

'Absolutely. Bye.' Jill waved to Scotty as she followed after Cate. The two friends chatted and gossiped the entire drive back to Cate's home.

'Here it is.' Cate announced as she drove up to the farmhouse.

'Wow.' Was all Jill could manage to say as Cate parked the car.

'You like it, good.' Cate laughed as she watched Jill's eyes get bigger taking in the sight of the large home. 'Come on, I'll show you around.' Cate continued to laugh as she got out of the car, Jill not far behind her. Opening the front door Cate motioned for Jill to enter in ahead of her. Jill walked in to the entrance room from which to one side had a wide staircase leading to upstairs. 'So this is obviously the entrance area, towards the back that way is the kitchen.' Cate indicated towards. 'Over to your left is a sitting room, the smaller room that leads off of that is the den with the TV and all that stuff over here to the right is the dining room and a small library with a pool table and even a jukebox.' Jill looked round to Cate with surprise. 'It used to be in the bar but it didn't work so Scotty and I brought it home here for him to work on and he got it working so it sits in there.' Cate explained. 'Come on let's head into the kitchen. Oh, there's a small bathroom just off there.' Cate pointed out as she and Jill passed the room on their way to the kitchen. Walking in Cate went straight to the fridge. 'Drink?' Cate offered to which Jill nodded still speechless.

'Cate, this is gorgeous!' Jill exclaimed. The kitchen was large with an island in the centre of it containing the kitchen sink and plenty of room to prepare food as well as sit and eat your food on it as kitchen stools surrounded one side of it. Cate placed two glassed down onto the island and poured juice into the glasses. 'How long did it take for this place to be completed?' Jill asked as she took a glass from Cate.

'About as long as it did for the bar, there wasn't a great deal to do, a lot of it was already done it was really just decorating and having a few extras added in like the range stove and other bits and pieces.' Cate explained. 'You want to see up stairs?' Cate asked smirking as Jill nodded excitedly. Leading the way the two former Angels climbed the stairs. 'So you get the choice of three guest rooms.' Cate explained as they walked the landing.

'What about Scotty?' Jill asked.

'Oh he has his own place just outside, it's like an old workers cottage/quarters, it's small, bedroom, bath, kitchen and main room which is really one space, but he loves it.' Cate explained as she opened the door to the first of the three guest rooms, Jill entered in looking around the bright plush room a window looking out across the side fields of the farm land. 'The other two rooms are pretty similar but this one has the best view, not obstructed by anything.' Cate showed Jill the other two rooms and Jill had to agree the first room was the best choice and the one she would use for the length of her stay.

'So where's your room?' Jill asked turning to face Cate who smiled in return and turned to the door behind her.

'Right here.' Opening the door Jill walked into the large spacious room with an en suite.

'Very nice and very you.' Jill said noting the line of cowboy boots along the far wall of the house.

'I thought so.' Cate laughed at herself as Jill looked around seeing the photos on the shelves and walls. As they left the room and began to head back downstairs Jill stopped.

'What about that room, is that another guest room?' Jill pointed to the door of the room that was opposite to Cate's room.

'Not exactly.' Cate said solemnly as she came back up the stairs and opened the door for Jill to enter into, Cate stood in the doorway watching as Jill walked around the room. The room was beautiful, decorated with plain colours allowing the sunlight that would come in through the large windows to paint the walls with its natural light and colour. Two tall bookcases stood against the far walls a door in between them that lead to a smaller en suite than Cate's. A large wardrobe, chest of drawers and vanity table stood against the other walls but were not over powering the room or making it feel crowded. The bed itself was also gorgeous a brass framed large sized bed.

'Kelly would love this room.' Jill said as she stood in the centre of the room looking around it again slowly shaking her head at the thought of her best friend who was yet to come and visit her younger sister.

'And one day I will probably hear her say that.' Cate admitted.

'She still hasn't called?' Jill asked crossing her arms across her chest.

'No, not yet.' Cate replied.

'Have you called her?'

'Yeah I've called her and amazingly whenever I call her she's never home, probably on a case I suppose. Kris, Julie, Bos and even Charlie keep me up to date on how she's doing, they've all promised to call should anything happen and I need to go back.'

'Of course they would.' Jill said looking around the room again beginning to get a little angry with her friend back in L.A. Jill made a mental note to have strong words with Kelly when she next saw her.

'Come on, you can help me cook up tonight's dinner.' Cate offered to Jill wanting to get out of the room and back to happier things. Jill nodded in agreement as she headed out of the room, Cate shut the door after her heading down stairs back to the kitchen.

'Wait.' Jill said as they got to the bottom of the stairs. 'Why would we be cooking dinner now, it's only coming up to lunch?'

'For you maybe but I'm meant to be covering the bar tonight so I cook up a large meal, leaving enough for Scotty for when he gets home.' Cate explained.

'Right, I see.' Jill nodded as Cate smiled to herself.

'It's alright Jill, you can stay here tonight, you don't need to stay at the bar as well.'

'What, and miss the nightlife in your place? No way, I'm there!' Jill enthused. 'Any way I want to see what that Sara girl and her friends get up to in the evening.'

'Mostly get drunk and carry on as they do during the day. Well, four of them get drunk; two of them don't drink alcohol. ' Cate explained. 'But it is entertaining.' Cate laughed.

'Do you perform on the stage?' Jill asked she took the food from the fridge Cate passed out to her on to the kitchen island.

'Only when Four-Leaf and the boys are in town.' Cate smiled thinking about them and the fun they had opening night.

'I wish I could have been here for your opening and your leaving party in L.A.' Jill pouted.

'I know, I would have loved that too but you're here now so…' Cate trailed off as it reminded her again who hadn't been to visit.

'What did Bosley think?' Jill asked nudging Cate out of her own depressing thoughts. Cate laughed at Bosley's reaction.

'Well, I think he loved it.'

'Really?' Jill said with some surprise.

'He loved the live music and the bar and then went out shopping and came back in some pretty sharp western gear. Cate laughed remembering. 'In fact I have a photo of it somewhere.' Cate remembered as she went to the sideboard in the kitchen opening one of its small drawers, after a few moments of rifling through things Cate produced the photo showing it to Jill who fell about laughing with her unforgettable laughter.

'Good 'ole Bosley.' Jill said as she calmed down from her out burst of laughter. 'Kris said it was a great night, there was a lot of support there for the bars re-opening.'

'There was a lot of great support, a lot of Cally's patrons were there and are still coming so that's awesome. In fact Cally sent me a telegram to wish us success.'

'Where is she now?' Jill asked, not knowing Cally personally but now knew a lot about her and the fact she was travelling the world at a lazy enjoyable pace.

'I think she is in Asia, but I'm really not sure, I just know that she is having the time of her life so this all worked out great for all of us.' Cate smiled looking at the photo of Bosley again as Jill handed it back to her.

For the rest of the afternoon the two friends made a meal together sometimes eating more of the ingredients than actually putting them into the meal. Once everything was cooked and then eaten Cate prepared a plate for her brother putting it into the stove so that he could warm it through later when he got home. Dressed and ready to be out for the night Jill and Cate loaded back into her black Mustang and drove back to the bar, parking in the back car space for employees only Cate led Jill through the back door of the bar and headed straight in to the office to dump their jackets and bags before heading out to the main bar.

The night was already crazy busy with people sat at the bar whilst others crowded behind them trying to get served. Others were at the front of the stage where a small area was laid out for dancing, which was heaving with people as other groups of friends and partners sat at the tables and booths enjoying the atmosphere.

'Is it always this busy?' Jill called out to Cate to be heard over the band as they walked down to the crowded busy bar where Scotty and one of their other bar staff were working hard to serve.

'Pretty much and tonight has only just begun.' Cate replied calling out over her shoulder back to Jill. 'That's mine and Scotty's private booth there.' Cate pointed out to the lone booth situated on the raised section of the bar where other tables and chairs were set out around it. 'If you want to sit up there you're welcome to.' Cate explained.

'And miss you working the bar, thanks but if there's space I'd rather sit at the bar.' Jill beamed as they got to the bar.

'I'm sure we can find you a seat.' Cate said as she slipped behind the bar joining her brother and Jack the bar man. 'Hey guys, how we doing?' Cate asked loudly to them to which she received smiles.

'Everything's busy and going great.' Jack said as he crossed in front of Cate to serve the drink he had in his hand.

'Cut out when you want Scotty.' Cate told her brother as she squeezed his shoulder. Turning she noticed that a man had given up his stool at the bar for Jill to sit at; she was giving him her best sweetest Angel smile. Laughing to herself Cate shook her head as she took her place to take drink orders. Once things calmed a little at the bar Scotty called out that he was leaving waving him off Cate watched him leave and say his goodnights to Jill and other patrons in the bar. 'How you getting on over here?' Cate asked Jill as she finally got close to her whilst serving bottles of beer to a customer.

'Just fine, the band is fantastic and there are plenty on nice guys offering a dance or several.' Jill replied as she pointed to the young men now dancing with other women and having fun.

'Have you taken them up on their offers of a dance?'

'Maybe one or two.' Jill said smiling wickedly Cate laughed with her friend only to be interrupted by the telephone ringing. Cate grabbed the phone answering it.

'Wild Angels Saloon.' Cate answered turning her back to the rest of the bar and covering her free ear so she could hear the person at the other end of the phone. 'Hold on a sec, I'm going to transfer you through to another line.' Cate said to the person on the phone hitting a button and replacing the receiver on to its cradle. 'Jack look after things for a few.' Cate said as she took hold of Jill by the crook of her arm pulling her to follow. Jill looked to Cate confused for a moment until she saw the expression on her face.

'What's happened?' Jill asked but Cate stayed quiet until they were in the office. Moving round to behind the desk Cate punched the button that was flashing at her and then the speaker box button.

'Kris?' Cate called, Jill looked to Cate surprised soon followed by concern, why was her little sister calling so late?

'Kris, what's going on?' Jill asked leaning on the desk from the opposite side to Cate. They could both hear Kris's heavy breathing at the other end of the line and her sniffing; she was obviously upset and crying.

'Kris we're coming home.' Cate declared before disconnecting the call. Jill looked to Cate still confused and worried.

'What was that all about, did she say anything to you before we came back here?' Jill enquired as Cate picked up the phone again punching in a number.

'She didn't say anything Jill, Kris for whatever reason was too upset, she just said my name and began to sob.' Jill was about to say something else when Cate began speaking into the phone. 'Scott, sorry buddy I'm going to need you to come back here and cover things, I'll call some of the others see who else I can get in to help out. I'll explain when you get here. Bye.' Cate hung up the phone again.

'You want to phone Kelly or Charlie?' Jill asked starting to pace up and down in front of Cate's desk just as the phone began to ring again.

'No need.' Cate sighed hitting the speaker button. 'Hi Charlie.'

'Caitlin, Jill.'

'Charlie, what's going on?' Jill demanded she was becoming more and more worried by the minute.

'I've booked you a private Jet Angels the sooner you get here the sooner everything can be explained.' Charlie said in his best boss voice.

'Charlie, where's Kelly and Julie?' Cate asked.

'Julie's away with Marcus vacationing in Italy, things have been quite quiet.' Charlie explained without mentioning Kelly.

'What about my sister Charlie?' Cate repeated in a calm voice.

'Caitlin, there was an accident.' Charlie began; Jill stopped pacing and walked up to the desk leaning against it as Cate stood still her hands spread on the desk as she listened.

'What kind of accident Charlie?' Jill asked scared.

'A car accident, she's going to be OK.' Charlie quickly said before either of his a

Angel's could panic.

'How did it happen Charlie?' Cate asked still keeping calm a stern look across her face.

'We're not sure Angel.'

'Was she alone?' Jill asked.

'Kris was with her, but again, she is OK. The accident happened at night, they were driving back home from a case they had just finished; Kris was asleep when the accident happened. The doctors explained this to be the reason why Kris' worst injury is a small cut to the top of her head where she hit it on the car door as the car rolled.' Charlie explained.

'Rolled!' Jill exclaimed as Cate breathed deeply controlling her emotions.

'Everyone is fine just please get to the jet and come home. The plane will be waiting, Cate you know where at the air strip.' Charlie said.

'I do Charlie, we'll speak to you when we land in L.A.'

'Good, I'll speak to you then Angels, please try not to worry.' The phone went quiet as Charlie disconnected the line. Cate gathered together her bag and jacket as Jill sat down on the couch; she had begun to shake and needed to sit.

'What the hell is happening back there?' Jill finally asked looking up to Cate who turned to her friend and sat down on the coffee table facing her.

'I don't know but we're going to find out, like Charlie said, try not to worry OK?' Cate said taking a hold of one of Jill's hands and squeezing it gently. Jill nodded as she took a deep breath when Scotty walked in to the office coming from the back entrance.

'What's going on?' He asked concern plastered across his face.

'We're heading back to L.A.' Cate said turning to look at him Jill still holding her hand.

'Why what's happened, are Kris and Kelly OK?' Scotty asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch.

'There's been a car accident but Charlie assures us they are both fine but we need to go back.' Cate explained as her brother listened nodding his head understanding.

'Well, we knew this kind of thing could happen, I just wish it hadn't.' Scotty said sympathetically as he put a supportive hand on Jill's shoulder squeezing it slightly, Jill looked to him appreciatively. 'Give Kris my best.' Scotty said which made Jill giggle a little.

'I'm sure she'll appreciate that.' Jill said knowing all about the kiss he had planted on Kris before he left L.A. with Cate.

'Come on we'd better go and get our bags packed and get to the jet.'

'Jet?' Scotty looked to the two Angels confused.

'Charlie.' They both said together. Scotty nodded his head understanding straight away. Cate and Jill both got to their feet and headed out before she left Cate turned to her brother.

'You sure you'll be alright with everything?'

'I'll be fine Cate, get out of here and help out the rest of your family.' Scotty ordered nudging his sister out of the door, Cate smiled at her brother turning back to him and hugging him before she left.

Forty minutes later Jill and Cate were at the private airstrip boarding the private jet. As they were seated the pilot of the flight stepped out to quickly speak with them.

'Good evening ladies I'm Dean Cross, I'll be flying you to Los Angeles tonight, the flight should take a little over three hours so please just sit back and relax, we'll get you there as swiftly and safely as we can.' The Angels thanked Dean as he headed back to the cockpit.

'Over three hours to sit and worry.' Jill said aloud as she made herself more comfortable in the luxurious seats.

'Just try and get some sleep Jill.' Cate suggested sat next to her brushing Jill's hair back over her shoulder. 'We'll figure the rest out when we land.' Cate smiled reassuringly.

'How are you so calm?' Jill asked as the plane began to move.

'I don't know must be a family trait.' Cate mused sitting back in her seat. Once the jet had taken off and levelled out Jill finally closed her eyes and slept whilst Cate, sat beside her, stared out the window thoughts rushing through her mind. After an hour or so Jill began to stir as she woke she stretched in her seat.

'Good sleep?' Cate asked smirking as Jill moved around to relieve her joints of their sleepy stiffness.

'Had better, your loud thinking kept me awake though.' Jill teased as Cate looked round to her raising an eyebrow.

'My loud thinking?' Cate repeated smirking at Jill.

'What were you thinking about?' Jill asked as she tousled her hair a little shaking the sleep away from her hair too.

'What I was going to say to Kelly when I see her.'

'And what did you decide on?'

'I decided to wait until I saw her and just roll with it.' Cate smiled gesturing with her hand as she did.

'Probably best, has Kris spoken to you about anything weird going on at home since you've been away?' Jill asked trying to figure out what might be going on back in L.A.

'No nothing, as far as I am aware everything is fine and normal, working cases and trying to have a social life in between. Has she or Kelly said anything to you?'

'No nothing I just wondered if this crash has anything to do with something they're working on?'

'It could be Jill or it could have just been an accident.' Cate reasoned.

'Then why would Kris and Charlie call and have us come home?' Jill countered.

'Well firstly, Kris didn't ask for us to come back I just said we would be and then Charlie asked.'

'But you had reason to say that?'

'Only the feeling that we were needed, Kris is obviously upset and scared, she needs us and Julie is away.' Cate tried to reason her actions.

'And she didn't mention Kelly to you?' Jill asked.

'No.' Cate sighed. 'Which is why I knew we had to come back.' Jill nodded her head understanding. 'The flight's not much longer will find everything out when we get home, Bosley will meet us at the airfield where this thing will be landing.' Cate explained.

'You've spoken to him?' Jill asked not remembering Charlie mention that in the phone call earlier.

'No but that's mine and Charlie's arrangement. I come home in an emergency via this private jet and Bosley will be there to collect me at the other end.' Cate explained smiling as she thought of the conversation and how for any other person this kind of special treatment would be an extravagant and kind of crazy but for her and the other Angels it was just another day at the office. Within, what felt like moments the jet was making its decent to land.

On the ground Bosley paced around the front of his car waiting for the jet to land. As the plane landed and came in towards its hanger Bosley stood still waiting for his friends to exit the plane, finally the door opened allowing the co-pilot to exit followed by Jill and then Cate. The Angels made their way swiftly to Bosley who welcomed them both with open arms.

'It's so good to have you both home.' Bosley said as he hugged Cate before breaking a part and loading into the trusty station wagon Bosley started the engine and began to drive.

'Bosley where are Kris and Kelly?' Jill asked surprised neither one of them were there. Bosley took a deep breath before he answered.

'They're both at the hospital.'

'They're what!' Jill cried out taking a hold of Bosley's arm as she sat in the front passenger seat, Cate sat in the back calmly listening.

'Calm down Jill, they're both fine. Kris is sitting with Kelly, she's still unconscious from the accident.' Bosley explained looking into the rear view mirror to Cate who sat looking out the side window, she was listening he could tell that he could see from the shadows formed across her face from what light was in the car that her jaw was clenched tight. 'I'm taking you both straight there, by the time we get there Kelly will probably be up and awake.' Bosley said hopefully.

'What happened Bos?' Cate asked slowly turning to look at him via the rear view mirror.

'I'm really not sure Cate, none of us are until Kelly wakes up.'

'Tell us what you do know Bosley.' Jill softly said. Bosley took a deep breath as he began to tell the two Angles of their sister's accident.

'Kelly was driving her and Kris back from a case they had just finished it was late but the pair of them wanted to get home rather than stay in he hotel they were at for another night.'

'The comforts of their own beds.' Jill nodded slowly with a small smile knowing her sister and friends love of their own creature comforts.

'Right. So Kelly was driving the last stretch of the journey as Kris slept beside her, she'd already done a lot of the journey herself. From what we and the police can tell from looking at the car and where they were driving it looks as though Kelly lost control of her car for some reason and came off the side of the road.' Bosley finished explaining. 'Until she wakes up we won't know for certain what happened, whether something or someone forced her off the road.'

'Well she must have been going at quite some speed for the car to roll.' Cate reasoned aloud.

'True.' Jill agreed. 'Were there any other marks on Kelly's car to suggest anything Bos?'

'It's hard to tell Jill with all the dents and scratches from the roll it took off the road.'

'Something for us to check tomorrow then.' Cate sighed as she sunk down into the car seat. 'What are Kelly's injuries Bos?' Cate wanted to know before she arrived at the hospital.

'Aside from being unconscious she has a lot of bruising and some minor cuts and scratches from the broken glass to her hands, arms and face, nothing major and no stitches but the doctor said she'll be sore for a while.'

'And Kris?' Jill asked nervously.

'A very mild concussion, and a small cut to the top of her head which need just a couple of stitches. Kris was asleep when the accident took place; the doctor said it probably did her favour.'

'Yeah Charlie told us that.' Jill said turning herself in her seat to face forward again looking out of the windscreen.

'It's not much further.' Bosley said reaching out to Jill lightly tapping her hand that rest on her thigh. Jill turned to Bosley smiling appreciatively.

At the hospital Kris sat in the comfortable chair next to Kelly's bed who still lay unconscious. Kris sat nervously nipping her right thumbnail between her teeth waiting for Kelly to wake up oblivious to the people who quietly entered in to he room.

'Hey, quit chewing your nails.' Jill quietly said not wanting to disturb Kelly. Kris turned quickly to where the voice came from and jumped up to her sisters waiting outstretched arms wrapping Kris in them tightly. 'You Ok honey?'

'I am now.' Kris softly said into her sister's ear.

'I told you we'd be here as quickly as we could.' Cate said from behind Bosley as she walked in to the room. Kris broke away from Jill to go to Cate hugging her as soon as she was close enough to.

'It's so good to have you home again, both of you.' Kris said as she held on tightly to Cate who returned the embrace.

'You alright short stack?' Cate asked as Kris stepped back away from her standing beside Jill who slipped her arm around her waist holding her little sister close.

'I'm fine really. Small headache but I'm told that's normal, I'm just waiting for Kelly to wake up.'

'I'd better go and call Charlie, tell him you've both arrived safely.' Bosley excused himself as he left the room again. The Angels stood at the foot of Kelly's bed for a moment quietly before Cate walked to the side of Kelly's bed looking her sister over for visible injuries. Cate slipped her hand into Kelly's that lay beside her. Jill ushered Kris back to the seat she was in when they came into the room and had her sit again, Jill sitting on the arm of the seat.

'Can you remember anything from the crash Kris?' Jill asked putting an arm around Kris's shoulders and brushing her sister's hair back off her shoulder.

'Not really, I didn't even feel the car swerve off the road.' Kris explained. 'Once the car began to roll, then I woke up but not for long I banged my head and I was out.' Kris said pointing to the small cut that had small bonding strips across it, not stitches.

'So you don't know what caused the accident?' Cate gently asked from where she still stood next to her sister.

'No not at all.' Kris glumly said shrugging her shoulders getting a little upset.

'It's alright Kris, Kel will wake up and explain everything.' Jill reassured.

'Look why don't you two have Bosley drive you home, I can stay here with Kelly. You should be in bed yourself Kris, resting.' Cate offered smiling at Kris.

'Cate's right, why don't we go home get you to bed.' Jill agreed wanting to get her sister home.

'I'd rather stay here with Kelly.' Kris began to counter.

'I know, but I'm here and I promise to call you as soon as she wakes up.' Cate smiled winking at Kris. 'Go on short stack, you look exhausted, go and get some sleep.' Kris could see she wasn't going to win an argument to stay where she was and if she was honest with herself she was too tired to anyway. Nodding Kris stood up Jill with her, looking to Kelly Kris then turned to Cate about to say something when Cate stopped her by speaking first. 'I promise, as soon as she wakes up.' Kris smiled nodding her friend knew exactly what she was thinking.

'Come on Kris, let's go home.' Jill put her arm around Kris and gently guided her out of the room waving back to Cate. The door closed quietly after them, leaving the two sisters alone in the room. Cate looked down to her sister tilting her head slightly to one side as she did Cate then brushed Kelly's fringe away from her eyes a little before taking a deep breath and walking around to the other side of the bed and sitting in the seat Kris had left vacant.

Cate sat in the seat not moving, not sleeping just keeping constant vigil over her older sister waiting for her to stir and wake. It was close to eleven at night when she and Jill arrived and now the sun was beginning to raise Cate noticed the colour change on the wall of the hospital room wall, a golden hue. As the sun rose Cate began to hear the gentler murmurs of her sister waking also. Cate watched as her sister slowly woke lifting her hand up to her forehead, she must have quite the headache Cate thought to herself.

'Where am I?' Kelly asked croakily.

'You're in the hospital Kel, you were in a car accident.' Cate quietly said not wanting to scare Kelly as she had only just woken up in a strange place. Cate stood up and walked to the cabinet beside Kelly's bed where the water jug and empty cup stood beside it. Pouring some water into the cup she sat beside Kelly on her bed and offered the cup to her sister who happily took it from her. 'I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up.' Cate smiled to her sister.

'What are you doing here?' Kelly asked after taking a drink of the water handing the cup back to Cate who placed it on the cabinet.

'Kris and Charlie called me, Jill and I came straight home.' Cate explained flatly it wasn't exactly the first thing she wanted to hear from her sister but decided to let it slide, after all she had only just woken from being unconscious for the last few hours.

'Jill is with you?' Kelly asked sitting herself up in bed slightly, Cate helping her as much as Kelly would let her.

'Jill was visiting me in Nashville, surprise visit she only arrived today. We got the call and came straight home.' Cate explained.

'You didn't have to do that I'm fine.' Kelly said in an unfriendly tone.

'I can see that.' Cate sarcastically said back to her sister motioning towards the grazes and bruises Kelly's face was sporting.

'How's Kris is she OK?' Kelly quickly asked remembering she wasn't the only person in her car.

'She's fine, mild concussion and a small cut to the top of her head.' Cate explained calming her sister. To which Kelly sighed with relief. 'Do you remember what happened?' Cate asked carefully broaching the subject. Kelly leaned back thinking back to the drive and the accident.

'I remember bright lights.' Kelly began.

'From in front or behind?' Cate gently pushed.

'Behind I think, I'm not sure, it's all a bit of a jumble.'

'That's ok take your time.' Cate soothed.

'Don't baby me Caitlin.' Kelly scolded.

'Excuse me?' Cate said taken a back by her sister's reaction.

'Don't talk to me like you would a witness, like you're a cop.'

'Kel all I want to know is what happened to cause your car to go off the road the way it did and roll with both you and Kris in it.' Cate explained beginning to lose her temper.

'What do you think I'm trying to tell you, just give me some space to think it through, to remember.' Kelly ordered.

'Fine.' Cate said getting up from the bed and grabbing her jacket from the chair beside them. 'You think it over, I'll go and let the nurse and whoever know you're awake and go call the team let them know you're ok.'

'Are you running back to Nashville after that?' Kelly asked coldly. Cate stopped at the door her hand on its handle for a moment before swinging the door open and walking out. Kelly leaned her head back into her pillows slamming her hands down in frustration onto the mattress. 'Damn it!'

Cate made the nurses aware that her sister was awake who in return thanked her as they headed into her room to check on her. Cate walked on to the payphones, shoving some coins into it Cate punched in Jill and Kris's number after all of two rings the phone was picked up.

'Cate?' Jill's voice came through.

'Yeah Jill, She's awake.' Cate simply said.

'We're on our way.' Was all Jill said before disconnecting the call. Cate smiled to herself as she hung up the pay phone before grabbing it again, putting in more coins and punching in another number.

'Hello?' Charlie answered straight away.

'Hi Charlie it's Cate. Kelly's awake.' Cate explained using her free hand to rub her tired eyes.

'That's great news Cate, is she alright, does she remember anything?'

'Kelly's just fine Charlie and yeah she remembers but it's all a jumble right now. I've called Jill and Kris they're on their way here now. I'm going to get a cab back to my place Charlie, freshen up and head out to the impound that has Kelly's car, check it over.'

'Is everything alright Cate?' Charlie asked instinctively knowing there was a problem still between the two sisters.

'Same as usual Charlie, look I'll wait for the Munroe's to get here and then I'll head off, shouldn't take long just to look over the car see if it was more than accident.'

'Alright Cate, keep me informed.'

'Will do.' Cate promised before both she and Charlie hung up their phones. Leaning against the wall for a moment Cate took a few deep breaths before heading back to her sister's room.

Walking back into the room she was shocked to find her sister up out of bed and getting changed back into her clothes.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Cate demanded as she stopped by the foot of the bed.

'What does it look like Cate, I'm fine, I can sign my release papers and leave.'

'Kelly you've only just woken up after being unconscious for over ten hours, are you insane?'

'No, I just don't need or want to be here.'

'Tough!' Cate yelled at her sister who turned to stare her down. 'Don't even try it Kelly.' Cate crossed her arms across her chest.

'Are you going to forcibly stop me from leaving?' Kelly asked practically daring her sister to try.

'Don't be a fool Kelly, just please get back in to bed and stay there until at least a doctor says it is ok according to them for you to leave.' Kelly turned back to getting herself dressed and ready to leave as a nurse came in with her release forms. Cate intercepted them before the nurse could give them to Kelly. 'Nurse would you mind asking the doctor to step in please.'

'What do you think you're doing now?' Kelly shouted at her sister.

'Trying to protect you from harming yourself.' Cate yelled back as the doctor walked in along with Kris and Jill in the midst of their argument.

'Well you've done a bang up job of that so far.' Kelly coldly snapped looking at Cate through narrowed eyes. Cate fell silent holding the same look at Kelly that she was giving Cate. Walking up to Kelly, who stood her ground not cowering away as many others would have, Cate handed her, her forms.

'Sign your damned self out then, why should I care.' Cate calmly and coldly said before turning and walking out of the room, Jill following after her.

'Cate don't go.' Jill called after her.

'You talk to her Jill, I'm going to the impound to check on the car.' Cate called back.

'How will you get there without your car?' Jill asked trying hard to keep up with Cate.

'I have other transportation Jill. I'll check in later.' Cate smiled as she slammed opened the door to the stairs. 'Think I'll walk off the aggression.' Cate smiled to Jill as she started heading down the stairs.

'Be careful!' Jill called out after her before turning and heading back to Kelly and Kris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Kris stood silently in front of Kelly as she sat on her bed pulling on her boots. 'You want to tell me what that was all about?' Kris asked finally breaking the silence.

'Not really.' Kelly replied.

'Well you're going to explain it to me.' Jill demanded as she stormed back into Kelly's room.

'Not now Jill.'

'No, right now Kelly, what's the matter with you, did you hit your head or something?'

'I have been unconscious for over ten hours, so my sister yelled at me Jill, so I would say I did.' Kelly smarted off.

'Don't give me that crap Kelly you know what I mean. Cate and I rush back here when we hear about your accident and as soon as you're awake the pair of you are at each others throats!'

'You rushed, oh please. Cate rarely rushes back to here ever.'

'You know I can understand right now why Cate walked away because I'd be tempted to knock you on your ass as well.' Jill said in an unnerving calm tone. 'Sign your papers and let's get out of here.' Jill said as she walked out of the room to wait in the corridor.

'Cate was the one who said they be home right away Kel.' Kris spoke up from where she was seated again in the chair beside the bed. Kelly looked to Kris then grabbed a hold of the clipboard with her release papers angrily scribbling her signature then storming out of the room, Kris sighing slowly walked out after her.

Cate walked into her home after the cab had dropped her off. Walking in to the home, nothing much looked as though it had changed. A few friends had stayed there for a couple of weeks a few weeks back now but everything looked in order. Dropping her jacket onto the armchair Cate walked straight into her bathroom turning on the shower. Walking into her bedroom she saw that Bosley had already been to the house as her bag with her clothes and things was sat on the foot of her bed. Emptying out its contents Cate grabbed clean clothes, kicked off her boots and headed back in to the bathroom. After ten minutes in a long hot shower Cate stepped out of the bathroom dressed and almost ready to leave.

Opening her closet she pulled out her black leather biker's jacket and boots. Sitting on the foot of her bed she pushed her feet into her boots, slipping on easily and as comfortable as Cate remembered, standing up Cate pulled on her jacket as she walked out of her room through the house to the inner garage door walking in Cate stood before a dust sheet grabbing hold of it she swiftly pulled the sheet away revealing her motorbike, smiling Cate quickly walked to open the garage pushing her bike out onto the drive she turned to grab her crash helmet from where it was stored inside the garage took hold of the door and swung it down shut and locked. Swinging her right leg over her bike to sit on it Cate put on her helmet took the key for the bike from her pocket and started the engine. The bike roared into life. Rolling out of her drive and then peeling away from her home Cate headed out for the car impound, nothing like a bike ride to clear your head.

Jill, Kris and Kelly walked into the office and sat in their usual positions, Kris and Jill sat on one couch Kelly facing them from the other with Bosley already seated behind his desk, who once they were seated quickly got up to fetch them all a drink.

'Kelly are you alright?' He asked straight away.

'I'll be fine thanks Bosley.' Kelly smiled towards him as he stood at the bar making a fresh pot of coffee.

'I'm surprised the doctor released you so quickly.' Bosley said as he set out mugs for each of them.

'Well when a patient signs them self out they can't really say much about it.' Jill commented her arms folded across her chest still angry with Kelly. Bosley handed out cups of coffee when the phone rang, turning back to his desk and sitting down in his desk chair Bosley hit the speaker box button.

'Townsend Associates.'

'Hello Bosley, Angels.' Charlie's voice came through into the room.

'Hi Charlie.' The Angels all chorused.

'Kelly, how are you feeling?' Charlie asked concerned.

'A little sore Charlie but I'll be ok.' Kelly said smiling slightly as she did knowing how much her boss cared for her and guessing that he probably wasn't best pleased that she had signed herself out of the hospital and at this moment she wasn't sure she was either, she wasn't kidding about being sore, every part of her seemed to ache, it was nice to be sitting down again.

'Kris, Jill?' Charlie asked.

'Fine Charlie, a good night's sleep and hot shower and I'm feeling pretty much as good as new.' Kris explained smiling to Bosley and her sister.

'I can agree with that Charlie.' Jill added.

'Good, good. Has Caitlin called in yet Bosley?' Charlie asked, Kelly looked down to her lap but her ears were pricked listening to everything.

'Not yet Charlie but I'm expecting her call soon.' Bosley explained.

'All right, do you remember anything Kelly from the accident?'

'I'm trying Charlie; it's all just a little muddled right now. I do remember bright headlamps shining in my rear view mirror.' Kelly explained.

'Well that tells us something.' Bosley said looking up from his paperwork and notebook.

'Yes sounds like this may not have been an accident.' Charlie agreed.

'Oh it was no accident, that's for sure.' Kelly said a slight laugh in her voice.

'You remember that then.' Jill said looking to Kelly from over her coffee cup.

'The police report is pretty thin.' Bosley said clearing the heavy air. 'Hopefully Cate will give us a better report.'

'I'm sure she will.' Kris smiled as she thought of Cate looking over the car with the police crime scene team looking over her shoulder.

Cate walked up to the wreck that was Kelly's car. Looking it over as she walked around taking in every mark, every scratch, every dent.

'They were lucky to get away with their lives.' Cate said aloud to herself.

'They certainly were.' A female voice said from behind Cate. Turning Cate came face to face with a short red headed woman in LAPD overalls, her red hair tied back in to a ponytail. 'Robyn Walker.' She introduced herself holding out her right hand to Cate. Accepting it Cate shook hands with Robyn.

'Cate Fox, nice to meet you.' Cate smiled.

'Your Mr. Townsend called my boss and asked to have me meet you here, I worked on the car when it came in.' Robyn said handing Cate a file, taking it Cate flicked it open looking through the pages as she began walking around the car again.

'There's no way your friend...' Robyn began.

'My sister.' Cate interrupted without looking up from the file.

'Your sister?' Robyn repeated confused.

'Yeah, sister, it's complicated. Continue, please.' Cate smiled slightly as she looked up to Robyn who still looked confused, with different surnames it can be confusing Cate thought as she listened to the young officer.

'There's no way your sister had this accident through her own fault, she was forced.'

'I can see that from the dents here.' Cate pointed to the rear end of the car with her eyes still on the report. 'Do my associates have a copy of this report?' Cate asked looking up to Robyn.

'No, they have the police preliminary report, that's the copy for you to take back.' Robyn explained pointing to the file Cate was holding.

'Anything else out of the ordinary?' Cate asked closing the file and tucking it under her arm.

'No, everything else was normal but whoever forced your sister off the road wanted to cause some serious damage, I hope you can find out whoever it was.'

'So do I.' Cate agreed walking back to Robyn offering her hand which Robyn took shaking it. 'Thanks for the report and your help.'

'No problem, give us a call if there's anything else we can help you with.' Robyn said as she walked away from Cate back to her office building. Cate gave the car one more look before walking back to her bike. Getting back on to her bike Cate zipped the file Robyn had given her inside her jacket, pulled on her helmet started her bike and left the impound heading towards the office.

Twenty minutes later Cate parked her bike behind Jill and Kris's Cobra. Walking in to the office she found everyone sat around talking. Walking straight to Bosley's desk she opened her jacket and put the file down in front of him.

'Here's the full report Bos on Kelly's car.' Cate explained as she took a seat in the armchair in front of Bosley's desk placing her crash helmet in the seat next to her.

'How did the car look?' Jill asked. Cate looked to her as she answered.

'Be thankful you didn't see it.' Cate said rubbing her eyes then running her hand round to her neck relieving some of the tension and the tiredness that was beginning to grow there.

'You look tired Cate.' Kris noted looking concerned at her friend from around Jill. Cate laughed a little to herself at the remark.

'I spoke to the officer who looked over your car Kelly; her name is Robyn Walker. She tells me from the state your car is in there's not a chance the accident was your fault or indeed an accident at all, but then when you see the wreckage you can tell that yourself, someone wanted you off of that road.' Cate explained her jaw beginning to clench slightly as anger grew within her, no one hurts her family and gets away with it, no one.

'Well that much we all know.' Jill said as she nodded towards Kelly. 'Kel's beginning to remember the accident.'

'Things are getting un-muddled then?' Cate asked looking to her sister who like her hadn't spoken a word to her since entering into the room.

'A little yeah.' Kelly quietly answered.

'Look, I think we should call it quits for today, go home and start fresh on this tomorrow.' Bosley spoke up from behind his desk as he shut the file. 'I need to take this to Charlie and Kelly you've only just come out of the hospital I think you should definitely go home and take it easy for the rest of the day, we'll start again tomorrow.' Bosley stood up from behind his desk file in hand and left the office. Cate was the next one to get up to leave picking up her helmet from the chair next to her.

'What are you going to do?' Jill asked concerned Cate might possibly go off and do something that was less then smart.

'I am going to go home make a few calls and go to bed. I haven't slept since we got here and quite frankly I need to sleep.' Cate smiled to her friends glancing over to Kelly who she knew was listening but wasn't looking, sighing she headed for the door. 'I'll speak to y'all later.'

'You shouldn't be riding that bike if you're too tired, it's dangerous.' Kelly piped up which surprised the Munroe sisters. Cate with her back to her sister smiled broadly to herself as she called back.

'And you should still be in the hospital.' Cate left the office zipping her jacket back up as she did.

'Kel, you want to stay with us tonight?' Kris offered. Kelly sat and thought about it for a moment before answering.

'Thanks but I think I just want to go home.' Kelly smiled appreciatively to Kris who nodded in response with a small smile herself.

'Well alright then, we'd better get going.' Jill announced standing up and leaving the office barely stopping to say goodbye to Kelly.

'She'll come round.' Kris said to Kelly looking on after her sister before getting up and following after her. 'Come on we'll drop you off on the way home.' Kelly smiled laughing to herself a little as she carefully got herself up from her seat, after sitting for a while her body was starting to get a little stiff. Kris watched her friend with sympathy. 'You OK?'

'Sure, nothing a hot bath and some painkillers won't cure.' Kelly smiled hoping she was right.

'You really should have stayed in the hospital for the night you know.' Kris chided as she linked arms with Kelly walking out of the office with her.

Once home Cate flung her biking boots towards one side of her front room whilst her jacket was tossed to the armchair. Flopping down onto the couch Cate stretched out just for a moment before grabbing the phone and punching in a familiar number. After a few rings the phone was picked up.

'Hey baby brother.' Cate said into the phone after hearing Scotty's business like voice.

'Cate hi, how's Kris and Kelly?' He asked straight away causing Cate to smile to herself. Rubbing her tired eyes with the heel of her hand she spoke with her brother filling him on everything.

'They are both fine and Kelly's even out of the hospital.' Cate said sighing as she did.

'You don't sound happy about it.' Scotty noted.

'Probably because she should have stayed in the hospital for at least a night rather than being her usual pigheaded self and discharging herself.' Cate snapped before breathing deeply and taking a moment before she spoke again. Scotty stayed quiet and patient on the other end of the phone. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Tell me about the bar, how is everything?' Cate asked wanting to hear about anything other than her sister right now.

'For the entire day you have been gone everything has been great, no problems at all that I couldn't handle myself. So you can keep your mind right there in L.A. I might even have found us a night manager, he's on trial until you get back to meet him.' Scotty excitedly explained which made Cate smile, she loved to hear her brother's excitement, and it made her happy and excited also.

'That's great Scotty; I can't wait to get back and meet him. The crazy tourists still about?'

'Yeah but I hear it's their last night together tonight so be thankful you're there and not here with us. It's going to get loud and messy, you just know it!' Scotty laughed with which Cate joined in on. 'Look Cate just keep your head there and don't worry about us here, we're all fine.' Scotty ordered.

'All right, all right I get it, I'll leave you be. I'll call you when I know when I'm heading back.'

'OK and figure things out with Kel as well would ya? I miss her to.'

'I'll try my hardest, promise.' Cate smiled.

'Make sure you do. Now go and get some sleep, you sound exhausted.' Again Cate laughed, her brother knew her far too well saying their goodbyes Cate hung up the phone and put it back in its place on the small table beside her. Cate lay still for a few moments with her eyes closed comfortable on the couch.

'It is not a good idea for you to stay lying here and you know it, get up Fox.' Cate said aloud to herself. As comfortable as she was it would be a terrible mistake for her to stay where she was cramped up on a couch when her bed was only a short walk away. Picking herself up from the couch she slowly and tiredly walked through to her bedroom, getting changed into her night clothes Cate climbed into her bed under her covers, comfortable she fell asleep without hesitation. Cate slept on peacefully until her phone rang spoiling everything. Groaning Cate's arm came flying out from under her covers slapping around her nightstand trying to find her phone, once her hand found the receiver she snatched it off its cradle and brought it under the covers where her head still was.

'Hello.' Cate snapped, she was not a friendly person when woken from her slumber.

'Cate, it's Kris.' Cate threw her covers back and sat up in bed.

'What's wrong Kris?'

'I woke you didn't I?' Kris asked, Cate could tell from her tone she was wincing on the other end of the phone realising what she had done.

'Little bit yeah.' Cate confirmed running her hand through her hair.

'I'm sorry, I was hoping to catch you before then, it's Kelly.' Kris began to explain.

'What about her?' Cate asked her senses becoming alert.

'She got a call a while after we dropped her off at home.'

'A phone call?' Cate asked for clarification.

'Yeah, someone says they have information about the crash, asked Kelly to meet them someplace.'

'Where?'

'Downtown.'

'She's gone already hasn't she?' Cate asked already knowing the answer.

'She wouldn't wait for us, got herself a cab and went.'

'Where are you two now?'

'At Kelly's, she left us a note explaining just that, that she's gone off alone.'

'Damn it.' Cate practically whispered. 'OK Kris, I'll take my bike and catch up with her there.'

'OK, we'll call Charlie, see if there is any way we can trace the last call to her house.'

'Aren't you calling me from her phone, kind of screws up the process doesn't it?'

'I'm calling you from the car phone.'

'Of course you are, alright I'm on my way to my sister, give me the address again.' Kris gave Cate the address, which she managed to scribble down. Hanging up the phone on Kris Cate threw the remainders of her covers down to the foot of her bed and climbed out grabbing at her clothes again up off the floor. Getting changed Cate muttered curse words under her breath the entire time. Pushing her feet into her boots again she snatched up her jacket whipped open the door heading out to her bike.

Kelly's cab driver dropped her off at the address she had given him. Getting out she walked down the alley to the back of the building her contact had told her to be at. Kelly walked around her senses tingling, she was aware of all that was around her noises, smells, sights. After a few minutes of hanging around she heard the roar of a motorbike engine as the bright beam of Cate's bike flooded the alley shielding her eyes Kelly watched as her sister pulled her bike in, stopping and turning the engine off propping the bike on its stand Cate dismounted the bike, taking off her helmet and placing it on the bikes saddle she quickly turned to Kelly a look of thunder on her face.

'What the hell is the matter with you?' Cate snapped at Kelly as she walked swiftly up to her. 'You're barely out the hospital for a day and you come out to meet some stranger who might have information for you and you do it alone! How hard did you hit your head?' Cat demanded standing in front of Kelly her hands on her hips.

'I got the call I felt I could handle it alone without the rest of you here to scare whoever it is off.'

'You couldn't have waited the ten or fifteen minutes it would have taken Jill or Kris to meet with you and come as back-up?'

'Why bother, they called you anyway and here you are, sweeping in to save the day.' Kelly sarcastically said.

'What is wrong with you, how can you still be so mad at me for moving on with my life?' Cate yelled too distracted to hear or see the two people approaching them from the shadows. Kelly saw the first of their attackers appear behind Cate and what looked like some kind of metal rod in his hand.

'Cate, behind you!' Kelly tried to get to Cate to pull her away when the second attacker grabbed her around the throat with their arm. Cate caught off guard turned slightly with surprise that someone was there, as she turned the metal rod came down swiftly Cate did her best to block the blow but not quick enough as it hit her hard across the back of her shoulder and clipping the side of her head, Cate fell down hard to the ground. Kelly struggled against her attacker but to no avail as Cate's attacker approached her again with metal rod raised above her back, as he brought the rod down to strike again, Cate swung round grabbing his arm with her left hand, forcing him down and forward slightly and then bringing her right arm round, hand clenched in a fist she struck him in the side of his face as he feel back surprised by the attack from Cate, who brought her right arm back down to the ground again began to try to push herself up to her feet, which with her head dazed was a little hard to do. Cate managed to push her self to her knees, her palms pressed down on the ground, just as she was about to rock back to stand on her feet her attacker kicked her fast and hard into her ribs, knocking her back to the ground, falling on to her side, her attacker followed up the first kick with another, two.

'That's enough.' His partner said as he held onto Kelly who was still trying her hardest to break away from him. Cate's attacker moved away from her as she began to pull her knees up to cover her ribs, coughing and gasping for air Cate wrapped her left arm around her rib cage as she rolled on to her front, as she did Cate's attacker hit her again with the metal rod he still held across her back.

'Stop it!' Kelly yelled. 'Stop!' Kelly's cries were cut short when the man holding her jerk her back whilst the crook of his arm was still wrapped around her throat choking her.

'She's right, stop we have what we want. Come along my pretty girl.' Kelly's attacker sweetly said into Kelly's ear making Kelly feel sick.

'What about her?' Cate's attacker asked.

'Leave, her she's not going anywhere for a while.' Kelly's attacker said as he dragged Kelly down from the loading bay they were all stood on. Cate could hear a car door being opened and Kelly being ordered in followed by the car door shutting again. Cate tried hard again to get up in an effort to stop them getting away with her sister.

'Oh no you don't.' Cate's attacker said in a tone only she could hear before he kicked her hard on her other side spinning her round and off the loading bay down to the unforgiving concrete ground below them. Cate just heard her attackers partner call out again for him to stop and get moving, the car started and left as Cate blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Cate rolled herself onto her back as she began to stir, voices beginning to creep through her heavy head.

'Cate, Cate?' Jill leaned over her friend her first two fingers of her right hand pressed to the side of Cate's neck feeling for a pulse. 'Kris, she's waking up!' Cate heard Jill call out, opening her eyes three forms of Jill slowly merged into one as Cate's eyes focused. Putting her hands palm down onto the ground beneath her Cate began to push herself up into a seated position turning as she did so she could prop her back against the short wall of the loading bay she was kicked off of. 'Easy Cate, easy.' Jill worried helped her move.

'How long have I been out?' Cate asked rubbing the back of neck and shoulder where she was struck.

'Not long I think, when we arrived we just saw the tail lights of the car of whoever it was who attacked you.'

'And took Kelly.' Cate added drawing her legs up and resting her right arm across her knee. Placing a comforting hand on Cate's shoulder Jill looked round for Kris who was sat in their car on the phone.

'It's alright Charlie, Cate's awake now sitting up and talking to Jill.' Kris explained to their invisible boss on the phone.

'What about Kelly Angel?' Charlie asked still concerned.

'She's not here and from the look of Cate and the speed that car was leaving I'd say she was taken.' Kris unhappily explained hearing Charlie's unhappy murmur of agreement to the fact also.

'I see, have you called the police yet?'

'They're on their way Charlie, we haven't got much to tell them though, we only got a partial on the plate and even that we're not sure of it just got out of sight too quickly before we got here.' Irritated Kris clenched her fist bouncing the side of it up and down on her thigh as she sat in the car.

'Just give them whatever you can Angel and Caitlin too, make sure she gets checked out at the hospital.' Charlie directed ensuring his Angels were taken care of.

'Will do Charlie, might be a struggle to get her there but we will.' Kris smiled knowing full well that Cate was not overly keen on hospitals at any time.

'All right then Angel, keep me informed.'

'Sure thing Charlie.' Kris replied before hanging up the phone. Getting out of her car she rushed back to Jill and Cate who was still sat on the ground, Jill next to her.

'How you doing?' Kris asked kneeling down in front of Cate resting a hand on Cate's knee for support as she knelt.

'I'm ok, bit of a headache.' Cate smiled a little to Kris who looked back full of concern and worry.

'Charlie wants you to go and get checked out at the hospital.' Kris explained squeezing Cate's knee as she did. Cate laughed a little as she rubbed her neck where she was struck.

'I'm sure he does.' Cate chuckled.

'So do we.' Jill said for both her and her sister, Kris nodding slowly in agreement.

'Fine, I'll go and get checked out.' Cate sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall she had propped herself against.

'No fight, no protest?' Jill teased with some suspicion though, Cate folded too easily for Jill's liking.

'I'm too tired to argue Jill and I kind of hurt around the edges.' Cate smiled taking Jill's hand squeezing it slightly.

'Let's get you to your feet then.' Jill smiled as Cate began to move forward. Slipping her arm around Cate's waist Jill helped her friend up just as a police car pulled into the alley the siren screaming ringing through Cate's head. 'You ok?' Jill saw the pained expression on Cate's face.

'Yeah they're just a little loud is all.' Cate smiled as an ambulance followed in after the police car. 'Look, my ride has arrived.' Cate joked as she stumbled slightly; Jill tightened her arm around her friend's waist to stop her from falling.

'Easy there Fox.' Jill held tightly on to Cates arm.

'Got a little dizzy there.' Cate smiled laughing a little. As the paramedics jumped down from their rig one opened the back of the ambulance whilst the other helped Jill. 'OK, now I just feel like an old person with you both helping me walk the ten steps to the ambulance.'

'You still have a sense of humour, that's a good sign.' The female paramedic joked as she and Jill sat Cate down inside ambulance. 'So what happened here then?'

'My friend here was attacked.' Jill began to explain.

'OK, where'd you get hurt?' The paramedic asked as she shined a torch into Cate's eyes.

'Well he hit me with some kind of metal rod across the back of my head here and my shoulder, I turned just as he was about to hit me and then a few kicks to my ribs here, another crack may be two to my back with the rod again and then kicked in the ribs flipping me off the loading bay down on to the ground.' Cate reeled off as Jill sat opposite her shaking her head slightly at Cate's nonchalant way of explaining how some guy had knocked ten bells out of her.

'So nothing major then?' The paramedic joked keeping the mood as light as Cate was.

'All in a days work.' Cate smiled and then winced as the paramedic felt around the side of her head where she had been struck.

'Sorry about that, quite a knot you have back there. Can you take your jacket off for me and then we can just check over your ribs.' Cate did as she was asked gingerly removing her biker's jacket. The paramedic felt around Cate's ribs causing her to take sharp intakes of breath. 'Well, I don't think anything is broken, soar and bruised but not broken. I'd say the padding of your jacket saved your bones, just to be safe we'll take you in and have the doctor's check and get you some x-rays.' The paramedic smiled to Cate resting her hand on her shoulder before getting up and out of the ambulance to be replaced by Kris.

'What's the verdict?' Kris asked sitting next to Jill.

'Bruises, lots of them.' Cate smiled wrapping her arm around her ribs.

'And a quick trip to the hospital for a doctor to confirm that with x-rays.' Jill explained.

'All right well you two go on down in the ambulance and I'll follow on in a little bit once the police are done here.'

'You taking my bike?' Cate asked wryly, Kris looked to Cate with a devilish grin holding her hand out for the keys. Jill tossed Cate's biker jacket to her little sister, it landing across Kris's arm and in her face.

'Put that on and be careful.' Jill instructed. Kris smiled as she saluted her sister and turned to move out the way of the paramedics.

'What about your car?' Cate asked as she gently lay back on the gurney. Jill watched her every move concerned.

'It'll be OK, one of the cops will drive it to the hospital for us I'm sure.' Jill sat back as much as she could in the seat by the gurney Cate lay on. As the back doors were shut the paramedics climbed into the front cab seats, the female paramedic whose nametag said Abbie.

'All right then we're on our way. A police officer is bringing your car and will be stopping for your statement.' Abbie explained. Cate raised her hand giving the young woman a thumbs up to her statement.

'Well, what's the prognosis?' Kris asked as she swept into the side room Cate and Jill were in waiting for the doctor to come back.

'So far just a lot of bruising and a pretty big bump on my head here.' Cate explained pointing to where the bump was to the back of her head. Cate was sat up on the bed in the room with Jill sat at the foot of the bed with her hand and forearm draped over Cate's legs.

'We're just waiting to hear from the doctor to be absolutely sure.' Jill continued turning to her sister who sat the other side of her also on the foot of the bed.

'Did you or the police find anything?' Cate asked leaning her head back slightly into the pillow behind her as she spoke, her head was still pounding.

'No, nothing, they were good and that place is a dump, it's hard to see anything let alone find anything.' Kris explained unhappily, all three Angels were scared and concerned about their missing Angel Kelly. Cate sighed deeply rubbing her forehead with the tips of fingers. It was bad enough having a headache because someone had knocked the hell out of you but adding to it the stress of your sister being kidnapped, it just made things worse. Cate felt Jill's hand squeeze her shin, looking to her she could see the same concern in her face and Kris's that she felt herself.

'We'll find her.' Jill said determined, Cate nodded to her friend.

'Can you tell us what happened Cate?' Kris asked looking to Jill as well.

'Well I managed to tell the police so I think I can tell it again.' Cate smiled turning to Kris recanting what had happened.

'So you didn't see their faces?' Kris asked processing all the information and what she had seen at the scene of the attack trying to piece something together.

'No unfortunately.' Cate shook her head scowling.

'What is it?' Jill asked knowing Cate's expressions and emotions well enough to know she was thinking something.

'It's just that if I didn't know any better I would have said there were more than two guys there.' Cate explained.

'What do you mean?' Kris asked confused looking to Jill for an explanation who had none.

'Voices I heard voices, I'm not crazy and I know I was cracked over the head but I heard more than two strange voices.'

'Could it have been from people around the area at the time?' Jill thought aloud.

'I don't think so Jill, the area was deserted, there's been no-one around that end of town for ages since that club closed down.' Kris explained.

'I certainly didn't see anyone else around when I drove there to meet Kelly.' Cate agreed as the doctor walked into their room interrupting their conversation.

'OK Miss Fox,' The doctor began loudly still looking at the x-rays as he walked into the room. 'Great news, nothing is broken your x-rays are clear.' The doctor lowered the x-rays looking to Cate as he smiled giving his good news. 'I would agree with Abbie, your jacket protected you from any broken bones or other serious injury, just as well you were wearing it. You have a mild concussion so take it easy if you can for the next couple of days.' The Angels looked to one another smirking when they heard this, being able to take it easy for a couple of days wasn't going to happen. 'Other than that some pain killers and I would suggest you rest at least for today if you can manage that, maybe even soak in a warm bath, help bring out the bruising ease some of the pain. I'll get your papers to sign you out.' The doctor nodded as he left the room again the Angels smiling and thanking him as he went.

'All right let's get out of here and start trying to find Kelly.' Cate decided as she pulled up her legs to swing them over the side of the bed.

'Hold up now cowgirl, we're going to make sure you do what the doctor says for the rest of the day.' Jill ordered placing a strong hand on Cate's shoulder making her stay put speaking again before Cate could interrupt. 'We all want to go out and find Kelly but right now we have nothing to go on, I say we go to the office see what Bosley and Charlie have come up with and go from there.'

'I want my sister back Jill.' Cate said calmly but both Munroe sisters could see the dark anger in Cate's eyes, she was out to do some damage. 'And I want her back alive and well.'

'We all do Cate, you know that but Jill is right, we need to re-group with Charlie and Bosley first and you need to just take it easy for a few moments at least, a few hours at the most.' Kris said siding with Jill placing a comforting hand on to Cate's knee. Seeing that she wasn't going to win and with no other mode of transport Cate sighed heavily agreeing with her friends.

'All right, let's go and see what they have come up with if anything.' Cate got down gently from the bed Kris beside her steadying her as they walked round the foot of the bed a nurse entered with a wheelchair and clipboard which held Cate's release forms. 'Seriously I have to use the chair.'

'Just get in it.' Kris smiled pulling Cate round to the chair, sitting in it the nurse smiled handing Cate the clipboard which she went through and signed where she needed to sign. 'All done let's get out of here.' Cate smiled to the nurse handing back the clipboard and forms.

Once back in the agency Jill and Kris both ordered Cate to stretch out on one of the sofas to relax whilst they sat on the other. Bosley, seated behind his desk, was on the phone when they entered as was still on the phone as they sat down.

'Just a moment Charlie the Angel's have just come in and sat down.' Bosley put the phone into its cradle hitting the speaker button as he did.

'Hello Angels, Caitlin are you all right?'

'I'm fine Charlie, my biker's jacket took the majority of the force, I'll be fine.'

'If she would give herself the time to rest.' Jill scolded constantly watching over Cate as she shifted her weight on the couch to be more comfortable wrapping an arm loosely around her sore ribcage.

'Don't have the luxury of time Jill.' Cate said giving Jill a small smile.

'Unfortunately you are right Caitlin, we don't have the time, we need to find out who took Kelly, where and why.' Charlie listed out; everyone in the room could tell Charlie was concerned from his tone. They were interrupted by a knock at their office' double doors. Getting up from behind his desk Bosley crossed the room and opened the door, no one was there looking around and stepping out of the room Bosley returned shaking his head.

'Nobody there, hey, what's this?' Bosley said as he picked up a white box from the floor. Bringing it into the main room he sat with Kris and Jill on the couch gently placing the box on to the coffee table in front of them. The Angels, intrigued, stayed quiet as Bosley opened the box.

'What is it Bosley?' Charlie asked, not being in the room he couldn't see what the rest of his team was seeing.

'It's a white box Charlie, Bosley's opening it now.' Kris explained. Placing the lid on the table the now opened box revealed tissue paper folded over covering what the box contained, folding back the tissue paper Bosley found a carefully folded note under which was a doll which had long brown hair, just like Kelly, the doll was dressed in a long white gown, like an angel. Bosley handed the doll to Kris who looked it over with Jill.

'The box contains an angel doll Charlie and a note.' Bosley explained.

'The doll also has a noose around its neck Charlie.' Jill described as she got up to hand the doll over to Cate.

'And it looks a lot like Kelly.' Kris added watching Cate's reaction, which, was quiet and restrained.

'Hmmm, doesn't sound good Angels. What about the note Bosley, what does that say?' Charlie enquired.

'This pretty Angel is mine and soon more of you will be too.' Bosley read aloud.

'Is it signed Bosley?' Charlie asked.

'No Charlie, afraid not.' Bosley glumly said as he turned the note to check there was nothing else written on it.

'Pretty Angel this time huh?' Cate said turning herself on the couch she was on pulling her legs round, putting her feet down on the ground so she could sit properly on the couch, still holding on to the doll.

'What do you mean?' Kris asked confused.

'When whoever it was took Kelly he called her a pretty girl, he had a creepy way of saying it too.' Cate said shaking her head a little at the thought of it. Kris sat forward when she heard this, alert turning to Bosley who had the same expression on his face. Cate looked over to them. 'What is it?' She asked, Jill looked to them as well.

'Are you sure that's what he said?' Kris asked.

'Yeah, I know I got my clocks cleaned but I remember that.' Cate wryly smiled as she rubbing the back of her neck. Kris got up from where she sat heading to their filing cabinet and pulling open the top drawer she flicked through several files until she came to the one she was looking for.

'What's going on?' Jill asked looking from Bosley to Cate, who shrugged her shoulders regretting it afterwards, and then to her sister. Kris walked back to Jill handing her and Cate a file each staying stood between them.

'Paul Factor.' Kris flatly said. 'Also known as Margo and Edward Ford.'

'Also known as?' Cate asked looking up to Kris from the file confused.

'Read the file Cate.' Bosley quietly said looking to her with a concerned worried expression. Both Jill and Cate read through the files they were handed.

'Why didn't you tell me about this?' Jill asked looking to Kris for an answer after she had read enough of the file.

'You know what Kel is like she dealt with it in her way and moved on, she didn't want to worry anyone else about it.'

'Not even me.' Cate said flatly going through the file again and looking over the photo's of Factor and his other two identities.

'Cate…' Kris started when Cate carried on talking.

'Well he may have a couple of other personas but there was definitely two of them that attacked us and took Kelly so who is he working with?' Cate asked the room slapping the file shut and placing it next to her on the couch. The team stayed quiet thinking for a moment.

'Well I suppose the first thing we should do is see if Factor is actually out of prison and if so find out who he was in a cell with.' Bosley thought out loud.

'Right you are Bosley; I'll get onto that straight away and call you back as soon as I have anything.' Charlie said before disconnecting his call. Again the rest of the team sat around quietly letting the information roll over in their minds. Cate slumped down on the couch leaning her head back on the cushions.

'You ok?' Jill asked getting up from her seat on the opposite couch and sitting down next to Cate. Cate slowly rolled her head to look at Jill who sat beside her Jill had propped her head up on her hand her elbow resting on the back cushions of the couch.

'I'm just tired Jill and worried and may be a little angry.' Cate smiled rolling her head back staring up to the ceiling of the room.

'A little angry? From the look in your eyes I'd say you were more than a little angry.' Jill said running her spare hand through her hair.

'Yeah well so would you be.'

'If some nut job took Kris of course I would be.' Jill said determinedly looking across to Kris who was sat in one of the armchairs in front of Bosley's desk.

'Right so why am I just as angry with Kelly then?' Cate asked with a slight laugh to her tone. 'Why does she have to be so damned stubborn, why couldn't she have just waited?' Cate asked slapping her hand down onto the armrest of the couch. 'And why do I find out now about something she should have told me about months ago?' Cate sighed heavily covering her eyes with her hands rubbing them, she really was exhausted and this and the headache she had wasn't helping. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you guys.' Cate apologised lowering her hands to rest across her ribcage.

'Better than keeping it all bottled up.' Jill offered to which Cate smiled to her appreciatively.

'I'm sorry Cate.' Kris piped up from her seat.

'You're sorry, for what?' Cate asked lifting her head slightly to look at Kris from around Jill who herself was looking over her shoulder to her little sister.

'I should have told you about what Kelly had been through with Factor, I promised you I would keep you informed and I didn't, I'm sorry for that.' Kris apologised looking down to her hands.

'Oh Kris.' Cate sighed. 'There's no blame here not for you anyway. I know exactly what Kelly's like if you had told me I would have called her and it would have been a call out of the blue considering we've haven't spoken for so long. It just would have started another argument.'

'Are you two ever going to sort things out?' Jill asked.

'More than likely, we usually do we're just very good at stand-offs.' Cate smiled.

'Tell me about it.' Kris agreed.

'Honestly Kris, you have nothing to be sorry for, trust me.' Cate looked to her best friend again with a reassuring smile. 'And besides, we'll find Kelly, this Factor guy and whoever he's working with and take all the aggression out on them.' Cate smiled as she leaned her head back again closing her eyes resting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A little short I know but this chpt was ready to be posted when I finished writing it today...enjoy. AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

'Get in the car.' Kelly's attacker ordered. Defiant Kelly tried to get around him to go to Cate when she heard the metallic flick of a switchblade. 'Get in.' He repeated stepping into the amber hue of the street lamp that spilled over the car. Kelly stepped back shocked at who she saw.

'Factor.' Kelly whispered covering her mouth with her hand.

'I wouldn't want to spoil my fun now Miss Garrett, please get in the car.' Factor ordered again allowing his knife to glimpse in the light of the street lamp. Kelly did as she was ordered getting into the car, Factor looked over his shoulder to his partner who he watched kick the other woman off of the loading bay down to the ground below. 'That's enough, let's go!' Factor called out to his partner getting frustrated with him. His partner rushed over to the car getting into the driver's side he started the car and pulled out of the alleyway onto the road. Factor was sat on the back seat with Kelly, turned in so that he was facing her. Kelly sat perfectly still not moving an inch thoughts and possible plans and scenario's running through her mind and the thought of her sister's safety, was Cate all right? She had to be, Kelly knew she was, she just knew her sister was OK it was these guys who ought to be scared, they'd just attacked the wrong people. Cate will hunt them down until she found Kelly, she'd get them, Kelly just hoped she and the others made it in time before what was going to happen to her happened. Kelly shut her eyes for a moment and pushed that thought away to the back of her mind, right now she needed to concentrate on how to help herself and keep herself alive for her sister and friends to find her.

'What ever you're thinking, it won't work.' Factor said in his smooth Southern accent. 'You're not getting away from me this time, you and I have got some unfinished business to attend to.' Factor smiled as he brushed Kelly's hair away from the side of her face, Kelly stayed still not moving looking ahead to the driver, trying to make out from the rear view mirror if he was another of their past adversaries. 'You're not talking Miss Garrett, I'm surprised I thought you'd be a little more chatty on my return to you.' Factor continued watching Kelly for a reaction, he didn't get one. 'She's new, that tall blonde woman who was with you, didn't recognise her.' Factor said as he turned in his seat looking ahead.

'Neither did I, but from what you tell me the line up has changed a little now since I tangled with them.' Factor's driver and partner said looking to him and then Kelly in the mirror. Kelly's ears pricked up listening to them now she knew that the driver was someone they had sent to prison, but who? If only she could see his face more clearly, she didn't recognise his voice but then he couldn't seem use the same voice more than once. 'I'll drop you two off and then I'll go and leave the message at their office.' The driver noted to Factor.

'You have everything you need for our message?' Factor questioned, Kelly could tell he was the leader of this duo.

'Oh yeah, everything is set, just have to drop it off at their door.' The driver laughed out loud, Kelly's eyes widened as she finally recognised who he was, swallowing hard Kelly hoped her sister and friends got to her quickly she knew this could end in an explosive way if they didn't.

After what seemed like hours the car pulled into a drive leading up to an old creepy house that reminded Kelly of the house in the film 'Psycho', she now wished she hadn't watched that movie with Kris and Cate, when she and Cate were last on good terms. Kelly looked down to her hands as she thought of her baby sister. During Cate's time away Kelly had begun to see and realise similarities they both shared, silly things like the fact they had the same hands, long and delicate but lethal, Kelly smiled inwardly to herself at that thought, she'd go down fighting if she had to and she just might have to.

Without realising it the car had stopped Kelly was surprised as the driver pulled her door open.

'Out.' He said firmly gesturing for Kelly to get out of the car. 'And don't even think of trying anything stupid.' He warned in a dark eerie voice sounding a lot like someone from a horror movie. Harry Dana hadn't changed much after the years he had spent inside jail, his hair made have thinned a little more but other than that he hadn't changed at all and he was still mimicking voices, still crazy.

'Oh don't worry about his pretty girl Harry.' Factor said as he got out of the car after Kelly. Standing behind her he slipped his hand under her hair and around the back of her neck gripping her neck slightly. 'She won't do anything stupid, will you?' Factor said in a soft voice as he leant into Kelly deeply inhaling the fragrance of her hair. Kelly looked away not giving them the satisfaction of answering or trying to pull away from Factor as he nudged her on toward the old house.

The big old door creaked as it opened into the entrance hall. It was the epitome of a horror movie house, the kind you know the young woman shouldn't enter into, that she should turn and run away but instead she enters in and doesn't normally exit from ever again. Kelly swallowed hard as she looked around the old house making out as much as she could in the twilight. The moonlight created eerie shadows across the floor that had Kelly on edge as she was walked through the entrance hall over to the wide, tall staircase.

'Keep moving.' Dana ordered shoving Kelly in her back; Kelly stumbled but managed to keep her balance as she began to climb the stairs ahead of Dana and Factor.

'We have a room all laid out for you and don't worry we don't intend for you to be alone too long.' Factor said with a cheerful tone to his voice. Kelly looked out of the corner of her eye towards Factor's voice not wanting to face him, what did he mean by that, who did they intend to grab next?

'Stop there.' Dana ordered roughly grabbing Kelly by her shoulder pulling her to a stop. Dana turned to the door they stood beside and opened it grabbing Kelly by her elbow he pulled her harshly in to the room. Not expecting the rough treatment Kelly lost her balance as she collided with a wooden chair in the room falling over it crashing painfully down to the floor Kelly cried out in pain. The bruises she had all ready collected for the car crash had just received new companions. Dana laughed as he shut the door and locked it. Kelly lay on the floor a little longer collecting herself as she pushed the pain away her eyes tightly shut. Opening her eyes she found she was still in complete darkness, the window to the room she was in was boarded up, no light came in at all to the room, Kelly pulled herself up to her knees, her arms stretched out in front of her she felt the empty air for any more furniture, slowly shuffling forward on her knees she eventually came to an old creaky bed pulling herself up on to it Kelly sat on the bed, feeling behind her Kelly found the solid wall of the room, pushing herself back she leant her back against it and brought her knees up tucking them under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. Kelly sat and waited, what she was waiting for to happen she didn't know she only knew it wouldn't be good and from the sound of it she wasn't going to be alone either. Leaning her head back against the wall Kelly thought of her family, of Cate, Kris, Jill and Bosley all of them.

'Why didn't you just wait Garrett?' Kelly berated herself in a whisper. 'Why couldn't you just wait for Kris and Jill, why didn't you call your own sister?' Kelly closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her cheek, she prayed that her baby sister was safe and well, that Dana hadn't hurt her badly. 'Please, Cate, come and find me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Cate awoke the following morning finding herself still in the office, Kris lay fast asleep on the opposite couch. Looking around Cate didn't see Jill or Bosley in the room. Sitting up and swinging her legs down planting her feet on the floor Cate leant forward resting her elbows on her knees, lowering her head down to her hands as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and face, she looked over to Kris who still lay sleeping twitching every now and then as she dreamed. Cate stood and walked over to the bar discovering that her back was sore and aching. From behind the bar Cate pulled out a glass, opening the small fridge she took the bottle of orange juice and poured herself a full glass before putting the juice bottle away again. Cate stood for a moment and stretched her back out as much as she could hearing little clicks and cracks as she stretched nothing unusual. Before heading back to the couch Cate opened the top drawer behind the bar and took out the small bottle of painkillers and took it with her and her glass of juice back to the couch. Setting her drink on the table Cate looked at the little pill bottle before she attempted to open it which was a struggle.

'Stupid child proofing.' Cate quietly said to herself as the bottle top burst open the pill bottle slipping out of her hands and the pills spilling out all over the table and carpet. Cate groaned, as she looked at all the little white pills all over the place.

'Now that takes a special kind of talent.' Jill quietly laughed as she entered the room just as the pills exploded from their bottle all over the place. Cate looked up to her friend eyebrow raised un-amused but upon seeing Jill's beaming smile couldn't help but laugh.

'You make enough noise to wake the dead Fox.' Kris croaked having just woken up.

'No just a Munroe, but the way you two sleep I can see the resemblance.' Cate quipped. Kris laughed as she began to push herself up slightly to a sitting position on the couch. Jill walked round to help Cate pick up the pills pouring them back into the bottle, Kris watched as she woke up properly wiping the sleep away from her eyes.

'Feeling the pain of the attack this morning?' She asked as Cate knocked back two of the painkillers with her juice. Cate smiled a little tilting her head to the side a little.

'Just a little. Has Charlie come back with anything yet?'

'Not yet, Bosley has been over at Charlie's since he left last night.' Jill answered as she sat down beside Kris dragging her legs into her lap. 'Did you get much sleep?' Jill asked her sister concerned.

'Yeah I managed to eventually; I think it helped having you both here if I'm honest.' Kris smiled warmly to her sister and Cate who had sat back into the couch her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her.

'What about you Jill, did you get any sleep?' Cate asked taking a sip from her drink.

'I managed to get some upstairs once you two were asleep and settled.' Cate nodded thinking of the plush rooms on the upper floor of the office building. 'So, who's for breakfast?' Jill asked smiling as she patted Kris's legs in her lap.

'I could eat.' Cate smirked as she felt her stomach rumble at the mention of food.

'I would think so; you haven't eaten since you got here.' Kris pointed out. 'Look, why don't we go and freshen up and then we could go out for breakfast.' Kris suggested. All in agreement Cate and Kris went upstairs to the bathrooms before joining Jill, who had all ready washed up, again downstairs to leave for their favourite restaurant for breakfast that was close by to the office. Whilst Jill waited she called Charlie letting him and Bosley know where they would be heading to so they wouldn't worry if they called and there was no answer.

'All right Angel, you might as well head back down to where Kelly and Cate were attacked see if you can find anything new in the light of day. I've contacted the owner of the club, he will have the club open have a look there too Angel just in case there's something there.' Charlie suggested. 'Stay safe Angel call in as soon as you're done there.'

'Will do Charlie, speak to you both later, bye.' Jill hung up the phone just as Kris and Cate entered the room again ready to leave for food. 'Let's go, we've got somewhere to go afterwards.' Jill announced to the others.

'Back to the scene?' Kris asked to which Jill nodded as she ushered them out of the office.

At the restaurant the Angels sat at their table talking after having ordered their meals.

'So aside from not being able to open a simple bottle of pills, how are you feeling today?' Kris asked placing her hand on to Cate's forearm lightly.

'I'm all right, really I am. I just want to get on to finding Kelly and stopping these crazies before they do anything to hurt her.' Cate explained clenching her fist as she did.

'For all we know they could be holding her for a ransom, they won't hurt her if they expect payment from us.' Jill reasoned but all three of them knew that this was no ordinary kidnapping for ransom demands.

'Let's be honest with ourselves Jill, this guy Factor and whoever his partner is, are out for blood, they want revenge and so far they're winning.' Cate said turning to look out of the restaurant's large window they were sat beside. The Angels sat in silence, Jill and Kris turning to one another Jill took hold of Kris's hand squeezing it. They were all scared of what could happen next.

After an hour the Angels had eaten and paid for their breakfast and had begun their drive back to the back alley where Cate and Kelly were attacked. Pulling into the alley Jill parked the car where she had the night previous, all the Angels exited the car and stood just observing the area.

'Doesn't really look much different even in the daylight.' Cate commented as she walked toward the loading bay where she had her ass kicked the night before. 'Not as big a drop as I remember.' She said as she stood in front of the loading that she kicked off of.

'What's that?' Jill asked coming up behind her. Cate pointed to the distance from the loading bay to the ground.

'It felt like a bigger drop.' Cate said smirking at Jill who rolled her eyes as she carried on looking around. Kris looked around some more then looked up quickly to the back door as it opened.

'You must be the Townsend people.' A short round man said as he stood in the doorway of the club. 'Your boss said you'd be here, asked me to have the club open for you to look around.'

'Thank you for letting us look around. I'm Kris Munroe, my sister Jill Munroe and this is Cate Fox, like you said we're all from the Townsend Detective Agency.'

'Well come on in then.' The short man beckoned them in. Looking to one another Kris took the lead followed by Jill and Cate. 'This place seems to cause nothing but trouble.' The man continued as he led the Angels through the back of the club to the main room.

'What do you mean, Mr?' Jill asked.

'Sparks.' The short round man answered looking over his shoulder back to Jill.

'Mr. Sparks. What do you mean it's been nothing but trouble?' Jill asked again looking to Cate who had the same expression on her face as Jill wondering what was up with this guy and his attitude.

'Oh my God.' Both Jill and Cate whipped their heads round to Kris.

'What is it?' Jill asked rushing up to her sister's side taking a hold of her arm. 'Kris, honey, what is it?'

'I didn't realise...'

'Didn't realise what? Kris you're starting to scare me what's going on?' Jill pulled Kris round to face her.

'This is the club where Factor worked as Margo, where it all started.' Kris explained.

'Yeah where it all started and ended.' Mr. Sparks grumbled.

'Started and ended?' Cate asked looking to Sparks and then Kris confused.

'That sicko Factor worked here under the disguise of Margo, freak of a cross dresser. Murdered a woman in the parking lot and who knows who else!' Sparks sounded off as he stormed off to the back rooms the Angels guessed was his office. Cate joined Jill with Kris placing a supportive hand on Kris's shoulder.

'You ok?' Cate asked as she watched her friend look around the empty room taking a deep breath or two.

'Yeah, I just can't believe I didn't recognise or realise it sooner.' Kris said shaking her head a little.

'It's ok Kris, we've got a lot going on.' Jill offered trying to make her little sister more at ease.

'Thanks Jill but even so, I should have realised.'

'Look Jill and I haven't ever been here before so why don't you walk us through the place show us what used to be here, what happened here.' Cate looked out across the room gesturing to it with her arm outstretched. Nodding Kris took the lead moving to where the entrance of the club was explaining where everything used to be, the tables with their small lamps, the telephones, where the bar was everything. Jill and Cate followed after her envisioning everything as much as they could from Kris's description. After they had all looked around the main room they went back to where the dressing rooms and offices were, passing by Mr. Sparks office the Angels walked straight to Factor's dressing room. Jill opened the door to the small box room where a large mirror covered one wall with light bulbs all around it, layered with dust. Pictures Factor had put up on the mirror were still stuck there, movie and TV stars. The Angels looked around the room for anything that might help them but came up empty handed. Defeated with the room and the club the Angels took seats in the room hoping for some inspiration or a clue to jump out at them. Cate sat with her elbows rested on her knees her head held in her hands as she rubbed her temples. Jill rubbed Cate's shoulder as she watched her friend, feeling for her and what she must be going through, Jill would be beside herself if it was Kris that was taken.

'How you doing there slugger?' Jill asked with a small smile. Cate without looking up answered Jill taking a deep breath as she did.

'I think my painkillers are wearing off.'

'Sounds like it's time to leave.' Kris noted with the same concerned look on her face that Jill had. 'I'll go out to the car and call Charlie why don't you two check in with Sparks, see if he has any remaining files or information on Factor.' Kris suggested as she got up from her seat.

'Good idea, we'll be straight out.' Jill smiled to Kris as her little sister walked out of the room. Turning her attention back to Cate Jill smiled as she placed her hand around the back of Cate's neck rubbing it softly. 'Come on, let's see what Sparks has if anything.'

'Probably nothing.' Cate reasoned as she slowly stood up, the painkillers really were wearing off she could feel every ache and pain from the previous night. As they left the dressing room and headed for the office the two Angels heard an almighty explosion from the back parking lot where they had come in from, where they had parked their car. The sudden realisation hit both Angels at the same time as they began to pick up speed towards the back stage door.

'Kris.' Jill said scared as she and Cate ran out the back door to view a horrifying sight, the white and blue striped Cobra was engulfed in flames. 'KRIS!' Jill screamed darting forward to rush for the car being pulled back by Cate who had managed to grab her before she could get anywhere. 'Cate let go of me, I have to get to Kris!' Jill yelled struggling against Cate tears stinging at her eyes.

'No Jill it's too dangerous stay back!' Cate yelled back both yelling over the roar of the flames. Sparks burst out onto the loading bay where the two Angels were struggling with one another.

'What the hell's going on out...oh my God!' Sparks yelled himself seeing the inferno of the once gorgeous car. Cate spun her head round to face him.

'Call the emergency services, now!' Cate shouted at the short round man who quickly spun on his heel darting inside to make the call. Cate turned her attention back to restraining Jill just as she received an elbow from Jill to her ribs surprising Cate as she almost lost her grip on her friend.

'Cate let me go I have to get to her!' Jill cried the tear freely falling now.

'Jill stop, there's nothing we can do stop.' Cate pulled Jill back harder causing them both to stumble and fall backwards to the ground, Cate kept a tight hold of Jill still, not letting her get away from her. Jill looked to the car, her sister, her baby sister gone. Jill succumbed to Cate's restraint turning into Cate burying her head into her. Cate held her just as tightly as Jill cried screaming out for her sister. Sparks came back out on to the loading bay standing beside Cate as she held onto her friend.

'They're all on their way.' Sparks said feeling helpless and in shock, Cate freeing an arm from holding Jill reached in to her side jacket pocket, removed a business card.

'Could you call this number and ask Mr. Bosley to please get here straight away.' Sparks nodded as he looked down to the card turning back into the building. Cate returned her attention to Jill who continued to cry heartbreaking tears into her. Cate held her tightly as she watched the flames lick around the car, nothing could have survived that she thought just as the sirens closed in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Kelly sat quietly in the room Factor and Dana had locked her in, she could tell from the warmth in the room that it was day time even though it was still too dark in the room to be able to look at her watch to see what the time actually was. Kelly slid off the bed and stood up stretching out her body, she'd been sat for far too long. As she moved around the room slowly figuring out what was where she heard the bedroom door being unlocked, standing behind the wooden chair Kelly prepared herself for whatever might happen next. The door swung open allowing daylight to pour into the room Kelly was blinded for a few moments as her eyes adjusted to the sudden pour of light.

'We brought you some company.' Kelly heard Factor say followed by a heavy thud as they threw something into the room. She then heard footsteps as one of the men walked into the room. 'It is very dark in here.' Factor said pointing out the obvious. Kelly was startled when she heard the cracking and splintering of wood as Factor ripped away a plank of wood from the top of the window allowing light to come into the room not a great deal of it but enough to highlight features for Kelly to see what was in the room, she gasped as she turned round seeing what or rather who had been thrown into the room. 'We'll leave you two ladies alone.' Factor cheerily said as he stepped over Kris's lifeless body walking out of the room again locking the door again after him. Kelly rushed to her young friends side falling down to Kris's side rolling her over into her lap.

'Kris?' Kelly called out her name gently as she felt for a pulse and to her great relief found one, a strong one at that. Kelly continued to check Kris over for any injuries, Kris murmured as Kelly's fingers gingerly touched over the side of her head, turning Kris's head carefully Kelly could see why. Kris had obviously been knocked out with something hard, so much for the age-old use of chloroform. Kelly pulled Kris round as carefully as she could so she could sit back against the bed whilst holding onto Kris until she woke up. Kelly gently stroked Kris's hair, as she lay unconscious in her lap. Kelly kept an eye on her watch now being able to see and read it, watching how long Kris was out for, after a couple of hours and some encouragement from a scared Kelly, Kris began to stir. Raising her hand to her head where she had been struck Kris's eyes slowly began to open. 'Kris, that's it Kris come on, wake up now.' Kelly continued to encourage. Kris turned to the voice confused.

'Kelly?' Kris quietly called out.

'Yeah Kris it's me, easy now that's a pretty nasty bump you got to the side of your head.' Kelly explained gingerly touching the red and bruised area on the of Kris's head.

'Tell me about it.' Kris quipped as she began to sit up. 'Are you OK?' Kris asked as she wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck, Kelly held Kris tightly returning the embrace laughing lightly at her friends question.

'Am I all right? You're the one who was knocked out.'

'You're the one who was kidnapped.'

'Have you seen where you are with me?' Kelly asked breaking from Kris looking her in the eyes with a slight smile.

'Good point, oh my God!' Kris gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Kelly straight away looked to her young friend scared and concerned.

'What is it Kris?'

'Jill and Cate.' Kris began tears forming in her eyes.

'What about them?' Kelly asked holding Kris by her upper arms firmly.

'They have no idea I was taken.'

'I'm sure they would have figured it out by now honey.' Kelly said wiping the tears away from Kris's face.

'No you don't understand, I remember now, they took me at knifepoint threw me into their car then blew up my car. I rushed to get out of the car again when I thought I had a chance only to be rewarded with the zinger of a headache I now have. Jill will think I'm dead.' Kris began to sob.

'No she won't Cate will figure out, she will Kris, they both will believe in them they'll find us and we'll get out of here.' Kelly reassured pulling Kris into a tight hug gently rocking her as she cried scared tears, a few tears escaped from Kelly's eyes as well as things seemed to be getting deadlier for them.

Cate sat with Jill on the foot of the back of the ambulance watching the firemen extinguish the flames of the car. Cate had tried and failed to get Jill back into the club away from the sight of the car but defiant Jill wouldn't leave the scene, just kept her eyes locked on the burnt out car. The lead fire fighter came over to the two Angels beckoning Cate over to him. Squeezing Jill's forearm Cate stood up from the back of the ambulance.

'I'll be right back Jill.' Cate quietly said as she got up, Jill barely acknowledged her here eyes still locked on the car.

'Ma'am.' The fire fighter nodded to Cate.

'Please just call me Cate.' The Angels smiled as much as she could to the man as he removed his helmet. 'What have you found?' Cate asked all ready dreading the answer.

'Nothing.' The fire fighter answered, Cate looked up to him shocked.

'What do you mean nothing?' She asked trying to keep her voice down so not to add to Jill's heartache.

'The car was empty there is absolutely no sign that anyone was in that car when it exploded.' Cate opened her mouth to reply but no sound escaped from her she jumped slightly when she felt someone take a hold of her arm gently.

'Cate?' Cate turned to the husky voice of Bosley meeting his scared eyes.

'Kris wasn't in the car Bos.' Cate explained.

'You're sure?' Bosley asked the fire fighter.

'Positive.' He replied turning back to his crew when his name was called. 'Excuse me.' The fireman nodded to both Bosley and Cate as he turned and walked away from them.

'What the hell is going on?' Bosley asked scared and confused.

'Well for one it looks as though Factor has taken Kris but at least she's alive, come on we need to tell Jill, she's falling apart.' Cate explained as she rushed away from Bosley back to Jill who was still sat practically catatonic on the back of the ambulance. Cate knelt in front of Jill taking her hands. 'Jill, Jill look at me.' Cate calmly spoke to Jill. Jill turned her attention to Cate looking down to her with a tear stained face, tears still falling. 'Jill, Kris wasn't in the car, the car was empty.' Jill didn't move, didn't speak as Cate's voice filtered through Jill's jumbled mind. 'Did you hear me Jill, Kris is still alive.' Jill still didn't respond, Cate worried turned round looking to Bosley worried that Jill wasn't responding.

'Jill did you hear what Cate said? Kris is still out there honey, she's alive, she wasn't in the car when it exploded.' Bosley explained again. Jill stood up from the back of the ambulance beginning to walk closer to the remains of her car, Cate walking after her. Jill turned to Cate about to say something when she collapsed to the ground.

'Jill!' Cate rushed to Jill's side along with Bosley and a paramedic. The paramedic quickly checked her over.

'It's all right, she's just fainted.' The paramedic explained as his partner came over handing him smelling salts. Cracking open the packet the first paramedic with Jill waved the pack under Jill's nose, the effect was immediate as Jill came round swatting at the salts.

'It's all right Jill, calm down.' Cate reassured taking a hold of Jill so she didn't hit anyone.

'Cate.' Jill looked up to her friend for a moment before throwing her arms around her. 'She's alive.' Jill wept into Cate's shoulder. Cate helped Jill to her feet walking her slowly over to Bosley's car who followed after them. Getting into the driver's seat Bosley started the car and drove them all back to the office, Cate and Jill in the back seats with Jill never letting go of Cate for a second.

'How are you feeling now?' Kelly asked as Kris walked around a little in their room.

'Bit of a headache but I'm ok. What does Factor want Kelly and who is that other guy with all the voices?' Kris asked sitting next to Kelly on the side of the bed in the room.

'They want what all the bad guys who get out of jail want, revenge. The other man is Harry Dana. Jill, Bri and I tangled with him a few years back. He tried to blow up a cruise liner we were all on as we were investigating murders he had committed on board.'

'That would explain who the explosives expert is then.' Kris sighed. 'I think I remember Jill telling me about that case, the three of you had to disarm the bombs he had set right?'

'Right, not one our best cruises.' Kelly joked.

'When have we ever been on a good cruise?' Kris joked back, to which Kelly laughed a little nodding in agreement. Where ever Angels went, trouble was sure to follow. 'So what's the plan to get ourselves out of here?' Kris asked looking around the room.

'No idea, they're armed and insane they're not afraid to kill us in fact I think they relish the fact.' Kelly unhappily said just as the door unlocked and opened.

'Lunch time ladies, eat up we need you both to be at your best strength.' A pitched female voice said as she stepped into the room. 'We can't have you falling down malnourished now can we?' Margo laughed as she set trays of food down on the dresser by the door. Kelly leant back into Kris as she saw Margo enter and look at her with the same twisted smile she gave Kelly when they last met. Kris held Kelly protectively knowing how scared she was; after all she was scared herself. 'Now eat up like good pretty girls. The food is fresh we're not tricking you with the food or drink.' Margo noted as she walked back out of the room closing and locking the door again after her. Once she had left the room and the Angels heard her walk away down the hallway Kelly slowly moved away from Kris.

'You OK honey?' Kris asked placing a supportive hand to Kelly's back; Kelly twitched to the touch. 'Hey it's ok, we'll get out of here, Jill and Cate will be after us in no time.'

'How are they going to find us Kris?' Kelly sniffed as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Kris slid forward closer behind Kelly taking a hold of her shoulders.

'You know our sisters, they'll find us and they'll kick some serious ass to find us.' Kris smiled to which Kelly smiled and managed to laugh a little at, Kris was right their sisters would do some serious ass kicking to find them especially Cate, Kelly felt safer as she felt Kris lean her head to the back of her shoulder wrapping her arms around her.

'We'd best eat.' Kelly said tapping Kris's hands that were clasped around her waist.

'You think that's a good idea?'

'The food is wrapped, and if they wanted to poison us they would have done it by now.' Kelly reasoned as she got up to fetch the trays of food, deli sandwiches and cans of drink.

Jill was sat on one of the couches in the office her legs tucked up beside her, Bosley sat behind his desk dialling Charlie's number on the phone as Cate was behind the bar pouring everyone a drink.

'From one bar to another.' Cate smiled to herself thinking of her Nashville bar and her baby brother. Cate took Bosley's drink over to him which he nodded his appreciation as he spoke to Charlie before putting the call on to the speaker box.

'Jill, Caitlin are you both all right?' Charlie asked straight away the worry and concern evident in his voice. Cate walked over to Jill handing her, her drink as she sat with her.

'We're OK Charlie are nerves are shot, but we're ok.' Cate answered for them, which Jill smiled to in agreement.

'I got the report from the fire services, Jill it is official there was nobody in the car when it exploded, it was a terrifying diversion.'

'And now Factor and his partner have both Kelly and Kris.' Bosley pointed out.

'Any news on who his partner is Charlie?' Cate asked resting her glass free hand on Jill's knee.

'I have Caitlin yes. Jill does the name Harry Dana sound familiar to you?' Charlie asked.

'Certainly does Charlie, creepy freak of a man.' Jill said looking down to the drink in her hands before looking straight up again to Cate and then Bosley. 'Oh my God!' Jill exclaimed. 'The pair of them together, how did that happen?' Jill asked leaning forward slightly.

'Who is he?' Cate asked confused never hearing the name before.

'A psycho Cate, he murdered people on a cruise liner, nearly killed Kelly and tried to blow us all up on the ship!' Jill explained.

'But with the help of a bomb disposal expert Jill, Kelly and Bri all disarmed the bombs long enough to get them off the ship without harm to anyone.' Bosley explained to Cate. Cate nodded taking in the information.

'So Dana and Factor are partners, how did that happen?' Cate asked next to Charlie.

'They shared time together in the psych wing of the prison they got to know each other, I'm told they struck up quite a partnership whilst they were there together.' Charlie explained.

'Did they escape Charlie?' Jill asked.

'No Jill they were both released on account of their mental illness.'

'What!' Bosley, Cate and Jill chorused together.

'Charlie how is that even possible, Factor killed one woman and came damn near close to killing Kelly as well and Dana…' Bosley fired off.

'I know Bosley, I know but it was out of my hands it was the court and judges decision.' Charlie unhappily reported.

'So do we have any idea where they might be?' Cate asked keeping them on track to the case at hand.

'I'm waiting on some files Caitlin, they contain the background information on both Factor and Dana.'

'But don't we have that all ready Charlie?' Jill asked confused that Charlie would be waiting for information they all ready had.

'It's more in depth Jill, it will tell us more about their financial affairs and any property they may have.' Charlie explained to which Jill and the others silently nodded to. 'Actually it would probably speed things up if it was collected rather than waiting for a courier to deliver it.'

'Where are the files Charlie?' Cate asked standing up.

'City Hall.' Charlie answered as Cate picked up her bikers jacket and helmet where Kris had left them.

'On my way.' Cate said as she went for the door.

'Wait, Cate no. You can't go on your own, what if they take you next?' Jill reasonably questioned as she leant across the back of the couch.

'I'll be all right Jill and I won't hide from them. Look it won't take me long, I'll be back before you know it I promise.' Cate reassured smiling at Jill.

'Just make sure you are careful Caitlin, no unnecessary risks, not now.' Charlie warned.

'I won't Charlie.' Cate felt like she was answering to her father. 'Look I'll call when I get there and I'll call again just as I'm leaving. The package is waiting under your name right Charlie?'

'Right, now please just be careful.' Charlie pleaded.

'I will, I promise all of you I will be.' Cate waved as she left the office, she appreciated their concern but sometimes it was so claustrophobic. Putting on her helmet Cate swung her leg over her bike and started its engine peeling out from where it was parked by the curb straight on to City Hall.

Arriving at City Hall Cate parked her bike and walked up the several stone steps into the building straight to the pay phones. Pushing in a quarter Cate punched in the agency's number after a couple of rings Bosley picked up.

'Cate?'

'Yeah Bos it's me, I'm at City Hall all's fine I've just got to go and find the files Charlie asked for and then I'll call again and be back shortly after that.' Cate explained.

'All right Cate just …'

'Be careful I know Bos, I will be I promise.' Cate smiled down the phone before hanging up and going to the information desk, the lady behind which pointed to here Cate should go. Heading up to the floor indicated by the receptionist Cate collected the files Charlie had requested and started walking back down the corridor towards the elevators, the corridor was strangely quiet Cate noticed when her ears picked up the sound of another persons shoes as well as hers walking after her. Turning her head slightly Cate heard the footsteps quicken behind her. Stopping at the elevator Cate punched the button to call the elevator, the footsteps continued to get closer, stuffing the file into her jacket and zipping it tight she turned to the door beside the elevator marked stairs, pulling it open Cate began the decent down the stairs quickly. Once round the first two flights Cate heard the door slam open again after her and the stranger rush down after her. Picking up speed Cate rushed down further flights taking a moment to look up through open spiral of the stairs to see who was following her to no avail as her follower was still chasing and not letting up on their speed. Looking around Cate found a length of chain hanging from behind the door on the floor she was on, grabbing the short length of chain Cate wrapped it around her hand making her fist a little harder than it already was, rushing down a further two flights Cate stopped and backed herself into the shadows waiting for her stalker who soon appeared. A tall white man dressed in black jeans, a denim jacket, dark hair possibly black covered by a baseball cap. He stopped midway down the flight of stairs now not hearing Cate run down before him he looked around confused wondering where she had gone; he hadn't heard a door open and close.

'Looking for me?' Cate asked from the top of the stairs, the man, who was also wearing sunglasses Cate discovered once he turned to face her, began to rush towards Cate who in return launched herself at him throwing her body into him sending them both crashing down the unforgiving stone stairs. Cate knew it would hurt but rather a few bruises than being dead or kidnapped to join Kris and Kelly. The pair landed on the flat ground below the flight of stairs they were on the man beneath Cate, Cate pushed herself up off the man who quickly in return punched Cate in the face knocking her off of him and taking her by surprise. He quickly rolled to his side and picked himself up as Cate did the same shaking off the punch, as she turned to face the man he smiled a sickening smile as he pulled a knife from behind his back. 'Shiny.' Cate quipped as he lunged for her knife out. Cate jumped back out of the way as he moved forward with the motion of his attack, Cate brought her chain wrapped fist round and punched down in to the side of his face the force of which sent him down to the ground, Cate followed it with a kick to the ribs. As the man sprawled on the ground Cate began to run for the stairs again rushing down the flights, as she rounded her third flight Cate wondered how many there were before she was back on the ground floor before she could finish processing the thought the man jumped into Cate having caught up with her he slammed her into the wall at the bottom of the flight of stairs. Air rushed from her lungs as she fell down on to her back coughing and gasping for air trying to get her thoughts back in order she then felt the man sit on top of her pinning her down grabbing a hold of her hands and pinning them above her head. 'I really don't like it this rough with strangers you know.' Cate continued to quip, un-amused her assailant punched her hard in the ribs causing Cate again to cough hard and cry out in pain, he'd hit her right where she already had bruises from the night before he followed it with another punch now knowing that the area was already tender. Anger fuelled Cate's rage as she extended her right leg then swiftly managed to bring it up and kick the heel of her boot into his back making him fall forward in pain releasing his grip on Cate's hands giving her now the opportunity to push her hands into his chest and throw him off of her. Getting herself up Cate spotted what could now help her a great deal, ripping the fire extinguisher from its clip on the wall Cate lifted it above her head and threw it down on to the stalkers back with a loud cry and grunt he fell back flat on his face and didn't move. Cate stepped back leaning for a moment against the wall to grab a breath the thought had crossed her mind to go and see who it was under the sunglasses but isn't that the way everyone gets killed in a movie when they go and check on their killer, the killer quickly turns and attacks again. Rather than chance it Cate pulled open the door beside her and walked out onto whatever floor she was on and walked to the elevator which, with the only luck she had in that moment had just arrived. Getting in with a crowd of other people who looked at her strangely Cate went down to the ground floor and exited the Hall. Sitting on her bike Cate puller her bike mirror round to look at what state she was in after that tousle. Where she'd been slammed into the wall redness and grazing formed around the right side of her face and eye, that would explain what the people in the elevator were looking at, that and the small cut under her left eye where he had hit her.

'Terrific.' Cate said as she pulled on her crash helmet, which, stung like hell as it passed over her new injuries. Starting the bike up Cate pulled out from her parking spot and sped away back to the agency.

'She should have called by now or should be here by now!' Jill said on the verge of panic as she paced the office carpet.

'I'm sure everything's fine Jill, Cate will be here soon, she probably just got caught up with the people at City Hall and forgot to call again before leaving.' Bosley suggested trying to calm her.

'She better walk through those doors right now or…' As if by magic Cate entered into the office the file in one hand her helmet in the other. 'Where have you been?' Jill called out pointing her finger at Cate then seeing the injuries on her friends face rushed up to her carefully placing her hand to the side of Cate's face looking over the injuries. 'What happened to you?'

'I bumped into one of our bad guys or rather he threw me into a wall.' Cate explained as she put her helmet down onto one of the table behind the couch handing Bosley the file and finally sitting down on the couch Jill following her and sitting down beside her checking her over again more closely.

'I'm going to get the first aid kit and clean this up.' Jill said gently touching the red areas on the side of Cate's face making her wince slightly. 'Sorry.' Jill apologised to which Cate smiled. Jill jumped up from her seat and rushed out of the room. Cate sat forward as she took off her jacket slowly, her ribs flaring up with pain.

'What happened Cate?' Bosley asked as he watched the young woman, Jill entered back in to the room with a small bowl of water and the first aid kit just as Cate began to explain what had happened.

'I got the files Bos, headed back to the elevator heard someone following me and I seemed to be the only person except for my attacker to be getting on the elevator on the floor so I took the stairs, after a couple of flights I heard him following. I jumped him after a couple of flights and we fought, he pulled a knife, I thought I managed to get away from him when he threw me into a wall. I managed to get away from him again and hit him across the back with a fire extinguisher then got the hell out of the there.' Cate finished explaining as Jill cleaned the cut and grazes her face had collected from the scuffle.

'You didn't see who it was?' Bosley asked to which Cate gently shook her head.

'Nope, he was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses which amazingly stayed on throughout the fight.' Cate said with realisation.

'Well you won't need any stitches this time.' Jill said as she finished acting as nurse to Cate.

'Thanks.' Cate smiled then receive a slap across her shoulder. 'Ow, what was that for?' Cate cried looking to Jill surprised.

'I told you to be careful!' Jill shouted.

'And I was, I can't help it if the crazies aren't as careful!' Cate came back with rubbing her shoulder. Jill packed away the first aid kit and placed the small bowl of water onto the coffee table.

'Not funny Cate.' Jill scolded.

'So you have no idea if it was Factor or Dana that attacked you?' Bosley asked trying to stop an argument before it really began.

'No, not a clue maybe Factor this time.' Cate guessed.

'Why Factor?' Bosley questioned.

'Pulling a knife for one is something we know for sure about Factor and I think he was a little taller than Dana but I'm not sure.' Cate sighed moving her shoulder around after Jill had hit it keeping her eyes locked on Jill who then picked up the first aid kit and bowl and began heading out of the room, Cate sat for a moment then got up herself and followed after her.

'Play nice you two.' Bosley said like a father as he picked up his phone dialling Charlie's number. Cate threw him a dark look as she left the room after Jill through to the bathroom now at the back of the office since its refit. Cate was the first to speak.

'I didn't go looking for trouble Jill all I went for was the file. Whichever one of them it was who attacked me was waiting for us to get there and get the file, they're toying with us.' Cate explained leaning against the doorframe her arms folded across her chest. Jill listened to her as she put away the first aid kit and emptied the water from the small bowl. 'Jill.' Cate pressed her friend for a response, which, she got as Jill threw the bowl across the room just missing Cate's shoulder, the one Jill didn't hit.

'They've all ready taken Kris and Kelly, what would I have done if they had taken you as well? What?' Jill demanded as she shouted her frustration at Cate before walking backwards and sitting down onto the plush chair behind her covering her eyes with her hand trying to steady her ragged tear raged breathing. Sympathising with Jill Cate slowly approached her kneeling down in front of her taking Jill's free hand in hers.

'I'm sorry Jill I really am.'

'I just can't lose you as well right now Cate; I just don't think I could handle it. We still don't know for certain if Kris is alive or if she's been hurt.' Cate lowered her eyes away from Jill as she mentioned this. 'What is it?' Jill asked concerned, did Cate know something she wasn't telling her? 'Cate, what is it?'

'Whichever of the two crazies it was that attacked me I gave as good as I got, I really did.'

'Of course you did, I wouldn't expect anything less of you, and none of us would.'

'I know it's just that…' Cate trailed off as she rocked back on her feet sitting down on the bathroom floor on the cream rug that lay in the room.

'Just what?'

'I'm just worried what repercussions that may have on Kris or Kelly. I may have just sent a killer back to our sisters in a humiliated rage.' Cate looked up to Jill again and for the first time Jill saw fear in Cate's eyes, she couldn't think the last time she saw fear in her friend's eyes if ever. Reaching out to her Jill took hold of Cate's hand pulling her towards her Cate followed the pull on her hand to Jill who wrapped her arms around her tightly.

'We'll find our sisters and we'll get them home safe and sound, all of us.' Jill said determined that would be the truth of the matter.

'I hope so Jill I really do.' Cate quietly sighed as she returned the tight hug. A light rap at the open bathroom door caught the Angels attention as they turned to see Bosley in the doorway of the bathroom.

'We just received another package and I think we've found where they're holding Kris and Kelly.' Bosley explained. Jill and Cate looked to one another before quickly getting up and following Bosley out of the bathroom back to the main office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Kris paced the small room she and Kelly were locked in whilst Kelly slept. They had decided to take turns in getting some sleep so that they might stand some chance against Dana and factor. Kris stood looking down watching Kelly sleep, she looked pretty peaceful considering where they were, suddenly the door to the room burst open startling Kelly from her slumber she quickly jumped to her feet as Factor stormed into the room. He changed his appearance again, now he was wearing men's clothing, denim jacket, black jeans a baseball cap. Kelly quickly stood just in front of Kris protectively Factor was in a rage. He swiped the tray with empty cans and plates to the floor followed by shoving the chest of drawers slightly, Kelly walked backwards, pushing Kris back as she did moving away from Factor. He turned to face the Angels, they could both see the fury in his eyes as he rushed for Kelly grabbing a hold of her by her shirt he dragged her out of the room and slammed her into the wall opposite. Kelly cried out in pain as her back crashed against the plaster wall. Kris dashed out after them trying her best to pull Factor off of her best friend to be rewarded with a hard shove back from Factor, losing her footing Kris fell backward to the floor, returning his attention to Kelly Factor punched her in the stomach causing her to double over as the air rushed from her body, not allowing her to succumb to the blow Factor again slammed her back into the wall and backhanded her across the face this time he allowed her to fall to the floor. Factor turned about to grab Kelly again when Kris, who was still on the floor, kicked the heel of her boot into the side of Factors knee. Crying out in pain Factor fell into the wall his hand covering his throbbing knee straight away. Kris scrambled along the floor to Kelly grabbing her arm and pulling her along with her running away from Factor who still stood propped against the wall cursing at the Angels loudly.

'You might run Angels, but can't go anywhere in this place that we won't find you and cut your beating hearts out!' The Angels heard the threat as they rounded the hallway, this house was a lot bigger than either one had realised. Running to the end of the hallway they found a door, which to their relief was open. The door opened on to a flight of stair heading up, the Angels took to the stairs closing the door and locking it after them with the simple switch lock the door had on it.

'That won't hold them for long.' Kris noted as she flicked the lock. 'Especially in the mood Factor is in. What was that all about?' Kris asked as she and Kelly climbed the stairs.

'I'm not sure but I have a funny feeling from the bruising on his face that he's tried to take my sister and failed.' Kelly surmised with a slight smile at the thought of her baby sister kicking the hell out of Factor as he tried to attack her, he probably got the surprise of his life when she came back at him.

'Are you ok?' Kris asked as she followed after Kelly up the long set of stairs.

'I'm fine just adding those bruises to the last ones.' Kelly smiled over her shoulder to Kris as they came to the top of the stairs finding themselves in the large attic. 'Well if this covers the entire top of this house, we have a lot of places to go to, to keep them guessing.' Kelly thought out loud as she stood with her hands on her hips catching her breath, Kris stood beside her surveyed the space also.

'I would say so, let's just hope there's another way down from here.' Kris started walking ahead of Kelly looking for another entrance/ exit point.

'So, we now know for definite they have Kris with Kelly.' Bosley said as he handed Kris's wallet to Jill who opened it finding Kris' driving and detective license. Jill held the license in her hands tightly as she sat in one of the armchairs in front of Bosely's desk Cate sat on the arm of the chair placed her hand on Jill's shoulder squeezing it, Jill responded by leaning in to her friend taking all the support she could get right now.

'So where are they holding them then?' Cate asked as she moved to put her arm around Jill when she leant in to her.

'I looked through the file and speaking with Charlie we think they are here.' Bosley explained as he handed Cate the file opened to the page with a photo and address of a large stately home.

'Creepy.' Jill noted as she unclipped the photo taking a closer look at it.

'Very much so.' Bosley agreed.

'Why here though?' Cate asked not completely convinced yet that, that is where her family was being held.

'This old place is in the old part of town around the Hollywood Hills where all the old movie stars used to live and hide away from all the fans and their little bus trips.' Charlie explained knowing the house and area very well. 'It's large and secluded. The house hasn't been lived in for years, it used to belong to Dana's aunt she left it to him in her will having died a few years back now, right around the time he went to jail.'

'Does sound like the perfect place to take them away to.' Jill agreed.

'Yeah, well what's our move then?' Cate asked handing the file back to Bosley who took a seat on the arm of the couch.

'I want you both to head up there tonight, take them by surprise at night time.' Charlie explained.

'It is a big old place, I doubt they'll have many lights on if they don't want people to know they are there.' Cate theorised.

'Exactly Caitlin, without all the lights on you should be able to find away in without being detected.' Charlie continued to explain the plan. 'Now this won't be as easy as we think Angels, on some level they'll be expecting you to arrive, they know we have their files and that it won't take us long to find this out.'

'So even in the dark, we're still in the dark as to what to expect.' Jill said shaking her head not liking how this plan was forming.

'It's not a perfect plan Jill I know and there will only be the two of you heading in there. Bosley I want you to get on to the police and co-ordinate with them to get them there quickly and quietly, we don't want to give it all away to Factor and Dana, things will turn deadly if we're not very careful.'

'They all ready are Charlie.' Cate flatly said staring into the centre of the room focussing on nothing but the night ahead of them. 'All right then, if we're going to do this we'd better go home and get prepared.' Cate said turning to look at Jill who nodded in agreement.

'Be careful Angels, I want you all back here safe and sound and Dana and Factor back in jail.' Charlie said his authoritative voice mixed with fatherly emotion.

'We will Charlie.' Cate said as she stood holding her rib cage as she did, she had to remember to get painkillers once she got back to her home.

'I'll call you and let you know the plan with the police as soon as I've been in contact with them.' Bosley said as the Angels walked passed him on their way out of the office.

'Thanks Bos, hear from you later.' Jill smiled back to him as she followed after Cate. Once outside Cate stood beside her motorbike, hands on her hips thinking. 'What's up?' Jill asked stopping beside her.

'We don't have another car.' Cate informed her. Jill looked at the empty car parking spaces in front of them, only Cate's bike stood parked in her old parking spot.

'Damn.' Jill quietly said.

'Yep. Actually I have an idea, get on.' Cate instructed as she got on to her bike, Jill climbing on behind her. Starting the bike Cate pulled away from the agency and headed down the road but not in the direction of her home or Jill's beach house. After a twenty minute ride Cate pulled into the rear parking lot of Marcus's veterinary clinic.

'What are we doing here, Marcus is away with Julie isn't he?' Jill asked climbing off of the bike.

'He is but his car is here.' Cate smiled propping her bike on its stand she headed for the clinics back door opening it for Jill to enter first Cate followed after her.

'We're taking Marcus's car, I'm sure he'll really appreciate that.' Jill sarcastically said.

'He won't mind, trust me.' Cate smiled as she passed Jill in the hallway. The clinic was open but the workers all knew Cate and didn't flinch when she walked in through the back door. Cate walked into the reception area up behind a little woman sat on a tall chair. 'Hi Daisy.' Daisy spun round in her seat-delighted surprise plastered across her face.

'Cate you're back again!' Daisy cried out as she flung her arms around Cate's neck. Cate happily returned the greeting even if it did hurt a little; it was nice to get a happy greeting.

'Daisy this is a good friend of mine, Jill Munroe.' Cate introduced, Jill held her hand out to Daisy who warmly accepted it shaking hands with Jill.

'Pleasure to meet you.' Daisy beamed.

'Daisy, I need the keys to Marcus's car.' Cate explained getting to the point.

'Well Marcus isn't here honey.' Daisy explained her face dropping a little.

'I know that he's off somewhere with Julie having fun but we're in a bind and need a car.' Cate explained without explaining too much.

'Well I should think they are where he normally keeps them in his office.' Daisy reasoned out loud. Cate smiled hugging Daisy again.

'Thanks Daisy you're a gem.'

'Make sure you get back here and visit with me before you leave.' Daisy said as she squeezed Cate tight.

'I'll do my very best, I promise.' Cate smiled as she left Daisy to deal with a patient who had just arrived.

'She seems nice.' Jill smiled as she followed after Cate again back to Marcus's office. Cate smiled back to her knocking on the door to the office. A female voice called them to come in, opening the door Cate entered followed by Jill.

'Cate, so good to see you again.' Tasha greeted sat behind her desk with a wide smile as Cate walked in.

'Hi Tasha, how are you?' Cate asked remembering their first and last meeting very well.

'I'm great thanks, better for seeing you today, who's your friend?' Tasha asked her attention flitting to Jill, Cate smirked to herself as she introduced Jill.

'This is a close friend of mine Jill Munroe.'

'Nice to meet you.' Jill smiled nodding to Tasha from the other side of the desk.

'I'm looking for Marcus's car keys, we need to borrow his car.' Cate explained want to move on. Tasha with sudden realisation where the keys were kept opened the top centre drawer of the desk and pulled out the keys tossing them to Cate.

'There you go you need anything else?' Tasha asked propping her chin on her hand as she leant across her desk.

'That's all thanks just Marcus's car, we'll bring it back when we're done thanks.' Cate waved exiting the room Jill doing the same. As the Angels walked down the hallway to the back door Cate handed Jill the car keys. 'Here you take the car, I'll take my bike back home.' Jill took the keys with a quizzical look on her face. 'What?' Cate asked as they walked outside.

'Did I just pick up on a vibe from her?' Jill asked.

'If you did I don't need to know about it right now.' Cate smiled as she walked round to the garage where Marcus stored his car. Jill perplexed by that answer shook her head deciding to let it drop for now. 'Here's his car.' Cate said as she opened the garage door revealing a red Mustang car with white stripes flowing down the middle of the cars body.

'Nice.' Jill noted as her eyes widened moving forward to the car allowing her hand to run along its line as she reached the driver's side door opening it and getting in. Turning the engine on the car roared to life.

'Well that's subtle.' Cate laughed as Jill revved the engine before putting it into reverse and backing out of the garage.

'So I'll pick you up in say an hour?' Jill asked as she stopped the car beside Cate.

'Yeah an hour, try not to get carried away with the car, you scratch it you bought it!' Cate teased with a wink as Jill beamed a smile back to her, it was the first real smile Cate had seen from Jill since Kris had been taken. Jill waved to Cate as she continued to drive out onto the road heading off towards the beach house. Mounting her bike Cate put on her helmet and followed Jill's lead heading off to her home to get ready for the rescue operation that lay ahead of them.

Kris and Kelly carefully and quietly continued their way across the expanse attic of the old house.

'I can't believe how huge it is up here!' Kris said to Kelly as she followed after her. 'How are your ribs?' Kris had noticed Kelly place her hand to her side a few times now as they moved along ducking down every once in a while for a low beam.

'They're ok Kris, just a little soar, honestly they're fine.' Kelly lied, her ribs were screaming at her to stop and take a rest but Kelly was stubborn and wanted out of this hell house and away from Factor and Dana as soon as possible. All of a sudden both Angels heard a crackling in the air.

'What's that?' Kris asked looking around the attic; her question was soon answered as a voice crackled through the air.

'Well ladies it would seem you have decided to start the game a little earlier than we had hoped.' Factor's voice as Margo came through sending shivers down Kelly's spine. 'Watch your step ladies you know what they say about that next step.' Margo's voice clicked off again as quickly as it came on.

'What do you suppose that was all about?' Kris asked watching Kelly's steps so she could follow them.

'I have no ide...' Kelly couldn't finish what she was saying as the floor boards beneath her feet gave way and she with Kris behind her fell through without even the time to scream.

'You ready to go?' Jill asked as Cate let her into her house.

'Just about, throw my boots on and we're good to go any word from Bosley?' Cate sat down on her couch pulling her cowboy boots on.

'He's gathering the troops as he said he would, everything is to go ahead as planned.' Jill explained as she watched her friend. Cate stood up as she put on her jacket looking Jill in the eyes determined Cate nodded.

'Let's go get our sisters.' Jill turned and opened the front door walking out ahead of Cate. Cate followed as she passed the small table by her front door she noticed a photograph, picking it up she smiled slightly. It was the candid shot of her and Kelly, neither one paying attention to the camera just laughing with one another, enjoying the moment. Cate slipped the photo into her inside jacket pocket as she walked out of her house shutting the door behind her she took a deep breath and joined Jill in the red and white striped Mustang.

'You ok?' Jill asked concerned noticing the distant look in Cate's eyes. Turning to Jill Cate smiled back to her.

'As can be expected, let's get going.' Jill nodded putting the car into reverse she backed out of Cate's drive and drove off to the Hollywood Hills and Dana's house.

'Kris, you ok?' Kelly reached across to Kris who lay at arm's length from her.

'I think so, ah!' Kris cried in pain as she moved her legs to get up. Kelly got up as quickly as she could to help her young friend.

'Hold on Kris, let me help.' Kelly moved across to Kris slowly on her knees seeing what the problem was straight away, the floor boards had been weakened by being cut, waiting for someone to walk across them now several of the boards lay across Kris's legs. Kelly looked up to where they fell from, they were both lucky to have landed and not be in any seriously injured condition. Kelly pushed the floor boards away from Kris's leg's once moved Kris was able to turn herself over having landed on her front. 'Better?' Kelly asked as Kris started to move around.

'A little.' Kris winced as she moved her left leg.

'What is it?' Kelly asked taking a hold of Kris's leg gently.

'My knee.' Kris answered breathing in sharply as Kelly ran her hand over it. 'I think it's dislocated. I did it once before surfing, total wipe-out hurt like hell, this feels exactly the same.' Kris winced; Kelly looked to her concerned with this kind of injury they'd be slowed down considerably. 'Ever popped a knee back into joint before?' Kris asked with a slight smile, Kelly's eyes widened at the question 'I'll talk you through it.'

Jill and Cate drove to the Hills in silence as they approached the private road that led to Dana's house Jill slowed down.

'I think we ought to leave the car parked out of sight down here, walk up to the house.' Jill suggested.

'Good plan, plus it's less likely we'll damage Marcus's car that way.' Cate joked trying to relax the mood a little.

'Also true.' Jill agreed as she slowly drove the car off of the road and out of sight behind bushes. Getting out of the car the Angels looked up to the house on the hill. 'Creepy, very creepy.' Jill said as she stood beside Cate.

'Yep. Come on, let's get them out of there.' Cate said as she led the way up the grassy hill towards the old creepy house.

Kris managed to stifle her scream of pain as much as she could as Kelly reset her knee again.

'Are you sure you're going to be able to walk on this, run even?' Kelly asked watching as Kris moved her leg around.

'Don't have a lot of choice really, I'll manage Kel, we'll get through this and hopefully our sisters will be here to help us soon.' Kris smiled taking a hold of Kelly's hand tightly as she helped her to her feet. Kris moved slowly at first moving her knee around as she began to walk it hurt like hell but she managed, she had to. 'OK, let's find our way out of here.' Kris said determined as she turned to Kelly who watched her worried. 'I'll be OK Kel, come on we have to move before Factor or Dana find us.' Just as Kris finished speaking the Angels heard a rattling to one end of the room, that was when they noticed there were two doors to the room they were in. Kris grabbed a hold of Kelly's sleeve pulling her towards her as she made her way for the other door. 'Come on!' Kris called getting to the door Kris turned the door handle her small prayer answered as the door opened freely allowing the Angels to dash into the hallway before their pursuers got through the other door.

Jill and Cate continued their trek to the house walking through long grass and bramble bushes, the thorns of which caught on their jean legs. Jill stumbled to the ground as her feet got tangled in the undergrowth of a bramble bush cursing as she fell Cate tried not to laugh as she helped her friend back to her feet.

'You all right?' Cate smiled still trying not to laugh as Jill brushed off some of the dirt that now found itself on her clothes.

'Fine.' Jill grumbled moving on. Cate laughed a little as she followed after. 'Big place.' Jill noted as she stopped just in front of Cate looking up at the large house. 'Wonder where they're holding Kris and Kelly?' Suddenly a loud shot rang out both Jill and Cate threw themselves down to the ground as their instincts took over.

'I don't think that shot was fired out here.' Cate said as she looked up from the ground back to looking at the house, another shot rang out, Cate pushed herself back up to her feet her ribcage didn't appreciate the move but Cate ignored them as she headed faster towards the house Jill right beside her as they began to run.

'Not exactly covert.' Jill huffed as she ran keeping up with Cate.

'True, but we'll get there faster.' Cate replied keeping her focus on the house. Reaching it Cate and Jill headed around the back finding the best possible way in for the pair of them. 'Back door?' Cate asked looking to it and then Jill.

'Well better than breaking through a window or trying to get through from the basement.' Jill concluded as she pulled back the screen door which creaked as she did. 'Not exactly quiet though.'

'They knew we'd be coming sooner or later.' Cate pointed out as Jill tried the back door, which, to their worried surprise opened straight away. 'I guess crazies don't believe in security.' Cate quipped.

'Well they have been locked up for a while between them, guess they like the idea of freedom and unlocked doors.' Jill suggested.

'May be, come on.' Cate walked passed Jill into the dark kitchen, no lights on not that Cate would turn them on if they did work, opening her jacket Cate fished into her inside jacket pocket and produced a small torch, turning it on the beam was strong to show them their way around with ease, Jill did the same taking the same styled slim lined torch from her pocket, both Angels took their hand guns from where they had them concealed. 'Shall we?' Cate asked turning to Jill knowing the only answer.

'Let's go find them.' Jill said determined taking the lead passed Cate and on into the house. 'I think we'd better stick together.'

'I'm not about to disagree with that.' Cate agreed watching Jill's back as they slowly moved through the ground floor of the house.

'We wondered when you might join us ladies.' An eerie voice sailed through the air. 'Having the four of you here is far more fun for the game than just two, now the game will last a little longer.'

'Dana.' Jill said knowingly. 'Always was good with the creepy theatrical voices.' Jill remembered only too well, Cate nodded silently as she watched intently their surroundings, her ears pricked to every sound as they slowly walked on.

'Don't let him get to you Jill that's what he wants, to put you off, he'll probably mention something about Kris or Kelly to distract us. Remember it's all a game to them.'

'Not us though.' Jill reasoned.

'No, not to us but we can't afford to lose our cool.' Jill nodded in agreement. A high pitched strain sounded through the entrance hall the Angels now stood central in, Cate looked up as did Jill, they both heard the twanging split of wires breaking, the chandelier above them began to drop gathering speed as it fell both Angels stood without movement watching as the spectacular light display fell, coming out of the trance Cate threw herself in to Jill knocking them both to the ground and away from the chandelier as a split second after they had moved it hit the ground glass splintering, shattering everywhere across the ground, the noise it made as it hit the ground echoed throughout the house. Cate lay across Jill protecting them both from the flying glass as best she could, once the dust had settled Cate moved into a kneeling position, coughing the dust from her lungs.

'Jill you all right?' Cate placed a supportive hand on Jill's shoulder as she picked herself up like Cate to a kneeling position.

'Fine thanks, at least we know we're definitely in the right place.' Jill and Cate both helped each other as they rose to their feet.

'Yeah, that's one way to look at it.' Cate smiled slightly as she looked around her eyes resting on the winding staircase. 'Let's get to their level.' She nodded to the stairs Jill following her gaze and agreeing. As they began their way up the stairs they both stopped in their tracks as someone screamed.

'Kris!' Jill called out running ahead of Cate, forgetting everything else and just thinking about getting to her baby sister.

'Jill wait!' Cate called after her but Jill was deaf to her calls her mind was set, she was heading for that scream, her sister needed her now. Cate chased after Jill but had somehow managed to lose her from the top of the stairs; the house was so big she wasn't sure which way Jill had gone. Picking a direction Cate went left and moved swiftly but carefully onwards. She walked through the hallway trying doors as she passed them, most were locked and the ones that weren't the rooms were bare, not even a bed or chair in them. Cate came upon a room that the door was all ready open when she approached it, carefully walking in gun first Cate checked the room, a bed this time and a chair, it was dark even with a glimpse of the moonlit sky outside coming through, looking to the floor Cate saw the remains of a tray with sandwich packaging and drink cans strewn across the floor. 'So this is where you were held.' Cate said quietly to herself.

'Them, you whoever else we chose out of you to take.' Dana said as he stood in the doorway of the room twisting a policeman's nightstick in his hands. Cate turned to look at him the moonlight glinted the whites of his eyes and his teeth as he smiled sickeningly at Cate. Cate holstered her gun again at the small of her back.

'All right crazy, round two, let's go.' Cate beckoned the man over whilst pulling up her guard. Dana came into the room shutting the door after him, only the small amount of light from the top of the boarded window lighting the room.

'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little confused.' Dana spoke up as he moved around the room; Cate could hear the swish of the nightstick as he spun it through the air.

'Whatever you have to tell yourself crazy.' Cate tormented wanting to push Dana to break, she didn't have to wait long as he jumped across the room at her. Cate had positioned herself in front of the boarded window, Dana could see her silhouette against it. As he charged forward Cate waited until the last moment to move ducking down and throwing herself to the floor away from him as he crashed into the boarded window causing the boards to break and crash through the old window, just what Cate wanted, letting some light into the room. 'Just what I needed thanks.' Cate joked as she stood up now behind Dana who turned angry and surprised, Cate threw a fast punch to his face sending him crashing back in to the window again making the broken wood in the window open up further, Cate followed the punch with another to his stomach, as Dana doubled over from the punch Cate brought her knee up to his mouth then her elbow down on to his back, Dana fell to the floor, groaning in pain. 'It's true what they say Dana, pay back really is a bitch.' Cate tormented as she kicked him in the ribs returning the favour from their first scuffle. Dana coughed and wheezed as he tried to refill his lungs after having the air kicked out of them. He stretched his hand out in front of him and found what he was looking for; wrapping his hand around the nightstick he swiftly brought it round cracking it into Cate's left ankle. Crying out in pain Cate stumbled back away from Dana who took the opportunity to get to his feet.

'My turn, round three, that would be the bell.' Dana said pointing with the nightstick to Cate's now throbbing ankle in an instant and before she could ready herself for the hit Dana hit Cate hard with the nightstick across her side, smashing it into her arm, the force rippling through her entire side and back knocking Cate to one side although she managed to stay standing. Dana followed it with another forceful hit to her stomach making Cate double over Dana grabbed a hold of her side and rammed Cate into the door, the handle of which jammed into Cate's side making her cry out in frustrated pain. Cate retaliated by grabbing the nightstick when Dana next attacked with, twisting his arm out to one side Cate brought her right fist round smashing Dana in the face knocking him off balance. Cate moved forward to attack again but was surprised by Dana's quick recovery as he rushed her into the door again this time the door gave way under the weight of both of them as the wood splintered and the pair crashed through it to the floor of the hallway the other side of the old door. They both lay still for a split second until Cate brought her knee up to Dana's family jewels, he bolted up with pain giving Cate the perfect opportunity to punch him hard and fast in the face again once with the right fist then again with the left, Dana fell to the side, out cold. Breathing a sigh of relief Cate pushed him off of her and got herself up to her feet, her ankle weakened under her causing Cate to stumble into the wall angrily crying out in pain.

'Damn it!' Cate cursed so angered by the injury she used her good foot and leg to kick the unconscious Dana in the ribs before carrying on limping, to find the other Angels, the sooner they were out of here the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Kris ducked round the corner of the hallway she was rushing through as Factor fired another shot at her. The bullet flew through the thin wall causing splinters of plaster to graze passed her face, the surprise and closeness of the bullet made Kris scream, Factor had caught her and Kelly by surprise just as they came out of the room they had fallen into and ran out of down the hallway Factor appeared at the other end brandishing his gun and began to fire. Kris pushed Kelly through the opened door of a room nearest to them, she tried to join her but Factor fired off another bullet stopping her and forcing her to take cover where she was now. Kelly and Kris had both heard the loud crash coming from what they guessed was the entrance hall perhaps the dining room; it was definitely glass shattering from a height, a chandelier.

Kelly stood by the side of the doorframe carefully looking round for Kris and Factor, another gunshot fired and Kelly spun back against the wall. She heard Kris scream. That was it Kelly had to help her, had to find away over to her friend.

'Kris!' Kelly heard a familiar voice shout out.

'Jill?' Kelly whispered to herself, could it really be, that meant if she was here then Cate had to be. Kelly felt a new rush of strength and positivity through her.

'Another pretty girl to join the party.' Kelly heard Margo say. 'What fun!' Kelly heard Margo's heels clatter with speed on the wooden floor of the hallway away from her and Kris's position. Kelly took a chance and looked round the door frame to where Margo was, now there was just empty space, leaving the sanctuary of the room Kelly made her way across the hallway to Kris finding her sat on the floor doing her best to stay calm, Kelly reached down to her gently.

'Kris?' Kelly lightly touched her shoulder causing Kris to jump. 'It's all right Kris it's just me.' Kelly quickly explained as she held Kris's shoulder tightly. Kris looked up to her friend with relief, taking a hold of Kelly's arm as leverage she pulled herself up to stand. 'Are you all right?' Kelly asked looking her over for any visible signs of a bullet wound.

'I'm fine Kel, just a little shook up; one of those bullets went straight passed my face.' Kris explained wiping her brow with the palm of her hand. Kelly could see the light grazing where the plaster of the wall had burst passed Kris's face. 'Was it me or did I hear...'

'Jill.' Kelly finished before Kris could. 'Come on Margo has gone hunting for her.' Kelly said taking a hold of Kris's hand her face turned to worry as Kelly spoke. 'It'll be all right Kris, come on.' Kelly reassured with a smile, the thought of Jill and Cate with them in the house empowered her somehow, they weren't alone, she wasn't alone her sister was here now together they'd end this.

Jill ran through the hallway hearing the echo of Kris's scream run through her mind, she turned for an instant looking for Cate only then realising she had done exactly what they had agreed not to, they had separated. Jill cursed to herself at having run off but she knew Cate can handle herself, it was really Dana and Factor who should beware, but they were crazy, Jill didn't want to forget that, this made them far more dangerous than the usual bad guys they have to deal with. Jill stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the gunfire again waiting for a moment she gauged where the shot had come from and ran towards it she stopped again when she heard heavy excited breathing coming towards her and the sound of heels clattering on the wooden floor, Jill looked around for somewhere to hide, spotting a closed door Jill rushed to it, the door opened and Jill rushed through a few steps then stopped short as she found the floor was missing beneath her, she could see the room below her, the library. Floor boards hung down from the gaping hole in the floor, still attached barely to their struts underneath them. Jill swung her arms to balance herself after the short stop, stopping herself from falling through. Jill stood by the edge panting, wiping her brow she took a deep breath and breathed out again relieved to still be standing.

'Pretty Angel taking a dive?' Margo said with glee as she stood in the doorway looking at Jill with a twisted smile. Jill slowly turned; she noticed the revolver as the moonlight glinted across it, she felt her balance falter as her heel found nothing under it to support her. Margo put the gun in her pocket and pulled from the same pocket her switch blade, flicking open the knife she walked towards Jill painfully slowly, Jill had no where to go and knew that either way this would not end well. 'Come to me pretty girl, we can play a game.' Margo tormented the blade pointed out towards Jill; she waved it every once in a while from side to side Jill looked around trying to find a way out, away from Margo and her knife, there was no way out and no one to help. Margo lunged for Jill who dodged the blade but at the expense of her own balance, Jill began to teeter backwards about to fall when Margo took hold of her arm. 'Not yet pretty girl, not yet.' Margo continued to torment waving the knife in front of Jill's face. Jill snapped she pushed herself forward and took hold of Margo's arm that held the knife they struggled as Jill got some ground back, both feet on solid ground. Jill fought hard to get the knife from Margo's grip but to no avail, Margo laughed at Jill's effort which infuriated Jill further, she pushed harder against Margo, she noticed the change in Margo's look, her eyes darkened as she backhanded Jill across her face sending Jill spinning to the floor, dangerously close to the hole in the floor again. Margo grabbed a hold of Jill's leg closest to her and pulled her around so that Jill's head was closest to the holes edge. Margo straddled Jill still with the knife in her hand, an expression of gleeful delight, Jill struggled under Margo's weight when Jill remembered that Margo was in fact Factor a man whose weight was much heavier than her own it was hard to move from under him. 'Hush now pretty one, this won't take long.' Margo said in a sickening lilt as she trailed her index finger down Jill's cheek; Jill squirmed again under her trying to get away.

'No it really won't you utter FREAK!' Cate yelled as she ran and kicked Margo solidly in the face knocking her off of Jill also knocking her wig off revealing again Factor's true self. Factor screamed with anger as he got himself up again, Jill looked around in disbelief that Cate had arrived when she did then watched as her friend fell back in obvious pain, Cate had just kicked Margo with her all ready bad leg, the one Dana had smashed the ankle of earlier. Jill began to get up to help her not paying attention to Factor who also spun quickly to face off with Cate. Seeing Jill in his way he shoved her harshly aside as he went for Cate, Jill, all ready off balance as she was getting up, fell back again this time falling over the edge of the hole, she let out a scream as she fell grasping for something to hold on to. 'Jill!' Cate called out as Factor slammed into her knocking them both to the ground, he punched Cate as they landed on the ground hard in the side of her face, Cate took the hit and the one that followed and in response used the side of her fist to hit Factor as hard as she could on the side of his head boxing his ear, the pain rushed through Factor as he clasped the side of his head.

'Cate!' Jill cried hanging from the struts that held the floor in place, losing her grip.

'Hang on!' Cate cried out as she continued to fight Factor off of her, Factor looked for his knife but couldn't find it anywhere near him. Factor held Cate down by her throat tightening his grip, Cate squirmed underneath him doing all she could think of to get out from under him and get to Jill, she couldn't even get to her gun, but she noticed the heavy object weighing down his cardigan pocket slipping her hand into it she found the revolver, wrapping her hand around it she pulled the gun from his pocket and smacked Factor in the head with it, the surprise and force of the attack knocked Factor off of Cate to the floor to the side of her, Cate rolled away levelling the gun to him, cocking the hammer back. Factor looked up to her and laughed, Cate tilted her head to the side not understanding his merriment just as she heard wood splinter and creak, whatever piece Jill was hanging onto, it was giving. Cate took a chance glimpse over to where Jill was by the time she looked back again Factor had disappeared. Annoyed but at the same time relieved Cate rushed round to where Jill had fallen through the hole in the floor, laying down on to her front Cate held her right hand and arm out Jill. 'You see, this is why we don't split up.' Cate pointed out as Jill slapped her hand onto Cate's arm clamping on hard to it, Cate strained as she took Jill's weight realising that she had offered Jill the wrong arm, ever since being shot in the shoulder this arm was weaker than it once was, especially when she was tired.

'You ok?' Jill asked seeing the obvious strain and pain in Cate's eyes. Cate chose to ignore the question as she began to pull Jill back up again, just as Jill got closer to the edge more floor boards began to break and splinter under Cate.

'Terrific.' Cate tensed up as she tried with all of her might to get Jill out of danger, more splintering was heard then breaking. Cate flung her left arm out to her side trying to find some kind of anchor to help pull Jill up but found nothing, trying not to panic Cate continued to pull, Jill doing everything she could to help but every piece of floor board Jill grabbed onto to help pull her up snapped away from her causing her to swing out slightly away from Cate causing her shoulder to burn with pain. 'Jill hold on tighter, you're slipping.' Cate ordered through clenched teeth almost.

'I'm trying to but it's getting harder.' They were both tired and Jill found herself losing her grip around Cate's arm, she had slipped from Cate's upper arm down to her forearm encroaching onto Cate's wrist. Then Jill slipped to Cate's hand, Jill screamed as the slip caused her entire body to drop slightly Cate held fast to her still trying to find an anchor beside her. Jill's grip was weakening and Cate could feel it.

'Jill.' Cate said pulling again when she felt someone crash down beside her placing their hand on to her back as another hand and arm shot down to grab Jill. Kelly. Cate smiled as with Kelly's help they pulled Jill up, Kris was there to grab her sister around her waist as she clambered over Cate and Kelly.

'Gotch ya.' Kris said as Jill fell into her arms the pair of them laid out on the floor. Cate and Kelly sat on their knees for a moment taking a breath looking round to the Munroe sisters who held on to each other tightly. Kelly stood up wanting to get her and her sister away from the edge of the unstable hole, offering a hand to Cate to help her up which Cate gladly accepted. As she stood Cate stumbled slightly forward as her ankle protested against the manoeuvre. Kelly caught her and steadied her.

'You ok?' Kelly asked worried holding tightly to Cate moving them away from danger.

'I am now.' Cate replied grabbing her sister pulling her tightly into a hug, Kelly responded holding Cate just as tightly back.

'Typical.' Jill started. 'We come out here to save you two and you end up saving us!' Jill smiled as she held on to Kris.

'Nothing unusual there.' Kris quipped to which Jill nudged her slightly.

'Are you ok?' Cate asked standing beside Kelly her hand on her shoulder for support.

'We're fine, we did fall through some floor boards but we'll be ok.' Kris smiled to Kelly.

'Sure we're ok, Kris dislocated her knee from the fall and I got some extra bruises from Factor and the drop but we are ok, much better now that you're both here with us.' Jill looked to Kris worried to which Kris shook off.

'I'm fine Jill, Kelly re-set my knee, just like when I hurt it surfing, remember?'

'Yeah I remember I also remember what pain you were in afterwards, the sooner we get out of here the better.' Jill said determined.

'I agree with that.' Cate said as she rubbed and moved her shoulder around loosening it after having been holding Jill for so long alone. Kelly watched her worried running her hand across her sister's shoulder then her face seeing the grazing and bruising as much as she could in the light. 'I'm all right Kel.' Cate reassured.

'What's with the ankle the kiddo?' Jill asked might as well as they were running down their injuries.

'Dana smacked a nightstick into it, it's not broken I can tell you that much but it hurts like hell.'

'I'll bet.' Kris winced. 'Well we can't stay here; we need to get out of here. Where's Bosley?'

'Getting us back up and having them put into place.' Cate explained.

'Good, well let's start making our way out.' Kelly directed taking the lead. 'Are you going to be all right to walk?' Kelly asked to which both Kris and Cate answered.

'Fine, let's go.' Kelly shook her head smirking, so much alike, she thought. They exited the room they were in and slowly started their way down the hallway. 'Are you armed?' Kelly asked her sister.

'Yeah I am.' Cate indicated to where her gun was at the small of her back. 'Here take this.' Cate handed Kelly Factor's revolver. 'I haven't checked to see what ammo is in it though.' Kelly flipped out the bullet carousel and checked.

'There's enough.' Kelly nodded flicking the revolver back and slipping it into the waist of her jeans.

'Ladies and Angels alike lend me your ears, don't worry I'll collect them later.' Dana's voice sailed through the air followed by his twisted laugh. 'You haven't won Angels; you still have to find your way out of this fun house! Be careful which door you chose Angels, it could be explosive!' Dana's laugh again cackled throughout the house.

'I'll take it from that the house is wired.' Jill deduced.

'I would say so; remember Dana was the explosive expert.' Kelly replied looking back to Jill over her shoulder. The Angels came to the staircase and slowly began their decent back to the ground floor; halfway down them they all heard a click.

'That can't be good.' Cate noted just as a small explosion went off at the top of the staircase causing the top to break away, like a domino effect the flight of stairs began to break away as it broke down from its own weight. 'Run!' Cate called out as she and the others all rushed down the stairs then all jumping to clear the last lot as debris fell from the wall that the stairs were adjoined to. The Angels lay still whilst the dust dispersed. 'Everyone all right?' Cate coughed picking herself up again to her knees as she had done after the chandelier had fallen.

'I'd be better if Jill hadn't of landed on me.' Kelly mumbled from under Jill who began to get up off of her friend.

'Well I needed something soft to land on.'

'Cute Jill, real cute.' Kelly came back with unimpressed.

'So pleased you have managed to keep your sense of humour ladies.' Factor called out from the end of the hallway to the side of where the Angels had fallen. The Angels were about to respond when they were all interrupted.

'Paul Factor, Harry Dana this is the police you are surrounded! Come out with your hands raised above head and surrender or we will be forced to enter.' A booming male voice shouted through a blow horn. All the Angels and Factor looked to the side of the house where the voice had come from with disbelief.

'Did he seriously just say that?' Kris asked her fellow Angels who looked as surprised as she did.

'Get away from the front door.' Kelly ordered as she watched Factor's reaction as he laughed, being able to watch the police as they ran up to the front of the house prepared to enter.

'This is your last warning, come out now or we will enter!' The booming voice called again.

'Come on move it!' Kelly cried pulling Cate up by her arm and pulling her along, Factor watched them as they all began to run in his direction, he slowly backed up still laughing, as the police reached the front entrance way they triggered the explosives, the entire front entrance exploded, rubble, glass and wood flew in all directions some into the house some out of it. Flames began to grow as the timber of the house caught alight.

'We have to find a way out of here.' Jill coughed over the smoke that was beginning to build.

'Don't you get it Angels, you silly pretty girls, there is no way out! Every conceivable way out is wired to blow with the first attempt of someone trying to enter or exit the house.' Factor threw his head back and laughed at the Angels he lowered his head again and raised it slowly looking at the Angels in particular Kelly from under his eyebrows. 'That's why it's our funhouse you see.' Factor raised a gun, none of the Angels had seen until now and none of them had the time to react as he fired it then ran off having hit the target he wanted.

Kelly gasped as the bullet hit her, the fast burn of the small lump of metal charging through her. She fell back through Jill and Cate to the floor, Cate spun and dropped to the floor next to her sister, it had all happened so fast she had no time to pull her sister away to some how block her from it. Cate threw her hands over the now heavily bleeding wound; blood seeped through Cate's fingers as she applied pressure, Kelly cried out in pain.

'I'm sorry honey but I have to apply pressure.' Cate gently said as she placed a hand to Kelly's head trying to soothe her as best she could. Blood continued to ooze.

'Here Cate.' Kris caught Cate's attention handing her the cloth covering from the table not far from them that stood against the hallways wall. Cate pressed the cloth to the wound in Kelly's chest again causing her sister to cry in pain. Kelly grabbed a hold of Cate's arm that was pressing down the material to her wound.

'Cate.' Kelly panted between sharp breaths; it was getting harder to breathe. Cate looked around the area they were in; smoke pluming burning debris all around them and the front entrance way blocked from the explosion.

'We have to get her out of here.' Cate said looking to Jill as Kelly continued to grip to Cate's arm.

'How Cate, we're blocked in?' Jill asked looking worriedly down to Kelly, as she grew paler. Cate looked around again and then back down to Kelly. Jill was right and at this rate Kelly would die here on the floor if she didn't figure something out fast.

'Cate.' Kelly called to her sister pulling on her arm. Cate leant over Kelly's face so that she could see her, lowering her self down so Cate could here what her sister was saying.

'I'm so sorry Cate, I've acted like a fool, a selfish fool and I'm so sorry.' Kelly gasped in pain again as she finished her sentence.

'Shhh, Kelly, we can talk about this later, when we get you out of here, we'll talk it all through then, I just have to get you out of here first.'

'You can't fix everything Caitlin.' Kelly said managing to smile a little as she did.

'Kelly we're getting you out of here and everything will be fine, you'll be shouting at me again in no time, I promise.'

'Don't make promises you know you can't keep Caitlin.' Kelly said between shallow breaths.

'I can keep this promise Kel, you know I can just hold on for me Ok that's all I ask of you just hold on, I'll get you out of this.'

'Always the hero.' Kelly smiled as she began to drift.

'Yeah, always the hero so just stay talking to us Kelly, come on now stay awake.' Cate prompted. Jill and Kris stayed beside Kelly opposite Cate as she spoke to her sister, Kris holding her sister's hand tightly as they watched and listened helplessly. 'Kelly.' Cate called her sister's name as her eyes fluttered shut Cate pressed her wound causing Kelly's eyes to fly open again as she gasped in pain. 'Sorry but you have to stay awake now; I can't do this if you're not with me.'

'Sure you can.' Kelly gasped again. 'You always could, I'm the one who can't bear to be alone.' Kelly took as deep a breath as she could. Cate looked down to her confused.

'Kelly you were never alone, not for a second.' Cate assured slipping her hand round Kelly's neck running her thumb along Kelly's jaw line.

'I know, I was being childish shutting you away shutting you out. I wasted so much time being angry.'

'Kelly stop talking this way, you're going to be fine, we're getting out of here, there's paramedics waiting for us. This isn't over yet, we're not done yet.' Cate said determinedly for everyone to hear not just Kelly. Kelly turned her head slightly and looked deeply into Cate's eyes, she felt so tired, she had never felt this way before, never so tired as if every case, every part of her life had just caught up with her, she was exhausted and ready to rest, she just wanted to sleep close her eyes and drift off but for her sister, her baby sister. Kelly smiled as she reached up running her hand down the side of Cate's face.

_Where have you been,  
My long lost friend?  
It's good to see you again.  
Come and sit for a while  
I've missed your smile  
Today the past is goodbye.*_

'I've missed you.' Kelly managed to say before her eyes again fluttered shut. Cate breathed deeply, she wasn't going to break, she was going to get her family out and to safety.

'Jill.' Cate called her friends name who had silent tears running down her face, as did Kris. Jill looked up to Cate from Kelly, Cate took hold of Jill's hand and placed it on top of hers where Kelly's wound was, where blood slowly continued to seep through. 'Stay here with her, I'll find you your way out.'

'What are you going to do?' Kris asked as Jill moved closer to Kelly applying pressure as Cate had been.

'I'm going to find out just how explosive things are here. I don't believe Dana was able to wire this house whilst were all in here, he was fighting with me for a good deal of time, I'd say he's setting them off remotely.' Cate said as she got up wiping her blood stained hands onto the sides of her jeans.

'I'll come with you.' Kris decided.

'No, I need you to stay here with Jill and Kelly.'

'Cate you can't…' Kris began to speak when Cate stopped her.

'Kris I need you to protect them, you're a great shot and Jill can't do that as well as looking after Kel. Please I need you here, please.' Cate pleaded with her best friend. Kris didn't want to agree, didn't want Cate going alone after those two crazies but she was right, Jill couldn't be left alone with Kelly, she'd be too much of an easy target left alone. 'You can help Jill and whoever comes through there to help get Kelly out.' Cate explained pointing to the front of the house that was still burning.

'All right, but as soon as Kelly is safe I'm coming to find you if you're not with us.' Kris declared, Cate only nodded as she took her gun from its holster at the small of her back and headed off in the direction Factor had gone.

'Be careful.' Jill called out after her.

Cate crept through the back of the house listening for Factor or Dana her ankle throbbed but she ignored it. She came through to the kitchen again noticing something she and Jill had missed before. Servants back staircase heading up to the next floor. With her back against the wall Cate climbed the stairs. After a silent short climb Cate came to the top of the stairs bringing her out to the first floor close to the room where she had fought with Dana, where they had held Kris and Kelly.

'That would explain how he got to me so quickly.' Cate quietly said aloud to herself. Outside she could hear the different emergency services calling out to one another. Still with her back to the wall Cate crept along beginning to hear other voices, she'd found them.

'You damned idiot!' Factor was yelling. 'The cops didn't even touch the door and you blew it up! You're lucky those bitches down there weren't close enough to see that like I was!'

'So what, it did its job didn't it, kept the cops at bay but kept them where we want them. What does it matter?'

'It matters a lot you crazy little freak Dana, it matters a lot.'

'We still have lots of explosives to play with and a few Angels left to kill. I can't believe you went ahead and killed one all ready without me!' Dana hollered back. Cate clenched her jaw not allowing herself to attack just yet.

'She had it coming the bitch, she was unfinished business, the rest are just for fun but my fun, all those pretty girls.' Factor said as he raised his gun behind Dana's head.

'What are you talking about Factor, we agreed to do this together to see them all dead together.' Dana argued confused as he turned to face Factor who pointed his gun point blank between Dana's eyes.

'I lied.' Factor said as he pulled the trigger, Cate heard Dana's body fall to the floor. 'Now then let's see.' Factor continued talking to himself, Cate crept round the corner of the hallway to the room Factor was in her gun trained on him.

'I guess you saved me and the police a bullet.' Cate said as she stepped into the room, she noticed that Factor had put his gun on top of a crate an arms length away from him; he didn't even attempt to reach for it as he slowly turned to face Cate.

'I've never enjoyed sharing my pleasures.' Factor smiled sickeningly.

'I'll bet.' Cate said disgusted with the man, Dana's blood splattered across his face.

'How's your fellow Angel?' Factor eyes gleamed as he asked, desperate to know what damage he had caused.

'She's just fine.' Cate lied not giving him the satisfaction or the knowledge that Kelly was in fact her sister.

'She had it coming you know, you all do, all you pretty girls do.'

'And you're just the one to give it aren't you?' Cate asked as she took aim.

'You'd kill me in cold blood?'

'Sure why not, you would you creepy freak in a cheap wig.' Factor's eyes flared with anger, he brought his hand round to his side to grab something Cate knew, still with her aim fixed she fired just as Factor threw a stubby dagger at her both hit their intended targets. Cate spun round dropping her arms down, her gun still in her hand, with her free hand she wrapped it around her side, the dagger had struck her, she took hold of its short handle and pulled it away crying in pain as she did, the blade was fat and stumpy a couple of inches big at best but enough to stick in her side and cause damage. Factor rushed up behind her wrapping his arm around her throat.

'You missed.' He whispered into her ear.

'I really didn't.' Cate answered back as she elbowed him in his side and stamped down on his foot, factor cried out, instantly releasing her she slipped to the ground, as he then looked round to the radio control unit for the explosives, Cate had shot right through it, smoke and sparks flew from it.

'You bitch!' Factor cried out another knife in his hand he lunged at Cate slashing his knife across the lower part of her back, Cate cried out in pain falling to the floor from the attack, Factor followed it with a kick to her stomach causing Cate to roll across the hallway smacking her now slashed back into the wall. Cate coughed as she drew her knees up under her to get herself back up to her feet. 'Do you know what you've done? Now the entire place will go up without any control of where and when!' Factor yelled ramming his foot into Cate's chest just as she had stood up slamming her back against the wall again.

'You afraid to die Factor, if we're going, you're coming with us.' Cate spat back launching herself at him throwing punches every which way all of them connecting with her intended target, Factor.

As they fought explosions started going off in different areas in the house, heat began to rise as fires began to break out all over the place. Factor managed to get the upper hand as he threw Cate against the wall at the end of the hallway throwing punches to her ribcage doing everything he could to try and make her stop attacking him so he could get away.

'Cate!' Jill's voice rang out above the noise of the flames, explosions and the fight between Factor and Cate. Surprised by the call Factor turned to Jill giving Cate the upper hand as she rushed him knocking them both to the ground. Jill lost sight of them as smoke and flames began to come through the floorboards, they'd managed to get Kelly out with help from the emergency services, Kris was still with her, Jill wouldn't let Kris back into the house, there was no way she was in no shape to with her knee all ready hurt, despite Kris's protests Jill left her behind.

Factor and Cate continued their struggle and Factor was winning as Cate grew tired, he was heavier, stronger, insane and Cate was finding it harder after all that had all ready happened with the previous fights over the last few days to keep up with him.

'Time to die Angel.' Factor said as he sat on top of Cate pulling yet another blade from the sleeve of his jacket, his free hand around her throat. Jill watched in horror unable to get to her friend as flames grew almost as tall as her blocking her from getting to them, she watched Factor raise the blade it was now at this moment that Jill realised she was unarmed, Kris had the only other gun. With quick thinking Jill yelled out at Factor.

'Factor stop! Stop and we'll help you out of here!' Jill shouted over the flames. Factor did stop for a moment listening to Jill but his eyes still on Cate. 'Come on Factor, continue this and you'll never get out!'

'First her then you!' Factor yelled back over his shoulder as he brought the blade down towards Cate, who after much feeling around the floor had found what she was looking for and thrust a large shard of glass from a picture frame into Factor's side, pushing deep. Factor stopped, stunned, he dropped the blade he was holding and looked to his own wound and then Cate confused and angry. Cate watched Factor's reaction then pushed him off of her as he began to fall to his side.

'Cate, Cate are you all right, I can't see you!' Jill called out looking as hard as she could through the flames. Cate heard Jill as she began to pull herself back up to her feet, she felt the floor board beneath her shake as another explosion went off somewhere in the house. With Cate now on her feet Jill could see her, she exhaled with relief as Cate began to walk towards her dodging out of the way of the flames. 'Come on Cate we have to get out of here now!' Jill hurried her friend but still could not get to her.

'Is Kelly all right?' Cate called back; right now it was all she really cared about.

'She's with the paramedics and Kris, they're taking care of her, just hurry!' Then as Jill finished talking another explosion went off she saw in horror as the explosion came up through the floorboards beneath Cate. 'Caitlin!' Jill cried out in horror as she herself was thrown by the impact, everything went black as Jill landed hard.

* * *

* Lyrics taken from _'Stay'_ by Alison Krauss and Union Station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Kris stood scared beside the ambulance that was housing Kelly with the paramedics helping her. Kris focussed on the old house glowing in the night sky with flames bursting from every side imaginable.

'Miss, miss!' A paramedic called to Kris grabbing her attention, Kris turned quickly fearing now for Kelly also. 'We have to go, if your friend here is to survive we have to go now, we can't wait any longer.' Kris understood of course but turned back to the house looking for signs that her sister and best friend were leaving the inferno. 'Miss?' The paramedic called again getting impatient.

'I'll go with you and Kelly.' Bosley appeared from somewhere jumping into the back of the ambulance. 'We'll see you there soon Kris.' Kris smiled to Bosley she knew he understood her predicament being caught between two loved ones. The ambulance doors slammed shut and soon sped away sirens blaring as it went. Kris turned back again to the house just as another large explosion went off lunging forward Kris aimed to run for the house but her knee and now a fire fighter stopped her.

'No way, you're not going in there as well.' He said with a strong grip around her waist holding her in place.

'But my sister and friend are in there.' Kris pleaded struggling painfully against him.

'And my team will get them, please ma'am stay back, we'll get them.' The fire fighter insisted, Kris gave in as he escorted her back to one of the fire engines out of harms way. Kris sat looking, craning her neck as much as she could to see what was happening. The pain in her knee was so much that she couldn't stand and pace on it any longer. Then she heard the call she was waiting for and dreading.

'We've got one of them!' A fire fighter yelled as two men exited the house, one of them carry someone, Kris stood and stumbled as she did, pushing herself to stand she swiftly moved to the waiting ambulance that they were taking the figure to. Once the visibility was clear enough Kris saw with terror who they had brought out.

'Jill!' Kris screamed running now, ignoring her knees protests to such an action. Kris arrived at the ambulance the same time the fire fighter carry Jill laid her down on to the gurney in the ambulance. The paramedics went straight into action giving Jill oxygen and checking her over, as the fire fighter who carried Jill passed Kris he took her aside.

'She's all right, unconscious, but all right. The force of the explosion threw her into a wall, knocked her out cold, no burns or anything like that, that we could see.' He explained, Kris listened as she kept her eyes on her sister.

'What about our friend, who she went in there for, what about Cate?' Kris asked turning back to the fire fighter who in return shook his head.

'We haven't found her yet, that last explosion went right through the floor they were on, it looks like she was at the point of the impact, I'm sorry.' The fire fighter placed a supportive hand on Kris's shoulder as she raised her hand to cover her mouth as tears began to fall again. Leaving her the fire fighter went back to help battle the inferno, Kris climbed up in to the ambulance sitting beside her sister taking her hand.

'Is she all right?' Kris asked in a small scared voice.

'She was very lucky, but yeah she'll be fine, nasty knock to the side of the head some smoke inhalation but she should be fine we're taking her to the hospital now to be checked over, are you coming?' The paramedic turned to Kris who looked down to her sisters hand that lay in hers before looking out the open doors of the ambulance to the burning house.

'Yes, I'm coming.' Kris shakily said squeezing Jill's hand. The paramedic nodded as he exited the back to shut the doors, climbing back in next to his partner the hit the sirens on and sped towards the hospital. Kris crumbled in to floods of tears as they were driven away.

The fire fighters continued on for another few hours dowsing the flames of the house finally putting all of the flames out, the remaining timber shell of the house dripped with water, the emergency services started to clear away their equipment there wasn't any more they could do, bodies were taken away from the remains of the house covered in white sheets loaded into the coroners van and driven away. The forensic team wouldn't be able to get in to the area until much later when things were called safe by the fire department. The area grew quiet, smoke cleared only the lingering smell of the burning stayed and that was becoming fainter, dawn was beginning to rise.

* * *

Below the house lay its basement, a stronghold, practically untouched by the fire. Cate lay amongst the discarded furniture, covered by pieces of floorboards that had fallen with her through the floors. Water ran down through what was left of the house' walls into the basement, drips fell onto Cate's face causing her to stir. Cate felt pain all over her body as she began to wake her eyes still shut she tightened them as she began to try to move her body. Gradually opening her eyes she found that she had landed on her back fallen between mattresses of the missing beds from the bedrooms that once stood in the house. She began to shift the broken pieces off of her, mentally checking all of her body making sure she could feel everything, she was relieved to find that she could. With the last piece of floorboard moved Cate lay back again exhausted from the simple movement looking up she saw a good sized piece of what remained of the floor above her hanging, swaying slightly, then she heard a loud crack and rip as it finally tore away from the rest of the house rushing down toward where Cate lay. With out thinking about it Cate pulled herself and rolled clear out of the way, a split second longer and she would have been crushed. Dead. Cate looked at the floor section wedged where she once lay, she breathed heavily.

'That was a little too close.' Cate said aloud to herself. Taking a few deep breaths Cate began to pull herself to her feet using whatever she could to steady her, once to her feet Cate took another few deep breaths as she looked around for a way out, she found it the storm doors which were now hanging inwards instead of laying flat as they should have. Slowly moving towards them Cate pushed the burnt and rotted wood out of her way and pulled herself up onto the muddy ground that was the house's back yard ruined by fire and water. Cate looked around to see if there was anybody around to help. No one, she was alone. 'That's just perfect.' Cate remarked as she began walking away from the house round and down towards its entrance gates remembering where she and Jill had left Marcus's car hoping it was still there. She certainly wasn't in any fit state to drive but right now there wasn't any other choice as there was no one else around to help her and she wasn't going to wait for someone. All Cate cared about was getting to the hospital, getting to Kelly, that's where she wanted and needed to be, plus a little medical attention to herself wouldn't hurt, much.

Cate walked for what felt like hours, her pace slow and painful, her ankle throbbed, her legs were tired and ached, her side where Factor had thrown the knife at her began to bleed again as she moved, she had obviously opened the wound again when she rolled away from the falling floor. The list seemed to go on and on with her injuries. Her back hurt, her sides, her head there wasn't much that didn't hurt. Finally she came to the car, it was unlocked, that was the good news, bad news was that Jill had the keys.

'Crap.' Cate said as she leaned her head back against the driver's seat headrest. Moving forward slightly in her seat Cate reached under the steering column and pulled down wires, she proceeded to hot wire the car. After a few attempts the car roared into life. Cate smiled pleased with herself, putting the car in to drive Cate pulled out onto the road and headed as fast as she could manage to the hospital.

* * *

'I'm fine.' Jill said annoyed she was being fussed over and been she felt since she had arrived at the hospital. All she wanted to do was get back to the house and find Cate, that's all she wanted but she couldn't get away from the nurses and Bosley, Kris was with her when she came in, Jill had woken in the ambulance during their journey to the hospital. She couldn't talk to Kris over the noise of the sirens, the oxygen mask and Kris's sobs. Once they arrived at the hospital Jill was taken through to be checked over and Kris the same taken to have her own checks, she was now up in X-ray having her knee X-rayed to see what damage there was if any. Bosley came in to Jill's room as soon as she had been given a private one, Kelly had been taken straight in to surgery, Bosley had been given no news as to what her chances were or how she was doing. He had left to go and call Charlie to update him on what had happened. Jill sat up on her bed whilst the nurse and doctor discussed her papers. 'I'm fine, I just want out of here.' Jill demanded.

'I understand Miss Munroe but you have a concussion and smoke inhalation, I'm keeping you in for the night for observation.' The doctor explained with a sympathetic smile, he had been informed with what had happened at the house from where these women were being brought in. Frustrated Jill banged her fists in to her bed.

'No you don't understand, Cate's still out there!' Jill yelled just as Kris was wheeled back into the room in a wheelchair.

'We'll leave you both alone.' The doctor said placing his files under his arm. The orderly who brought Kris in helped up into the bed next to Jill's making sure she was comfortable before he also left the room. The two sisters sat quietly for a moment before Jill spoke.

'Are you all right, what did the X-ray show?' Jill sat on her bed, her legs hanging over the side so she was turned to look at her baby sister.

'The X-ray was clear, no further damage just the usual swelling which will go down in time. They want to fit me with a soft brace for my knee, crutches for a while to keep the weight off of it.' Kris explained solemnly her thoughts elsewhere. Jill listened quietly before getting up and sitting on Kris's bed beside her. 'She's gone.' Kris said barely above a whisper.

'Who, Cate?' Jill asked, Kris slowly nodding. 'No, no way. Cate's fine, she found a way out I know she did, I just know it.' Jill defiantly said looking straight ahead to the centre of the room.

'How do you know that Jill, the fire fighter said the explosion went through the floor you were both on, it's what threw you into the wall knocking you out.'

'I remember what happened Kris.' Jill coldly said as she stood up.

'Where are you going?' Kris panicked watching her sister heading for the room door.

'I'm going to prove to you all that I'm right, Cate's fine, I'm going to get her back.'

'Jill don't, please don't, don't leave me. We don't even know that she survived, we don't even know if Kelly will survive!' Kris cried dropping her head into her hands crying heart-breaking tears. Jill stopped at the room door her hand on its handle, she lowered her head turning to her baby sister, she couldn't leave her like this. Letting go of the door handle Jill went back to her sister sat up beside her and pulled her into her, Kris wrapped her arms around Jill burying her head into her.

An hour has passed during which time Bosley had joined the Munroe's in their room to wait to hear news on Kelly or news from someone that they had found Cate's body. Jill still sat on Kris's bed resting her head on top of Kris's head as her baby sister slept, the doctor had given Kris some painkillers for her knee which had made her sleepy, she had finally given in to sleep.

'How long now Bos?' Jill asked quietly across the room to where Bosley sat a magazine in his lap that he hadn't turned the page in for a while. He turned his wrist to look at his watch.

'Coming up to three hours now since Kelly arrived and they took her up.' Bosley glumly said. 'I wish they would tell us something.' Jill gently nodded in agreement.

'You want some coffee?' Jill asked, she needed to get out of the room for a little while stretch her legs, she was at least allowed to do that if she wasn't allowed to leave the building.

'I can get it Jill you're meant to be resting.' Bosley offered beginning to move to get up. Jill waved him to sit back down again.

'No Bos, I really need to walk a little bit.' Understanding Bosley settled back into his seat. 'Keep an eye on her.' Jill motioned to Kris as she gently got up from her position beside Kris, softly resting Kris's head back into her pillow, Kris barely moved from her slumber to notice.

'Of course.' Bosley smiled as Jill left the room.

* * *

Cate pulled the car round into the hospital car park looking quickly for anywhere to leave the car that was close to the entrance; she found what she was looking for. Pulling into the space she carefully and painfully got out of the car heading into the hospital, the space was for disabled people only and right now Cate felt that way inclined as she stumbles around the front of the car.

Cate walked through into the madness of the ER department, it was obviously a busy night for them but then this was L.A., life didn't stop moving on just because the Angels were on a case. Cate walked up to the reception desk asking for her family, the nurse behind the desk didn't even look at Cate as she scanned her files and told Cate where to go, pointing to the elevators again without even looking up. Cate smiled to herself finding this slightly amusing as she headed for the elevators.

'Well that just makes my day.' Cate said as she read the hanging sign on the elevator doors 'Out of order-use stairs' it read. Cate looked for the door to the stairs and found it opening it she looked at all of the stairs in front of her. 'Well it's only the third floor I need to get to, if I'm not dead now, this might just kill me.' Cate joked to herself as she began the climb.

The climb up seemed to last forever, Cate would stop to take a breather every once in a while before carrying on again, finally she came to the door she was dreaming of. Taking a hold of its handle she pulled open the door stepping out into the corridor, slapping her hand onto the wall for support as her head began to swim, her eyes getting heavy. 'Just a little further Fox.' Cate pushed herself on heading for the nurse's station, that would be an interesting meeting Cate thought when they saw the state of her. Cate stopped suddenly as a sharp pain ran through her side where she had been stabbed; putting her hand to it Cate felt the warmth again of fresh blood. 'Great.' Cate grumbled. Cate continued on passed rooms not hearing as one of the doors open or seeing someone walk out of it not until they collided and fell over.

'Oh I'm so sorry.' Jill began to apologise to the stranger she had just collided with and fallen down with.

'Now everything hurts.' Cate moaned, Jill whipped her head round to look down at who was on the floor beneath her; she couldn't believe the voice she had just heard.

'Cate!' Jill cried pulling Cate up into her arms to which Cate appreciated but cried out in pain. Bosley pulled open the door to the Munroe's room hearing the commotion. Seeing Cate he smiled wide kneeling down to her placing his hand to the side of her face before he got up again and running to the nurse's station to get her help, she looked terrible. 'We thought you were dead.' Jill cried still holding Cate tightly.

'I'm not sure I'm not.' Cate quipped which Jill ignored as she continued to talk.

'What happened to you, how did you get here?'

'I fell down to the basement, woke up, dodged death again, got out of the basement, hot wired Marcus's car, you're paying for that by the way, and then drove here, then had to climb the stairs because the damned elevator is out of order.' Cate explained, she was so tired all she wanted was her sister, a shower and a bed; maybe some drugs to kill the pain too. Jill looked at Cate astonished then laughed and pulled her into a hug again just as nurses, doctors and a gurney arrived, together the medical team picked up Cate and whisked her off leaving Jill and Bosley behind. Jill turned to Bosley and wrapped her arms around him crying in relief.

'She's all right, you see I told you, she's all right.' Jill cried happily onto Bosley's shoulder.

'Now we just need Kelly to be ok.' Bosley sadly said in response bringing Jill back down to earth, it wasn't that she had forgotten just that she could only handle one setoff emotions at a time right now and right now she felt joy that her friend was alive and safe with them.

'How's my sister, Kelly Garrett, is she doing all right?' Cate asked as the nurses took off her boots, Cate cried out as they pulled on her bad ankle.

'I'm afraid we'll have to cut this boot to get it off.' The nurse explained looking to Cate pointing down to the boot. Cate looked down to it shaking her head.

'The hell you are, just pull it off, quickly.' Cate ordered.

'Ms. Fox that's really...' The doctor began when Cate grabbed him by the lapel of his doctor's coat.

'Look at me doc, do I look like I'm someone you want to mess with right now?' Cate asked threateningly, the doctor shook his head a little scared. 'Pull it off, quickly.' The nurse did as she was told; the air in the room was blue for several moments afterwards it would have embarrassed a sailor until Cate was able to control the pain a little. 'Just like removing a band-aid' Cate said between gritted teeth.

'What's going on?' Jill asked the nurse who left Cate's room.

'She wouldn't let us cut off her boots.' The nurse explained as she rushed off. Jill shook her head in disbelief laughing a little; Cate was going to be just fine.

'Now will you please tell me what's happening with my sister?' Cate asked again just as Jill entered the room.

'We've sent one of the nurses to go and get you that information Ms. Fox, now please will you let us examine you, you are our main priority here.' The doctor answered beginning to lose his temper. Jill stepped in to calm the situation before it got worse.

'Cate, lay back, let them do their job, let them help you and then we'll find out about Kelly, she's been in surgery since she arrived here.'

'When was that?' Cate asked calming down.

'Three hours ago, they should be coming out with information for us soon.' Jill explained a worried look on her face; Cate nodded understanding before turning to the doctor who was trying to look at her side.

'See that's all you had to say.' Cate explained before crying out in pain again as the doctor felt around the knife wound.

'Please lay back Ms. Fox that would make this a lot easier on all of us.' The doctor pleaded.

'I would if I could doc, but right now it hurts just as much to do that as it does when you prod around my side there.' Cate explained wincing.

'What do you mean Cate?' Jill asked helping Cate lean forward so they could look at her back. 'My God, what did he do to you?' Jill exclaimed seeing the slash across her friends back.

'That one hurt like hell; Jill?' Cate called her friends name as she rested onto Jill's arm. Jill turned her attention back to Cate looking to her.

'What is it Cate, where else does it hurt?

'Everywhere.' Cate chuckled. 'I'm going to pass out now, I just didn't want you to freak out when I did.' As if on cue Cate passed out her weight becoming heavier on Jill's arm as she did.

A while later Cate woke to the sound of voices talking around her, she moved slightly and then stopped herself as pain shot across her in every direction.

'Easy there Fox.' Jill said Cate felt Jill's hand upon her shoulder, holding her in place. Slowly Cate opened her eyes.

'How long have I been out?' Cate croakily asked.

'A little over an hour.' Jill answered sitting beside her so that she was facing Cate.

'Where's Kelly?' It was all Cate cared about; she didn't care what condition she was in she just wanted her big sister.

'She's in ICU, in recovery. The doctor said it was touch and go for a while but she should be all right, they're watching over her in ICU for the next twenty-four hours, if she gets through that without complications the doctors believe she'll be fine, in fact the sooner she wakes up the happier they will be.' Jill explained taking a hold of Cate's hand. Cate silently listened taking in all the information.

'When can we see her?'

'Well we can't.' Jill said indicating to herself, Kris and Bosley. 'When you're up to it you'll be allowed up to see her. Rest first though, Kelly was only taken there a little while ago.' Jill smiled as Cate began to drift back to sleep; the pain medication was doing its job well.

Cate woke again with a start, it was the light outside, Cate could see the sunshine through the window, it was a new day. She was lying on her side with pillows lying along her back helping to prop her in the position she was in, she guessed it must be to help keep her weight off of her back injury.

'Hey sleepy head.' Kris's voice happily said. Cate looked round to where the voice came from and watched as Kris got herself up from the armchair at the other end of her room.

'Should you be getting up?' Cate asked seeing the brace wrapped around Kris's knee.

'That's why I have these.' Kris said as she picked up her crutches hobbling over to Cate taking a seat in the chair next to Cate's bed. 'How are you feeling?' Cate rolled as far as she could onto her back as she ran her hand across her face rubbing away the sleep.

'Tired and in pain how about you?' Cate asked with a smile.

'About the same, Bosley took Jill home, the doctors released her earlier, she's gone home to get showered and grab us some things, they'll be back later.' Kris explained her sisters and their friend's absence. Cate nodded as she listened.

'Good, she's all right then, Jill?'

'She's fine, out of all of us she got off with the least amount of injuries.' Kris smiled as she moved the brace around on her knee.

'How long you wearing that for?'

'A couple of weeks most likely.' Cate nodded.

'Any news on Kelly?'

'She's the same, we're waiting for her to wake up and not scare us anymore.' Cate nodded slowly in understanding. Kris could see the fear and worry in her friends eyes. 'She's going to be OK Cate, she is.' Kris reassured taking a hold of Cate's hand.

'So the rumours are true then.' A male voice said entering into the room. Both Angels looked to the voice as the doctor walked in. 'You're awake Ms. Fox.' Cate laughed a little as the doctor came up to her bed picking up her chart.

'That I am, doctor?' Cate said answering him and asking his name at the same time.

'Philips, doctor Ian Philips, I spend all that time looking after you and putting up with you the least you could do is remember my name.' Ian teased which made Kris snicker a little to which Cate rolled her eyes at smiling as she did.

'Sorry doctor Philips, let's just say I wasn't at my best but, nice bed side manner real cosy like.' Cate teased back.

'How are you feeling Caitlin?' Ian asked seriously but smiling at the same time.

'Tired, in pain the usual I suppose. Any chance I could sit up?'

'Actually yeah.' Ian agreed without argument putting Cate's chart back at the foot of her bed. 'The cut to your back wasn't that deep it was for precaution we set you up this way but everything seems fine so...' Ian finished as he offered his arms to Cate to help sit her up in the bed, Cate looked at him for a moment then smirking took his arms. With some amount of pain on Cate's part Ian helped her sit up, raising the bed slightly for her for extra comfort. Cate put her left hand to her right side where she had been stabbed. 'I'll check that for you now.' Ian smiled as he watched Cate try to hide her discomfort. Kris watched from her seat amused Cate scowling at her before smiling herself. 'Everything seems fine; stitches are all fine and in tact. I'll leave you two be, any problems Cate call for a nurse.' Ian smiled nodding his head as he left.

'I like him.' Kris beamed.

'He's all yours short stack.' Cate laughed slightly as she shifted herself around making herself more comfortable. Kris shook her head smiling.

'No my friend, actually I think he's all yours.'

'Oh please, like I have any time for that right now.' Cate scoffed as Jill entered into the room.

'Time for what right now and what's his name?' Jill instinctively asked causing Kris to laugh and Cate to groan and roll her eyes. Kissing the top of her sisters head Jill set a couple of duffle bags down on the bed next to Cate's. 'Brought you both some other clothes and things.'

'Thanks Jill.' Cate smiled appreciatively as Jill came up to hug her gently.

'How are you feeling?' Jill asked sitting up on the vacant bed by Cate's.

'I'm ok, I just want to see my sister.' Cate looked down to her hands as she spoke.

'Scotty called whilst I was at your place.' Jill said as she kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs up beside her on the bed, Cate turned to Jill worried.

'What did you say to him?' She asked.

'As little as possible to be honest, I felt terrible doing it but…'

'No Jill you did the right thing, it's fine I'll call him and talk to him, explain.' Cate sighed leaning her head back into her pillows. 'He's going to freak and then so will the rest of the family.'

'It might not be that bad Cate.' Kris offered. Cate looked to Kris with a raised eyebrow. 'Yeah ok it will be but we'll figure it all out, right now just concentrate on getting better.'

'How about I concentrate on being able to see my big sister instead and come back to that?' Cate suggested.

'Try doing both Fox.' Jill stated worried Cate wouldn't look after herself.

'Did they find Factor's body?' Cate asked out of the blue.

'I…I'm not sure, we haven't had any reports back yet.' Jill stammered back not expecting the question.

'Do you think he could have survived?' Kris asked the room stayed quiet whilst they all thought about the prospect of Factor surviving.

'Well I did.' Cate said shrugging her shoulders slightly. 'However I did stab him, I don't know if he survived that let alone the explosion.'

'I wondered if you remembered that.' Jill quietly said watching Cate and her sister. Cate looked at her hands suddenly reminded of Lady Macbeth.

'It's not something I'm likely to forget Jill, I rarely kill a person with my bare hands, if at all it's with a gun.'

'You didn't have a choice Cate, he didn't leave you one, and he would have killed you.' Kris reasoned supporting her friend.

'And he was about to.' Jill added. 'I don't think I'll forget that in a hurry either.' Jill sighed rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers. The room fell silent again only disturbed when the door to the room opened a nurse entering in.

'Hi there, good news ladies your friend is awake, responsive and wanting to join you down here, in fact she's quite adamant about it.' The older nurse smiled. 'We're going to have to move that bed out sweetheart, they're bringing her down now.'

'All ready?' Kris shocked with surprise and happiness asked as Jill and Cate looked to one another stunned.

'Like I said, she was quite adamant.' The nurse smiled as Jill jumped down from the vacant bed so the nurse could move it an orderly entering the room to help.

'It runs in the family.' Jill smiled standing beside Cate. The nurse and orderly took out the vacant bed in the room in preparation for Kelly's arrival looking back over her shoulder the nurse spoke again smiling.

'Miss Garrett will be brought in soon.' The Angels nodded to her thanking her as the room door shut softly after her. Jill carefully sat up on the side Cate's bed, Cate smirked as she watched Jill being careful pulling herself up onto the bed.

'Relieved?' Kris asked looking at Cate.

'Absolutely.' Cate smiled widely. 'With this now all hopefully over we can get back to normal things.'

'Do you think you could hold off the arguing until you are both back on your feet?' Jill asked teasing.

'I'll do my very best, promise.' Cate laughed as the door opened again, orderlies pulling in Kelly's bed with her in it and a heart monitor at the foot of her bed beeping at a steady pace.

'Alright Miss Garrett here you are as promised.' One of the orderlies smiled looking down to Kelly in her bed.

'Thank you Kurt.' Kelly said, the Angels could hear the tiredness in her voice.

'The doctor will be in with a nurse to check up on you shortly.' Kurt said as he double-checked everything was locked in place. Smiling to the rest of the Angels he left the room, leaving them all in peace and each other's company.

Kris was the first to get up to see Kelly.

'How you feeling honey, it's so good to see you and see you awake and talking, you had us all so scared.' Kris smiled down to Kelly taking a hold of her hand squeezing it gently. Kelly smiled up to Kris the head of her bed raised slightly.

'I'm fine Kris, everything is going to be fine. How's your knee?' Kelly asked shifting the attention away from her.

'It's fine, just have to wear this brace for a while otherwise all good thanks to you.' Kris smiled again squeezing Kelly's hand, which Kelly returned.

'How about you little sister?' Kelly turned her head towards Cate having a clear view from her bed to Cate's. Seeing Cate sat up released some of the anxiety Kelly was holding in worry over her kid sister. Kelly could visibly see the bruising and small cuts and scrapes Cate had collected on her face and arms, Kelly also noted the light bruising marks around Cate's neck.

'I'm all right Kelly, going to be just fine now.'

'Did he hurt you badly?' Kelly asked concerned.

'Nothing I can't handle, I think Jill knocking me on my ass in the corridor hurt more.' Cate smirked looking to Jill who seemed to have drifted off in thought as she watched Kelly. Hearing Cate Jill whipped her head round ready to swat Cate but stopped herself before she did.

'You knocked my little sister over?' Kelly smirked looking to Jill.

'Well I didn't see her and it was an accident and why am I explaining myself, ugh, having you two together in the same room is going to be annoying.' Jill said exasperated. The other Angels laughed at Jill's expense.

'So what did I miss?' Kelly asked. The room fell silent. 'That much huh?' Kelly quipped moving herself a little in her bed. 'Are Factor and Dana dead?'

'Dana is, Factor saw to that.' Cate answered.

'And Factor?' Kelly pressed.

'Kel, maybe we should talk about this later when you've rested some.' Kris suggested.

'I'm fine Kris just tell me what happened.' The room went silent again. Kris looked away from Kelly to Jill, then both looked to Cate who took as deep a breath as she could manage before she began to fill Kelly in on what had happened.

'I faced off with Factor; he got a little crazy when I shot out the radio detonation equipment.'

'How crazy?' Kelly asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

'He threw a knife at me, which stuck in my side, it hasn't done any serious damage don't worry, it just hurt like hell.' Cate explained before Kelly panicked. 'We then ending up fighting it was pretty evenly matched.' Cate continued skipping over the knife attack to her back until Jill coughed and raised her eyebrows to Cate telling her to tell Kelly.

'What did you skip over Caitlin?' Kelly demanded in her best older sister voice.

'He cut me across my lower back, again it's fine no major damage just stung a little. We continued fighting and I'll admit it was not going my way, for a crazy he sure was strong. Jill showed up and distracted him though.'

'Only just.' Jill chipped in. 'He was ready to kill you Cate and I had no way of getting to you, I did the only thing I could think of, I yelled at him to give you some time.'

'Which worked, it gave me time to find a shard of glass which I jammed into his side.'

'Did it kill him?' Kelly asked hoping it may have, she didn't like those kind of thoughts in her own mind but that man had caused nothing but fear and pain to her and those she loved.

'I think so, he fell off of me, with my helpful push.'

'Then what?' Kelly asked keeping the flow going.

'I tried to get back to Jill to get the hell out of the house.'

'It was going up in flames, explosions were going off all around us.' Jill explained remembering the terrifying sight and sounds, Kris sat back in the chair beside her sister taking a hold of her hand tightly, Jill looked down to her little sister smiling.

'The final explosion went off and took out the floor we were on, it's a bit of a blur around this point but I obviously fell through the floor and straight down to the basement where I landed on all of the missing furniture from the rooms in the house.'

'Did the paramedics find you?' Kelly asked taking in everything extremely well Cate thought.

'No, I woke up managed to dodge more falling floor sections pulled myself out of there got to Marcus's car that Jill and I borrowed, hot wired it, and I haven't forgotten that you're paying for that and the tow charge by now I should think…' Cate said remembering suddenly where she had left the car when she arrived at the hospital. 'Any way I drove here, bumped into Jill and well here we all are now.' The room fell quiet again as the information was absorbed. Jill was the first to speak.

'Why am I paying for the wiring and where did you leave the car for it to be towed?' Jill asked looking to Cate confused.

'You had the keys when I clearly needed them and I parked it in a disabled bay without any ID so it may have been towed by now, I'm not sure.' Cate explained as Jill rolled her eyes shaking her head. 'Hey come on if that's all you have to deal with you got off lightly.'

'Funny.' Jill said sarcastically. Then turned to Kelly as she heard the twitters of Kelly beginning to laugh. 'You find it amusing?' Jill asked in disbelief.

'Oh Jill, don't add to it, it hurts to laugh.' Kelly said smiling to Jill.

'Yeah whatever, I'd better go and find this car.' Jill pouted getting down from Cate's bed; slipping on her shoes she left the room. Kris laughed looking after where her sister had left.

'I'd better go with her, be good to get some fresh air too.' Kris smiled picking up her crutches and leaving the room. The room was quiet for a moment as the two remaining sisters just relaxed.

'So you're really all right?' Kelly asked concerned about her baby sister.

'I really am, don't get me wrong I hurt all over and I'm so tired but that doesn't matter, that's insignificant.'

'What do you mean it's insignificant?' Kelly asked confused by the remark, it was very significant to her.

'It's insignificant Kelly because I don't care about how much I hurt right now, I'll get better, do you have any idea how much pain I would have been in if I had lost you?' Cate asked locking eyes with her sister. 'That would have killed me.' Kelly held the gaze with her sister for a moment before speaking.

'Right back at ya kiddo.' Kelly said smiling before closing her very heavy tired eyes and sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Days passed and the Angels healed, Kelly had been taken off of all machines that were monitoring her and was healing extremely well with the doctors agreeing that she could go home in the next couple of days which pleased everyone but especially Kelly and Cate who was being released the same day that Kelly was told when she would be released.

Cate sat on the side of her bed dressed ready to leave except for a couple of things.

'Staring at them won't help get them on.' Kelly grinned from her bed sat up looking healthier by the day. Cate looked over to her sister with an unimpressed look.

'That as it may be but I'm just trying to figure out how to get them on.'

'Surely you remember?' Kelly teased.

'Yes I remember.' Cate said back mimicking Kelly who only laughed at her sister's frustration. 'It still hurts to bend over and my ankle is still soar when moving it to certain angles.' Cate explained unhappily as she looked at her sneakers again sat on the floor beneath her feet.

'Ready to go?' Jill asked as she breezed in all a smiles flouncing over to Kelly kissing the top of her head in greeting to which Kelly smiled squeezing Jill's hand that rested on her bed.

'Jill can help.' Kelly offered with a smirk to her sister knowing she hated to ask for help with such simple things.

'Sure I will, wait, what am I helping with?' Jill asked looking a little concerned as she circled round to the other side of Kelly's bed closer to Cate; she saw the dilemma. 'Oh, I see, no problem.' Jill bent down and scooped up the sneakers pulling on the laces to widen the shoe. Cate smiled watching her friend. 'All right first foot.' Jill said beckoning the foot to her. Cate leaned back gently lifting her left foot first, Jill slipped on the shoe and tied it, not too tight and not too loose. 'Next.' Cate repeated the motion for her right foot; Jill was a little more delicate knowing full well that it was this ankle that was injured. Carefully slipping on the shoe Cate flinched slightly. 'Sorry kiddo.' Jill apologised as she gently tied the shoe.

'That's OK, thanks.' Cate smiled as Jill lowered her foot. 'Well I guess that's everything and ready to go!' Cate cheerfully said as she gingerly stood up being careful not to put too much weight on her right foot.

'You take it easy and don't over do things.' Kelly warned concerned. Cate moved over to her sister lowering down to hug her then kiss the side of her cheek.

'No fear there, I intend to just go home and relax.' Cate smiled as she stepped back from Kelly, who still had hold of Cate's hand. 'You know there's actually a part of me that doesn't want to leave.'

'The food.' Jill nodded knowingly.

'No air head, the company.' Cate laughed with Kelly at Jill's instinct to food.

'Cate, I'll be out of here in a couple of days and you'll be back to visit later tonight and tomorrow, it will be like you haven't gone anywhere.' Kelly smiled to her sister, despite how they got here Kelly had enjoyed having the time with her, they had talked, laughed and most importantly laid arguments to rest.

'Exactly now come on, your chariot awaits.' Jill smiled as she went to the door opened it and pulled in a wheelchair. Cate hung her head and groaned causing her sister and friend to laugh.

'Go on get out of here, go and phone you mom and brothers.' Kelly laughed throwing Cate's hand out of hers nudging her on.

'All right I'm going, I'll be back to visit later with the others.' Cate smiled hugging and kissing her sister goodbye again.

'Good, give my love to the family.' Kelly said as Cate got into the wheelchair Jill at it helm. 'Jill, take it slow, no crazy race car stunts.' Kelly warned.

'You spoil all my fun Garrett.' Jill said sticking her tongue out at Kelly before giggling and wheeling Cate out. Kelly settled back into her pillows taking a deep breath she sighed a peaceful happy sigh, contented.

* * *

From a concealed storeroom Factor watched as Jill wheeled Cate away from her room leaving Kelly alone. Stepping back and quietly closing the door he sat back down in the little den area he had made for himself, this storeroom he was using, that was more of a broom cupboard, was not very big and apparently not often used, he had managed to get out and find supplies to tend to his wounds, mostly the stab wound he had received to his side. He wasn't sure how he had survived but put it down to shear hatred of the Angels and the want of payback for what they had done to him, especially Kelly and the blonde one who had stabbed him. Now Kelly was alone he just had to wait for the right moment and he was patient, very patient.

* * *

'Home sweet home.' Cate happily said aloud as she walked into her home to be greeted by Kris who was sat on her couch.

'Hi!' Kris called out bubbling with happiness that Cate was now home; she got herself up with the use of one of her crutches and took hold of Cate in a big strong hug. 'It's so good to have you home.'

'Kris you saw me yesterday at the hospital.' Cate teased as Kris sat back down again, Cate took a seat in her armchair as Jill sat next to her sister.

'Yeah I know but it's different when you're released from the hospital, it means you really are getting better.' Kris beamed.

'So what are you intending to do for the rest of the day?' Jill asked leaning back and relaxing.

'Call my mom and brothers let them know I'm now out of the hospital and home.'

'How are things with Bette?' Kris asked quietly knowing how angry and upset Bette was when Cate had told her what had happened.

'There fine, mom has calmed down and everything's fine, she was just scared and worried as ever.'

'Yeah tell us about it.' Jill nodded knowing full well the emotions Bette must have been going through having gone through them herself. 'Well why don't we leave you to it and we'll call round later with dinner and then on to visit Kel.' Jill said patting Kris on her thigh lightly readying to leave.

'Sounds good to me, thanks guy's for everything.' Cate smiled to her friends appreciatively as they got up to leave Jill handing Kris her other crutch.

'No problem, we'll see you later.' Kris smiled to Cate as she passed her on the way to the front door followed by Jill.

'Just take it easy ok?' Jill warned pointing a finger at Cate before smiling her famous smile and winking. 'We'll see you in a few.' Jill said over her shoulder as she walked out of the house after Kris shutting the door behind her. Cate sat in her chair taking a deep breath; it felt good to be able to do that now without shooting pains across her chest, just dull ones every now and then, nothing she couldn't handle. Cate looked down to her feet and thought about taking her shoes off and then decided against it, it was just more effort she couldn't be bothered with right now. Cate reached for her phone pulling it into her lap and called her mother to update her. Bette answered after only a few rings.

'Hey mama.' Cate cheerfully called down the phone.

'Caitlin!' Bette called back. 'You're home now?' Bette asked unsure.

'Yes ma'am, I'm home safe and sound and relaxing in the armchair.'

'And you're all right, you're healing ok?' Bette rushed through her questions like any concerned mother would.

'I am yes to all of your questions. Kelly is fine and coming home in a couple of days, we're doing great.'

'Oh Caitlin that's wonderful to hear and a weight off of my mind I can tell you. Have you thought about when you'll be heading back to Nashville?'

'I have and I'm hoping Kel will come back with me for a while, she's still going to need time to heal properly after she's been released and before she's fit to go back to work, I'm hoping she'll agree to come back with me for however long that will take.' Cate said with hope in her voice as she twisted the spiral phone cord around her fingers.

'I'm sure she will sweetheart, it sounds like you're both back on track.'

'I think we finally are and she understands more than I thought as to why I left when I did.'

'Oh honey she always knew why you left and probably even understood it she just wasn't willing to admit it.'

'Yeah that's pretty much what Kelly said too.' Cate smiled.

'Have you spoken to your younger brother yet?'

'Not yet, Scotty's my next call.'

'All right sweetheart well you'd better get on with that then, give him and everyone there my love and remind Scott to call me.' Bette demanded sternly.

'I will mama, I promise, I'll speak to you again soon.'

'All right Caitlin, look after yourself and Kelly, I love you sweetheart.'

'I love you too mama, speak soon, bye.' Cate was still smiling as she hung up the phone the sounds of her mothers voice still in her head.

After spending an hour on the phone updating her family Cate was finally able to hang up the phone and place it back on her table, she sat for a while just taking in the sweet sound of her home, the quiet soft sounds of nature outside and the distant hum of traffic out on the main roads. Cate's eyes settled on her guitar sat in the corner of her front room. Pulling herself up she walked across to pick it up sitting down on her couch she strummed the instrument and tuned it until it was right then played music she hadn't played in a long time but the one song she was now playing had so much meaning to her and her relationship with her friends and sisters she felt the need to play and sing it, maybe she would perform it at her bar one night, maybe. Right now Cate felt that everything was at peace, they could all move on a little stronger than before and she and Kelly were finally in a good place.

When Kris and Jill arrived later in the evening carrying bags of food they found the house empty. Looking to one another confused they walked through the house looking for their friend.

'Cate?' Jill called out as she looked in rooms.

'Jill!' Kris called to her sister from the back yard, Jill wandered through to the back yard, there was no panic in her sister's voice so there was no need to run. As she stepped out into the back yard Jill found Kris and Cate sat on the garden loungers.

'You look comfortable.' Jill smiled as she joined them.

'Just catching some rays and relaxing as ordered to do so by my sister.' Cate said as she slowly turned to look at Jill with a wide smile spread across her face.

'You still have you sneakers on I see.' Jill noted motioning towards the shoes. Cate nodded looking at them as well.

'Mama didn't raise no fool, they can stay on until the end of the day.' Cate said as she stretched her arms above her head being careful to pull too hard on her stitches at her side. 'So what food did you bring?' Cate asked seeing the bags Jill had placed on the patio table.

'Burgers with all the works and fries.' Kris said nonchalantly. Cate's head whipped round to Kris with a big smile.

'You knew I was missing real food!' Kris laughed as she got up to retrieve the bags from the table passing out the food.

'I'll get drinks.' Jill volunteered heading back into the house to the kitchen reappearing moments later with a bottle of coke and glasses for each of them.

'I spotted your guitar out on the couch.' Kris said as she chewed on some fries. 'Working on anything special?'

'Just some old favourites.' Cate explained piling up her burger by adding fries then crushing it all down together so she could fit it all into her mouth.

'Anything you're going to share?' Jill added taking a sip from her drink.

'Eventually.' Cate responded managing not to drop the contents of her burger into her lap. 'You'll have to come out to Nashville and see won't you.' Cate smirked wickedly. The three friends sat around enjoying their food and company before getting ready to visit Kelly at the hospital.

* * *

Kelly lay in her bed flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to entertain her until her family arrived, she missed Cate's company as soon as she walked, well rolled out of the room. She had read her magazines cover to cover three times and there wasn't anything of interest on the TV. Shutting it off Kelly turned to the bedside cabinet and picked up the magazines again and began flicking through the pages. The room to Kelly's door opened, looking over the top of her magazine she watched a nurse come in walking in backwards pulling a medicine cart after her. Kelly turned back to her magazine but thought it strange as it seemed a little early for the meds to be brought round.

'How are you feeling today Miss Garrett?' The nurse asked still stood with her back to Kelly rummaging through the medicine cart.

'Fine thank you, much better, ready to go home.' Kelly smiled lowering her magazine down to her lap as she spoke, she watched the nurse trying to see what she was doing but the nurses back masked her from everything.

'Well you wouldn't want to rush things, you have to give yourself time to heal.' The nurse said as she walked round to Kelly's left hand side in such a way that she masked her face from Kelly.

'Time I have.' Kelly smiled beginning to feel a little uneasy with this nurse, something wasn't right about her.

'Don't count on it pretty girl.' Factor said in a threatening low tone as he sat on Kelly's bed jabbing a needle into the side of her neck before Kelly could move or stop him. She felt the piercing of her skin as the needle entered her body followed by the burn of liquid being pushed through. 'Schhh, don't move pretty one it will all be over soon.' Factor said softly as he brandished a scalpel and gently ran the blade down Kelly's face, Kelly watched the blade from the corner of her eye. Her body began to feel heavy she wasn't able to move. 'Just a little something to make you comfortable and unable to get away from me like last time.' Factor angrily said tightening his grip on the scalpel without cutting Kelly's skin. 'Just a little more and we'll be ready.' Factor said as he continued pushing through the muscle relaxer through Kelly's system.

Kris, Cate and Jill were stood in the elevator that was now working but seemed to be stopping on every level before getting to the floor Kelly was on.

'This is taking forever, it would have been quicker to take the stairs.' Jill said impatiently punching the button again for the floor they wanted.

'Speak for your self.' Cate said teasing as she stood, leaning back against the elevator resting her eyes as she listened to Jill complain. Jill looked round to Cate about to say something back when she again saw Kris's crutches and the fact that the way Cate was stood you could see she wasn't putting weight on her bad ankle. Jill huffed just as the elevator dinged signifying they had arrived at their requested floor.

'Finally.' Kris said making fun of her sister as she got out first passed Jill.

'Wonder what Kel's been up to today?' Jill said aloud.

'Flicking channels and magazine pages I should think.' Cate smiled as they approached the nurse's station.

'Just can't stay away from the place huh?' The nurse behind the counter smiled to Cate.

'Yeah something like that, has my sister been OK?' Cate asked a little concerned.

'Absolutely fine, she's been waiting impatiently for you all to arrive, hope you brought new magazines or something to keep her occupied whilst you're not here.'

'We did!' Jill excitedly said holding up the stack of magazines she had picked up earlier for Kelly.

'You can go right in.' The nurse laughed, the Angels said their thank you's with laughter as they went in to Kelly's room finding a nurse sat on the bed beside Kelly, blocking the Angels from being able to see her.

'Oh we're sorry we didn't realise you were in here.' Kris apologised as they all filtered in to the room. Factor still disguised sat still looking down at Kelly hiding the scalpel in his hand he held to Kelly's throat motioning to her to stay quiet, not that Kelly could do much, she couldn't move or seem to make a sound, she wasn't sure if it was the drugs or pure fear.

'Is everything OK?' Cate asked stepping forward. Hearing her sister's voice Kelly's eyes widened in panic, tears began to fall down the side of her face, Factor smiled cruelly enjoying what he was witnessing. Cate waited for an answer then noticed something a little strange, the nurses shoes, grubby with mud then she saw what looked like blood on the nurses clothing, Kelly's silence was what really concerned her, her sister would have greeted them whether or not there was a nurse in the room with her. Cate moved beside Kris placing her hand onto Kris left side crutch, Kris let her take it from her as the two Munroe sisters looked on concerned a feeling of dread coursing through them.

'Nurse?' Kris called out. 'Is Kelly OK?' Factor straightened his back he wasn't getting out of this easily but he could at least take Kelly with him he pressed the scalpel to her throat cutting her slightly, not deeply but he split the skin. Cate turned the crutch in her hand so that the hand and arm support was pointed towards the ground. 'Nurse?' Kris repeated.

'Factor!' Cate called out before swinging the crutch into the side of his head knocking him clear off of Kelly's bed. Jill rushed to Kelly's side as Cate stood between Factor who landed face down on the floor and her sister, still holding on to the crutch.

Factor jumped up and rushed Cate who held the crutch across her lengthways using it to push Factor away from her and her family.

'Why won't you just die?' He screamed at Cate trying to get passed her again, Cate swung the crutch into his stomach making him fall back again as Kris rushed out of the room as quickly as she could to get help.

Factor turned to Cate from where he was on the floor and kicked the crutch from her hands he then rushed Cate pushing her back into the wall slamming her back into it to which Cate returned by punching him in the face knocking him away from her, Factor quickly came back at her again brandishing the scalpel bringing it down to slash her with it. Cate raised her arm to block it to receive the stinging pain of the blade cutting her skin as Cate recoiled from the attack grabbing a hold of the injured arm, Jill jumped Factor sending them both crashing down to the floor the scalpel skidding away from the both of them, Factor threw his elbow round clipping Jill in the side of the head knocking her off of him caught off guard by the hit.

Factor searched the floor for the scalpel when Cate quickly kicked him hard in the face sending him skidding along the floor on his back slamming in to the wall. As Factor began to get up again to attack two large security officers burst in to the room flattening him back down to the ground restraining him, one of them pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed Factor before they pulled him up off the floor.

'Every one all right?' One of the guards asked looking around to the Angels, Cate with her arm bleeding standing practically on one leg as she had just kicked Factor hard with her bad leg. Jill picked her self up from the floor rubbing the side of her head heading over to Kelly again.

'We need a doctor in here.' Jill said as she checked on Kelly who was awake and alert but not talking or moving.

'They're on their way.' The second security guard said as they dragged Factor out of the room who was seething and shouting at the Angels. As the security guards left doctor Philips and nurses came in rushing straight to Kelly, Kris came back in to the room soon after the medical team. Cate sat on the small sofa cradling her still bleeding arm, she wanted Kelly to be the priority, she could wait.

'What did he do to her?' Jill asked worried looking down to Kelly holding her hand. Doctor Philips stood on the other side of Kelly checking her over picked up the syringe by the side of Kelly's head.

'We'll have to run some tests on what was in here but I'd say a muscle relaxer, her vitals are strong and she's awake and alert, we can give her a shot once we know for sure that's what he has done.'

'I would say he has doctor.' A nurse said handing the doctor a small bottle. 'It was the only one on the cart.' The nurse explained, the doctor Philips nodded taking the bottle.

'All right, I'll be back with something that will help.' The doctor Philips smiled down to Kelly. 'Don't worry Miss Garrett; you're going to be fine. Melissa, see to this cut here would you.' The doctor said indicating to the cut Factor had caused with the scalpel. The nurse nodded tending to the small cut. As the doctor was leaving he saw Cate sat holding on to her arm blood soaked through the sleeve of her shirt.

'We'd better take a look at that now, Mel.' The doctor Philips called over the nurse as he gently pulled back Cate's sleeve looking at the wound the best he could. 'You're going to need stitches.' The doctor Philips said with a sympathetic smile. 'Mel, clean up the arm and have it all prepared for me.' Melissa nodded in response. 'I'll be right back.' Nurse Mel began cleaning the wound causing Cate to wince and take sharp in takes of breath.

'Sorry about that, I'm going to have to give you a little injection just so we can numb the wound a little for your stitches.' Nurse Melissa smiled as she left the room to collect what she needed.

'How the hell did this all just happen?' Jill finally asked once they were left alone for a few moments. 'I thought he was dead.'

'We all did Jill.' Cate responded holding her arm as she tried to stand up the decided again it as pain rushed through her ankle. 'Ahh crap!' Cate cursed in pain. Kris next to Cate looked down to her ankle.

'You think you've broken it this time?' Kris asked placing her hand down towards the ankle which was beginning to swell up again.

'I'd better not have, although I suppose it would be worth it.' Cate breathed in sharply as Kris felt around the ankle.

'You're going to need an X-ray.' Kris decided.

'Great. Jill, come over here and help me up would ya.' Cate asked, Jill did as she was asked. 'Help me get to Kelly.' Again Jill did as she was asked helping Cate across and helping her to sit on the side of Kelly's bed. 'How you doing big sister?' Cate asked as she slid her hand, even though it was covered in blood, into Kelly's hand. Kelly blinked her eyes and Cate could see the relief just as doctor Philips entered back in again with a syringe in his hand. Administering the drug into Kelly's system he rubbed Kelly's arm where he had used the needle and smiled to Kelly.

'You should feel the effects of the muscle relaxer wear off soon. Now let's look at that arm of yours.' Doctor Philips smiled to Cate walking round to her.

'I need you to look at my ankle again.' Cate smiled sheepishly.

'Put too much weight on it I suppose, I'm not surprised by the sound of the fight you had in here with that maniac.'

'Yeah I kicked him pretty hard and it would seem I'm paying for it, again.' Cate half smiled.

After a few hours Kelly was able to feel and move everything again just as Cate came back in to her room using her own set of crutches having had her arm all patched up and her ankle x-rayed.

'What did the x-ray show?' Kris asked as Cate sat down at the side of Kelly's bed.

'It's not broken thankfully but now I really have to rest it and keep weight off of it hence these.' Cate said lifting the crutches.

'Well at least I'm not alone.' Kris smiled across to Cate from where she sat on the foot of Kelly's bed. Kelly reached out for Cate's hand who responded quickly.

'Hey you're moving again.'

'Yeah and talking just, if a little slurred.' Kelly smiled weakly. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm fine, really all patched up and fine I'm more worried about you, that was too close.' Cate said holding her sisters hand tightly.

'I couldn't move, speak, I couldn't even warn you.' Kelly explained of her ordeal her eyes beginning to fill with tears again.

'It's all right Kelly we're all ok. I'm just so pleased we got here when we did like I said it was too close.' Cate pulled herself up and hopped up onto Kelly's bed leaning over her sister and kissing her forehead. 'We're all Ok now and it's all over, Factor's been taken away to the psychiatric hospital the other side of the city he's on the secured wing, no way he's getting out, none what so ever you're safe now, I promise.' Cate smiled reassuringly to her older sister still holding on to her hand. Jill who was quietly watching from the chair next to her sister nudged her sister's thigh and motioned for them to leave.

'Look why don't we give you two some space for a little while, doctor Philips is being lenient towards us about staying late to sit with Kelly so why don't you two take some time and Cate we'll be back for you in a little while.' Jill smiled to her two friends and then helped her sister down from the bed and walked out together leaving Kelly and Cate alone.

'Sit up here.' Kelly said to Cate patting the bed closer to her. Cate shifted herself so she was sat propped up as Kelly was at the head of the bed. Cate put her arm around her sister who moved in closer to her resting her head in to Cate's shoulder. Kelly reached over to Cate's bandaged arm running her fingertips along the bandaging.

'Does it hurt?' Kelly asked.

'It stings a little yeah but it's not very deep so it should hopefully not scar that badly but hey, it would just be another to add to the collection right?' Cate said trying to make light of it all.

'Not funny.' Kelly said resting her hand gently on Cate's bandaged arm.

'No I guess not.' Cate agreed resting her chin on top of Kelly's head. 'Kel?' Cate called her sister's name after a moment of silence between them.

'Yeah?'

'How about you come back to Nashville with me for a while, at least until you're given the all clear to go back to work.' Cate waited quietly and patiently for Kelly to answer expecting a possible argument and questions as to why she would be returning to Nashville again.

'I would love that.' Kelly said with a smile as she made herself more comfortable against Cate settling down hearing Cate's strong heart beat resonate through her. 'It's about time I saw everything that the others have been going about for so long.' Cate exhaled realising she had been holding her breath since after she asked Kelly to come and stay with her. 'Thought that was going to cause an argument huh?' Kelly asked with a slight chuckle to herself. Cate leaned her head back on to the pillows behind her head and smiled laughing herself.

* * *

After another week in hospital Kelly was finally released to go home, the Angels had come in to collect her Cate may not have the need to use crutches anymore but she still wasn't ready to be driving just yet not for want of trying.

'You ready to go?' Jill asked as she zipped Kelly's bag handing it to Cate who looped it straps over her shoulder.

'Yes, absolutely yes get me that wheelchair and let's go.' Kelly smiled relieved she was finally leaving. Jill pushed the chair with Cate and Kris following after them saying their thank you and goodbyes to the nursing staff that had taken care of them all.

'Are you sure you want to go back to your place, you can stay with me I mean you have just got out of the hospital.' Cate offered as they got into the car, concerned her sister might over do things being on her own.

'Did you have any one stay with you when you got out of the hospital?' Kelly asked from the front passenger seat, Cate sat behind her next to Kris. Kelly turned slightly to Jill smirking Jill returned the smirk.

'No but then I wasn't shot…wait are you teasing me now, typical. Out of the hospital for less than a minute and all ready it begins.' Cate said turning to Kris for support, younger sisters sticking together. Kris only laughed.

'Cate I'll be fine, the doctor said I would be, he said it days ago but after Factor attacked they all felt the need to keep me there a little longer just in case.' Kelly looked down to her hands twisting the gold ring on her right hand ring finger, as she thought of Factor's last attack. Cate reached forward squeezing her sister's shoulder just to let her know she was there, Kelly placed her hand on top of Cate's appreciatively. 'I'll be fine and it's not like you live that far away any way.'

'This is very true.' Kris noted nudging Cate and smiling.

Arriving at Kelly's home all of the Angels filed out of the car, Jill supported Kelly as they walked up to her door Kris and Cate ahead of them opening the front door ready for their older sisters to enter afterwards.

'Well it's about time you all got back!' A familiar voice said as they walked in the house.

'Julie!' Kelly called out excited to see the missing Angel. 'When did you get back?'

'Yesterday afternoon, but with the jet lag and all of that we thought it best I wait to see and surprise you today. How are you, are you all right?' Julie asked as she walked up to Kelly wrapping her arms around her holding her friend tightly.

'Now that I'm home and you're all here as well I am a lot better. I've missed you!' Kelly exclaimed grabbing Julie into another long hug.

'Where's Marcus?' Kris asked as they all began to take seats in Kelly's lounge.

'He's at the surgery checking up on things.'

'Checking up on things.' Cate said slowly looking to Jill eyes widening. 'Jill where's the car?' Jill looked to Cate then the others.

'It's still with my mechanic, he's fitting it in between other jobs.'

'What's going on?' Julie asked confused looking around the group.

'We borrowed Marcus's car whilst you were away.' Cate began to explain.

'And?' Julie asked not liking where this was going.

'The car's fine Julie, it's just needs some wiring looked at.'

'Why does it need that?'

'Because Cate hot wired it to get to the hospital.' Jill finished.

'Then it was towed.' Kris really finished the story. Julie sat nodding for a while knowing that Marcus wouldn't be amused but he really wouldn't be bothered as long as his friends were safe.

'Well it's certainly a story to tell. So Factor came back then, freaky.' Julie said taking a hold of Kelly's hand as they sat next to each other on the couch.

'Yeah it was but enough about that, what about your trip with Marcus, how was Italy?' Kelly asked changing the subject which didn't go unnoticed. Julie filled everyone in on her vacation with Marcus, food was ordered in and the Angels spent the day and evening together talking and enjoying one another's company.

'All right this time I really have to leave, Marcus will be waiting for me.'

'How nice it must be to have a guy waiting at home for you.' Kris teased a wide smile across her face. Julie looked to Kris as she stood up picking up her purse then placing her hands on her hips; she smirked as she replied to Kris.

'Yeah it kind of is, good night Angels.' Julie sang as she turned and waved leaving Kelly's house.

'We ought to make tracks as well Sweet Kristmas.' Jill said nudging Kris's thigh.

'Yeah, I'm kind of beat.' Kris admitted.

'Yeah a day of sitting around doing nothing but eating, drinking and talking will do that to you.' Cate joked Kris responded by poking her tongue out at her before laughing.

'Help me up Jill.' Kris said waving her hand at her older sister who took it pulling her up.

'Come on hop along.' Jill teased as Kris limped along after her grabbing her crutches as she passed them. 'Good night guys, we'll see you tomorrow sometime, lunch?' Jill asked as she opened the front door.

'Sounds perfect.' Kelly smiled waving to Jill and Kris as they left. With their guests gone the two sisters relaxed in contented peacefulness.

'Tired?' Cate asked she had been watching her sister for the majority of the night, Kelly had noticed and appreciated it, she had missed her sister's constant watchful eye over her.

'Exhausted, it's been a long day despite the fact we have been sat around here all day not doing anything.'

'I wouldn't say that, I'd say we've been doing exactly what the doctor ordered, resting and just taking things easy.' Cate smiled. 'Come on you should really get to bed, you look exhausted.' Cate stood up offering a hand to her sister.

'Who's the older sister now?' Kelly teased smirking at Cate taking her hand and carefully standing up, she was still a little tender from her bullet wound.

'Right now, I am.' Cate returned the smile as she slipped her arm around Kelly's waist supporting her as they walked to Kelly's room.

'Are you staying here tonight?' Kelly asked as she sat on the side of her bed Cate grabbing her night clothes for her setting them on the bed for Kelly.

'I can if you want me to.' Cate said stood in front of her sister, Kelly smiled nodding that she would indeed like that. 'Ok, I'll be in the guest room just call or whatever if you need anything.'

'The way you sleep it'll be quicker for me to get anything I need myself.' Kelly joked.

'That is very true, a little hurtful but very true.' Cate joked back as she kissed her sister goodnight. 'I'll see you in the morning.' Kelly nodded as she watched Cate leave her room pulling the door to behind her.

The following morning Kelly was up and in the kitchen before Cate, she made a start on their breakfast by putting on the coffee pot; the smell of fresh coffee floating through the house certainly did the trick as it drew Cate from her bed.

'Morning.' Cate said to her sister as walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Kelly smiled at her younger sister laughing a little to her self; she still looked half asleep where as Kelly looked vibrant, alert and ready for the day.

'Good morning, good night's sleep?' Kelly asked taking a cup for Cate and filling it with coffee and handing it to her.

'Thanks, yeah not bad at all, possibly the best nights sleep I have had in a while.' Cate smiled taking a sip of the hot beverage before she walked through to the lounge. 'How are feeling this morning? You look great.' Cate called back as she went taking a seat on the couch.

'I feel great, sleeping in your own bed in your own home has a lot to be said for it.' Kelly beamed as she came through and joined her sister in the lounge sitting in the armchair to the side of the couch.

'No nightmares or anything like that?' Cate asked concerned, she didn't want her sister going through what she had in the past.

'One or two may be but nothing to keep me up all night.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' Cate asked blowing on her coffee to cool it a little before taking a drink. Kelly looked away to her window out to the front yard. She really didn't want to talk about it that much at all but she wouldn't get away with it not with her sister or friends. 'Kel?' Cate gently pushed. Kelly turned back to her sister smiling weakly.

'It's just going to take a little time is all Cate, I thought I was rid of Factor after the last time we faced him and then for him to attack again, nearly kill us all and then attack again…' Kelly trailed off as she looked down to her coffee mug she held in her hands.

'You're half expecting him to turn up again.' Cate finished for her older sister knowing exactly how she felt.

'Yeah, the shadows scare me right now, I'm worried what's behind an open door in the house, I'm expecting him to jump out like you say. I know it will pass but right now…' Kelly trailed off.

'We can leave for Nashville when ever you're ready to you know, you just have to say the word.' Cate offered as she watched her sister fight off tears.

'There's something I want to do first, something I think I have to do.' Kelly answered.

'What is it?' Cate sat forward placing her mug on the coffee table in front of them.

'You're not going to like it in fact you'll probably try to talk me out of it and then we'll argue about it and be back where we started.' Kelly went on without explaining what she wanted to do.

'Well why don't you try telling me what it is you want to do first and then we'll see how I react.' Cate suggested sitting back in the couch getting comfortable. Kelly shifted herself in her chair and cleared her throat.

'I want to face Factor, I want to see him.' Kelly explained, the room fell quiet as Cate let it sink in processing what her sister had just said. Cate stood and began to pace the room. 'Cate?' Kelly looked to her sister biting her bottom lip worried at her what her reaction would be. Cate stopped mid pace and looked to the floor then to Kelly and sighed heavily.

'You really want to do this, you won't be settled or happy if you don't?' Cate asked resting her hands on her hips.

'Right. I feel that I have to face him, to show to myself more than anyone else that I'm not afraid of him anymore. If I can do that then I can move on from this and get on with healing completely. Right now Factor's a ghost that won't leave me alone.' Cate walked to the coffee table sitting on the end of it opposite Kelly and took hold of her hand.

'One condition.' Cate said looking Kelly in the eyes Kelly nodded expectantly. 'I go with you, you're never alone with him I'm right by your side throughout.' Kelly smiled broadly.

'I hoped you'd say that, I wouldn't do this any other way.' Kelly squeezed Cate's hand appreciatively.

'All right, we'll call Charlie later and see if he can organise something and get it done as quickly as possible.'

'Then we go to Nashville, straight after.' Kelly nodded in agreement.

'Deal.' Cate smiled. 'Now how about I make us some breakfast.'

'Yes please, I think I was actually dreaming about your fried breakfasts the other night.' Kelly smiled laughing, it felt good to laugh again and laugh with her sister.

'Well a fried breakfast it is then, the cupboards and all are stocked so I'll get started.'

'Want help?' Kelly asked as she watched Cate walk into the kitchen and began to open cupboards and the refrigerator.

'Absolutely. Come sit up on the stool here and talk to me whilst I cook.' Cate smiled back to her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**These last two chapters are for Tee38, you've been so supportive and excited in your reviews. Thank you. And to all of you! AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

'You want to do what!' Jill exclaimed as all the Angels sat around the table set out on the Munroe's decking at the beach house, the lunch Jill and Kris had offered. 'She wants to do what!' Jill repeated turning to Cate who sat back in her seat drinking orange juice.

'Why Kelly, what do you get out of it?' Kris asked as confused as Jill but not quite as vocal.

'I get peace of mind Kris, I know I can move on with my life knowing that he has no power of me, he won't be haunting me.' Kelly explained.

'And you agreed to this!' Jill asked Cate still being loud about it. Cate slowly drank from her glass of juice before she answered.

'Kelly wants and needs to do this Jill, I'm not thrilled about it but I'm going with her to see it through.' Cate explained calmly. Jill exasperated huffed as she fell back in to her seat.

'I don't get it, I'm sorry Kelly but I think this is crazy, I think you're crazy to do this. Why not just leave him be forget about him.'

'But that's just what I can't do Jill. I can't forget about him, he hasn't allowed me to and he came too close to destroying everything I hold dear to me.' Kelly explained managing to keep calm throughout. Cate was right, Jill thought thinking back on their plane journey when they came home before this whole mess happened. It really is a family trait how calm they both can be about certain situations.

'Kelly, if you do this how can you be sure it will do for you what you want it to?' Julie asked, she had been sat quietly next to Cate listening to everyone speak, taking it all in.

'I can't be sure Julie but I just feel I have to face him, just to shut the door on this once and for all.' Kelly explained.

'Then I think you should.' Julie agreed, Jill and Kris turned to Julie both about to say something when Julie continued. 'If it makes you feel at peace Kel, helps you move on with your life then you should do it, I'll go with you both as well if you would like.' Julie offered to which Kelly smiled and nodded to. Cate still holding her glass in her hand moved her hand over to Julie affectionately rubbing the back of her hand up and down Julie's arm. The Munroe sister's looked to one another both feeling as if they were losing a battle.

'Look Jill, Kris you're both worried and you should be, I am and I'm pretty sure Julie and even Kelly is but if it's what Kelly needs to help her move on then I'll help her every step of the way with it.' Cate explained as she put her glass on the table as if to end the conversation.

'So will I.' Julie added throwing in her support again, Kelly had helped her so much in the past she wanted to repay the favour.

'When are you going?' Jill asked unhappily. Cate looked to her watch.

'In about two hours.' Cate replied.

'Can we all go?' Kris asked.

'I should think we can all go but Charlie has arranged for only Kelly and me to meet with Factor.' Cate explained pointing to Kelly and then back to herself.

'Then we all go strength in numbers.' Jill finalised.

The two hours seemed to pass so quickly to Kelly. Cate stood beside Bosley's car holding Kelly's door open waiting for her to get out as they were parked outside the high security jail where Factor was being held within the psychiatric wing. After a few moments Cate turned and knelt down by the side of her sister who sat still looking down at her hands.

'You want to go home?' Cate gently asked placing her hand over Kelly's. Kelly slowly turned to Cate shaking her head and smiling weakly.

'No, I just needed a moment to gather myself. I'm ready now.' Kelly bravely smiled stronger getting out of the car Cate moving back helping her sister. Kelly stood for a moment facing Cate taking a deep breath she looked down to her feet then up again meeting her sister's worried eyes. 'I'm all right, really.' Kelly smiled again taking a hold of her sister's hand. 'Let's go.' Kelly motioned towards the wide square building. Still holding Cate's hand they walked on, the rest of the Angels and Bosley were stood waiting by the entrance door way for them.

'You OK honey?' Jill asked running her hand up and down Kelly's arm affectionately Kelly smiled to Jill nodding as Bosley opened the door for the Angels. The Angels and Bosley silently walked down to the reception desk, Bosley took the lead speaking to the male officer behind the desk pointing out Kelly and Cate to him. The officer nodded and beckoned Kelly and Cate over to the security door which he opened for them. Kelly took a deep breath before walking through, Cate right behind her. The rest of the Angels and Bosley sat down on the seats that were set out against the walls within the reception area and waited quietly.

Kelly and Cate walked following after the officer who took them up to another secured door which after a loud buzzer sounded opened behind which stood another guard, he smiled to the two Angels motioned for them to come through.

'Miss Garrett?' The officer looked to the sisters trying figure out which one was Kelly.

'Yes, I'm Kelly Garrett.' Kelly spoke up nodding to the officer. 'My sister, Caitlin Fox.' Kelly introduced the officer and Cate both acknowledged one another with a smile and nod of the head.

'Now we have Factor all ready seated and cuffed in the interview room.' The officer began to explain. 'Should you want to leave the room at any time just bang on the door. We have a video feed running from the room so we'll be able to watch over you, not hear anything but we'll be able to see.' The two sisters listened and understood as they approached the interview room. 'You can enter whenever you're ready.' The officer stepped back giving the Angels some space. Kelly looked at the door, this was it, this was all that was standing between her and Factor, wood and glass. Kelly felt Cate's supportive hand at the middle of her back.

'We can still turn back, it's OK to do that.' Cate quietly said into her sister's ear. Kelly shook her head and put her hand on the door handle.

'No it's time to end this once and for all.' Kelly said determined as she pushed the door open.

Factor sat on the other side of the metal table that stood between Kelly and him. He sat quietly playing with the cuffs on wrist moving them up and down, he looked up and smiled as Kelly and Cate filed into the room.

'Pretty girls.' He said looking them both up and down. Kelly pulled out the seat opposite Factor and sat down, Cate stayed standing by the door behind her sister watching over her and Factor. 'I was so thrilled when I was told you were coming to see me today.' Kelly stayed quiet as she listened to him noticing the remainders of the cuts and bruising to his face he had received from her sister. Kelly could smile broadly she was so proud of her sister for causing such injuries to this pathetic sad excuse of a man who had brought such fear and misery to them. 'There's no need to be so shy Kelly, come now, speak to me.' Factor smiled leaning as far forward as his shackle would let him.

'Why Paul, why fixate on me?' Kelly asked sitting with her legs crossed her hands rested in her lap, her fingers laced. Factor just looked at Kelly and tilted his head to the side pensively.

'You're such a pretty girl Kelly, such a pretty girl.'

'Would you have left me alone if I hadn't been so pretty to you?' Kelly asked pushing for the answer her tone becoming a little harsher, her knuckles turning white from the pressure of squeezing her hands tighter together.

'You'll always be pretty to me Angel.' Factor replied fiddling again with his handcuffs. Cate shifted her weight as she stood listening her stomach tightening as all she wanted to do was snap the insane mans neck, then he'd leave them all alone and Kelly wouldn't have to fear anything from him again.

'You're going away for a long time Paul, for killing Dana you'll get a life sentence adding on to that what you did to me and my family well you won't be out of jail until the dawn of the next century.'

'I'll always find you though Angel, I'll be everywhere you turn, even in your vanity mirror.' Factor quietly and slowly said looking at Kelly from under his eyebrows.

'No you won't, that's why I'm here, to tell you that you mean nothing to me, I'm not afraid of you. You're pathetic.' Kelly sneered as she spoke truly disgusted with the creature sat before her. 'You'll never see me again and you will not haunt me.' Kelly stood and turned facing Cate nodding to her with a small smile, Cate still facing Factor banged her fist on the door to alert the guards to let them exit.

'I'll find a way Kelly, of getting to you I will.' Factor threatened in desperation.

'No Factor you really won't, I'm stronger than you. I have things in my life that will not allow you to affect me the way you have in the past.'

'The law and weapons?' Factor snorted. Kelly turned to him and leaned across the table getting closer to him as she quietly but sternly answered.

'I have family, friends, love in my life which you don't. You'll live the rest of your days as a lonely, unloved, pathetic excuse of a human being. You don't exist to me.' Kelly finished as Cate slipped her hand around Kelly's arm.

'Come on Kel, we're leaving.' Kelly looked to the side to her sister nodding in acceptance. Standing straight Kelly looked down on Factor.

'You'll never see any of us again. You're worthless.' Kelly turned on her heel and left the room Cate following after her. Factor sat in his seat speechless anger swirling within him he finally began to shout out as the heavy door shut, neither Cate or Kelly heard his insane raves.

Kelly continued walking head high down the corridor back to where her friends were seated waiting, as they were shown through the second security door that would lead them through to the reception area Kelly stopped suddenly resting her hand on the wall for support as she took deep breaths, Cate was by her side in an instant.

'Kelly, what is it, what's wrong?' Cate reeled off facing Kelly placing a hand on hand on Kelly's shoulder whilst using her other hand to brush Kelly's hair away from her face. 'It's over now, it really is.' Cate said looking into Kelly's eyes worried. Kelly placed a hand to her sister's cheek then down to her shoulder and smiled.

'I know it is, I know.' Kelly smiled before she began to cry falling into Cate who wrapped her arms tightly around her big sister. After a few minutes Kelly settled herself down and with Cate's hand in hers walked back out to the reception area where her friends were all seated accept for Jill who had obviously been impatiently pacing the room. Turning to the open door Jill rushed up to Kelly wrapping her in a tight hug.

'Are you ok?' Jill asked as she held Kelly who happily rested the side of her head on Jill's shoulder.

'I am now that's all over with.' Kelly sighed.

'You and me both.' Cate agreed moving to sit next to Julie who placed a supportive hand on her thigh, Cate turned to Julie smiling and winking at her.

'Did he have anything to say?' Kris asked.

'The usual crazy things but it doesn't matter anymore, he doesn't scare me now I'm not afraid of him.'

'He can't hurt you or any of us anymore.' Jill pointed out hugging Kelly again. 'Can we all please leave now, this place is creeping me out.' Kelly and the others laughed at Jill as she pulled a strange face at the thought of being in the prison building for much longer.

'Yes Jill we can go now, Cate and I have packing to do anyway.' Kelly smiled over to her little sister who was standing up with Julie readying to leave.

'Where are you heading to?' Kris asked all ready knowing the answer.

'Nashville.' Cate smiled as she and Julie led the way out of the building and back to Bosley's station wagon.

'About time you went there.' Jill said to Kelly nudging her as she did.

'My thoughts exactly, Cate offered to get me away for a little vacation whilst I heal before coming back to work.'

'Well I for one could not think of a better thing for you to do whilst you recuperate.' Bosley smiled unlocking his car and opening doors for his Angels.

'Really Bos no worries or concerns about being an Angel down whilst Kelly is away?' Cate teased leaning on the roof of the car.

'Well obviously we'll have to be a little restrained in our choice of cases until you return but...' Bosley stopped talking as it occurred to him that all of the Angels were sniggering. 'Caitlin you really are far too much like the Munroe's at times, do you know that?' Bosley said rhetorically as he got behind the driving wheel.

'Yeah I know it; it's one of my favourite qualities.' Cate joked as she got in the car, Julie and Kris following suit as Jill and Kelly got in the front with Bosley.

'One of ours to.' Kris laughed.

Bosley dropped Kelly and Cate at Kelly's house so they could pack and prepare for their trip.

'So when is the next flight?' Kelly asked as she opened her chest of drawers in her bedroom, Cate was getting Kelly's suitcase down from the top of her closet. Pulling it down she looked to her watch.

'There's a flight at around 6:40pm'

'You know the times by heart?' Kelly teased as she piled clothes on her bed.

'You asked and I called earlier today to find out.' Cate smiled laughing a little.

'Did you book us on it?' Kelly asked as Cate put the case on her bed opening it for her.

'Yes I did. You said you were happy to leave straight after seeing Factor, well this flight gave us time to pack and also gave me time to cancel should I have needed to. I don't need to do I?' Cate said stopping mid turn as she was packing Kelly's clothes that she handed to her, Kelly laughed at her sister's sudden pause.

'No, you don't need to cancel them, I glad you booked those seats. Have you told Scotty we're coming back together?'

'No, I thought we could keep it as a surprise for him.' Cate smiled continuing to pack again. They both stopped as the doorbell rang, Cate left Kelly to continue packing as she went to the door. Opening it she found Jill, Kris and Julie waiting the other side.

'Hi guys, what's going on?' Cate asked as she invited them in.

'Well, we thought why let you two have all the fun so...' Jill began then looking to Kris.

'We thought we'd throw some bags together and come with, just for a few days break. It's been a while since we've all been together to have some fun.' Kris smiled.

'Right so we took a guess at what flight you'd be on and booked ourselves on it as well.' Julie finished.

'Did I just hear right?' Kelly asked walking out of her room her hand resting over her wound, all the moving around she was forgetting that she was meant to be taking things slowly and easy.

'If you heard what I heard sis then yeah I'd say you heard right. Looks like the Angels are going to Nashville.' Cate laughed.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue. **

Cate took Kelly and the rest of the Angels straight to her bar once they had landed in Nashville. Entering in to the bar Scotty spotted them all straight away rushing over to greet them all. After a lengthy happy reunion they took seats at the private booth Cate and Scotty had in the bar just for them and their friends and family. Cate then took Kelly around showing her the entire bar.

'Cate it's amazing, you and Scotty have done an amazing job.' Kelly enthused grabbing a hold of Cate's arm excitedly.

'Cate!' Scotty called form the bar, Cate turned to her baby brother as he beckoned her over.

'What's up?' Cate asked as Kelly sat up on a vacant bar stool looking over the happy crowd of people in the bar which was beginning to get very busy.

'The house band is here and setting up.' Scotty indicated to the stage area where their band was indeed setting up.

'Great, thanks buddy.' Cate smiled tapping the palm of her hand on the bar.

'What's going on?' Kelly asked smiling recognising the look on her sister's face, she was up to something.

'I just need to speak with the band, why don't you join the others and I'll be along in a little while.' Cate smiled gently pushing her sister on. Kelly laughed a little and gave in to her sister trying to get her to move on.

'All right I'm going.' Kelly laughed walking back up to the booth Scotty joining her along the way. 'What is that sister of ours up to' Kelly asked as she linked arms with him.

'Not sure really but it's the band so it has something to do with music.' Scotty answered a little cryptically.

'Hey, what's going on?' Kris asked as Kelly and Scotty sat down.

'Not sure, Cate's got something up her sleeve.' Kelly answered picking up her drink she had left at the table earlier. Suddenly the crowd of people in the bar began to cheer, clap and get nosier than they were earlier. The Angels looked to see what was going on, their attention went straight to the stage where Cate stood at the centre microphone.

'Well good evening, what a welcome home!' Cate happily acknowledged the crowd in front of her, many familiar faces of customers that had been coming in constantly since she and Scotty had taken over the bar. 'Well y'all obviously missed me about as much as I have missed all of you but well when you have a family and a job in another part of the country you're going to get pulled away every once in a while.' Cate explained to her audience who all booed in a kind hearted manor as it was followed by laughing which Cate joined in on.

'Is it always like this when Cate's home?' Kelly asked Scotty.

'Pretty much, especially when she's on stage, it doesn't happen often.' Scotty explained speaking loudly to be heard over the crowd.

'All right you guys now watch yourselves 'cause my older sister is here visiting and she's just back there in mine and Scotty's booth so behave yourselves or you'll be answering to her and if you think I'm hard well...' Cate drifted off laughing as the crowd turned to look towards where Kelly was who acknowledged the audience before getting embarrassed and hiding behind Scotty's broad back.

'Kelly's a little shy.' Cate explained to the audience as their attention turned back to her. 'So, this is the first time Kelly has visited here and it's a special time, we've been through a lot, especially over the last couple of weeks and I rediscovered a song I hadn't played in a long time so I thought it would be a great song to sing here with you guys and for my sister so why don't we do that.' Cate said looking back to the band who all were ready and started playing the introduction the crowd were appreciative with their cheers that Cate was going to perform and then quietened as she began to sing.

'_How do you do it anway?  
Like there ain't nothin to it  
To make me stay  
No tricks with smoke and mirrors  
Not anything up your sleeve  
A second look and it can't be clearer  
There's no mystery..._

_It's in the way you love  
Its in the little things you say  
It's in the way you live  
And give your heart away  
Its in the chance you took  
Its in the way you look at me  
That sets you a world apart  
And makes you who you are  
You are...beautiful...you are  
_

_Pressed on my soul,  
Your finger print  
Going where no one's even been  
Well I don't know how  
But I know you're in it,  
My life, my world, my dreams  
I try, but I just can't pin it  
Down to just one thing..._

_It's in the way you love  
It's in the little things you say  
It's in the way you live  
And give your heart away  
Its in the chance you took  
Its in the way you look at me  
That sets you a world apart  
And makes you who you are  
And you are...beautiful...you are  
_

_Well I don't know how,  
But I know you're in it  
My life, my world, my dreams  
I try, but I just can't pin it  
Down to one thing...  
You are...'*_

_**THE END...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_***-'You Are' - Wynonna Judd**_.

_**Another finished Fic, again thanks for all the reviews and support throughout! I'll be back with a new fic soon I all ready have one dancing through my mind!**_

_**AJ5 ;-)  
**_


End file.
